The Deer The Butterfly and The Wolf
by DeltaSandman
Summary: "Wait... Where the hell am I?" What happens when a girl who knows how to fight and shoot end up in Arcadia Bay? Probably some more crazy stuff followed by Rewind Powers, an investigation, and the end of the world scenario closing in. Future Pricefield. OC/Rachel DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Before the Great Conflict, The Mass Rapid Transit Station of Sun District was a bustling transportation hub for citizens, businessmen, and tourists from other nations wanting to see the sites, and experience this once remarkable crown jewel of Southeast Asia Region has to offer. Now, it is still busy area, but instead of the former, the MRT station is now filled with men and women filthy and stained, heavily armed from a variety of weapons, and hope and excitement in their eyes. Tonight was a great night for every Militia fighter.

A young woman was laying down on the floor resting her head on her backpack passing the time while reading old world comic books on a super hero known as Captain America. Like the rest of her brothers and sisters in arms, she was coated with muck and grime on her skin and monthly clothing, which consisted of a sports sweatshirt with the name Scotland displayed at the top with he nations flag taking up much of the middle and their year of triumph, 2019, shown at the bottom. Ripped jeans, and dirt stained slip on shoes are the rest of her attire. Her face had few decorations of scars from dangerous labor, and fewer from combat. She had brown long hair wrapped in a ponytail with long bangs that did not even reach her turquoise eyes. Her preferred weapon, a modified semi-automatic bolt action rifle, rested on top of her backpack next to her. If it was something less important, like a raid or a quick firefight, she would be working on her sketches. But this was different. This was the one invasion that could end the Great Conflict once and for all with the Her people as the victors.

A jaunty chime gave the woman her full attention as she brought her eyes up to the ceiling where the ringing came from.

" **Your attention, please**." A woman's voice echoed through the clamored station. " **For your own safety, Please stay behind the yellow line. Thank you for your cooperation**!" Instead of being switch off, another woman's voice was replaced on the loud speaker this time in Mandarin, and next in Tamil. No longer interested, the woman went back to her comic.

A smile crept across her lips when she can hear some of her brothers and sisters cheering about this invasion.

"We're going to do it! We're- We're going to win!"

"Time for us to run this island!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! I- I never thought this day would come!"

 _Me neither, sister._

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out from all the nonstop chattering from others. Before she could look up, a bag crashed on the ground next to her followed by an asian young woman about her age hopping down to her feet in a criss cross position with a beaming smile on her face. "Wow, Dot. How many comics have you scavenged up?"

Dot looked up at her friend placing the comic on her chest. "This masterpiece I got in last weeks raid." She answered plainly. "You'd be surprise what those MDC's are hoarding up other than meds."

"Makes me wish I came with you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an opened ration bar. "Wanna bite?"

Dot tore off a small piece and chewed nonstop until finally swallowing it. "Best piece I ever had." She said. "Must be the big day."

"Wow! Even you won't shut up about it!" Her friend shook her head.

"You'd rather have me bitch about working in the pump tunnels, Ice?" Dot countered.

Ice sighed ripping a big piece off her bar. "Point taken." She noticed Dot's face filled with worry. "Hey." Ice jabbed her in the arm. "What's up?"

Dot sighed. "What if..." She struggled to form words. "I just get the feeling we'll be walking into a bloodbath is all."

Ice scoffed. "Really?"

Dot looked she was in no mood to joke. "We may have the element of surprise, but... I don't know. I just get the feeling this is too good to be true."

This was an unusual way of thinking for Dot. Her and Ice have been in almost every engagement against The Defense Force from small party raids to bloody firefights in the Harbor District, and even when situations looked hopeless, Dot displayed an indomitable will never backing down and never giving up. She is devoted to this cause as any other brother and sister.

"I'm never going to give up." Dot assured her friend. "But... God, Ice... Lotta the fighting took place back home. Now here we are. In freaking Sun District! Not even a fight!"

Ice wrapped her arm around the young woman empathizing with what her partner is trying to tell her. "I know the feeling, man. I really do. It's gonna be rough, I won't lie, but we WILL win this. And when we do, it's going to be one hell of a party."

Dot merely nodded inhaling deeply through nose not even picking up her comic to try to preoccupy her mind.

"Hey, guys!" A man's voice called out to the two women with a different dialect. Both of them glanced up to see a young man with olive skin and messy curly hair walking to them with an RPG hanging on both of his shoulders with his arms folded over it.

Ice grinned. "Saved a spot for you, KO!" She shouted patting down on the ground next to her.

KO claimed his spot and placed his weapon on the floor. "Ugh! Man I hate the waiting, just let us get into the damn train!"

Dot smirked. "We could... If they were here."

"Fuck sakes, how hard is it to hack into the systems?" KO fell flat on his back groaning.

"If you wanna help it go faster, you can always go help." Dot picked up her comic again but was did not dismiss herself from talking. "Is Mei okay?" She asked carefully.

KO bit his lip. "She got socked in the head good, but the doctors patched her up good." He smiled and rubbed his eye roughly. "She's going to be okay, so I'm so happy."

Dot gave him a friendly jab glad hearing the good news. "Did they find out what it was yet?"

KO let out a goofy grin. "It's a boy."

"Yes!" Dot pumped her fist triumphantly.

"Bullshit!" Ice brought her hands up like they were both joking. "It isn't really a girl?"

"Nope." KO said. "I'm gonna have me a little troublemaker."

Dot rolled her eyes. "Poor Mei. She has to put up with both of you now."

A distant whirring sound made itself heard, and the MRT came to a complete stop at the station on the right side. Everyone cheered and were getting themselves psyched up, and a good amount of fighters began to board the train, but a lot of them were giving them hugs, kisses, and wishes of good luck.

"Shit! I gotta go!" KO hopped to his feet and clumsily snatched up his RPG and backpack. "Good luck, guys! Save some the fighting when I get to the city, huh?"

"No promises!" Dot teased before turning serious. "For reals, KO? Be careful, okay."

KO scoffed and smile. "Dot, come on, man! It's me!" He nodded at Ice and rushed towards the others boarding the train.

Ice sounded less concerned and more confident. "Good luck, Papa!" She yelled teasing him with his new nickname.

KO quickly turned laughing. "I don't need any luck, guys! Papa was born lucky!" He called back giving them a big grin finally boarding.

"Too bad that's not our ride..." Ice groaned watching the train bullet it's way out of the station onwards to it's destination.

"Don't worry. It'll show up!" Dot assured her friend. "Besides, you wanna be on the airport invasion?"

"Hell no!" There was no hesitation in her answer. "City all the way, girl!"

"That's the spirit!" Dot turned the page of her book.

"Captain America?" Ice guessed.

Dot nodded then groaned in annoyance. "Freakin' cliffhangers!"

Ice chuckled. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll have a fuck ton of books in the city."

Dot smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Once this is all over, I think I wanna go to America."

"Dot! This is our home!" Ice said sternly. "You just wanna bail after we fought so hard to free it?"

"We haven't won yet, Ice." Dot reminded her. "Besides, My family was from there. And so was yours."

"Uh no! They were from Oregon!"

"That's a state in America."

"I- That... whatever!" Ice crashed her head on her backpack blowing a raspberry and clicked her tongue a bit. "Besides, what about that place where Sun is from? With all those big mountains and people getting sick when they get to the top or something?"

Dot raised an eyebrow. "The Himalaya Region?"

"Yeah! That's the place! I think that's place is so much more awesome!"

Dot chuckled. "Yeah I think you're right. Yeah scratch America. Himalaya all the way."

"Just remember: When we win, I'm coming with you. Not planning on staying here forever."

"I thought you wanted stay here and help rebuild this place?"

Ice shook her head. "Nah. I'm just kinda surprise you have the same idea I have."

Dot grinned and followed in pursuit turning her head to the side originally planning to space out until their ride showed up, but something caught her attention. In the crowds of fighters, something stood out. Dot's eyes widened at the sight of a shimmering wolf looking right at her. Dot shot up in astonishment. She never saw an animal before, but she's read much about them in old books. The wolf is her favorite animal, and for one to be in the middle of the station is something truly amazing. The only thing that seemed off is that everyone else didn't even notice it. Someone walked across the station blocking the view for only a quick second, but that's all the time it needed for the wolf to instantly vanish.

Dot let out an almost inaudible "Woah." She didn't know what that was all about, or why she was the only one who saw it, but her train of thought was cut off when someone softly punched her in the arm followed by someone calling her name. Dot turned to see Ice rolling her head in the direction behind her.

"C'mon! Our rides here!" She told her already having her backpack behind her back.

Dot did not say anything but complied and collected her backpack and rifle and followed Ice entering the train already packed with many of her brothers and sisters. Unlike back on the station filled with eager spirits, the train was almost deathly quiet knowing that in about ten-fifteen minutes, they will be for the fight of their lives. And all of them know that many of them will not live to see the end.

A chime filled the train. **"Doors are now closing."** A females monotone voice announced followed rapid beeping. However the doors did not close because of more people clamoring inside. The announcement came on again followed by the rapid beeping and this time the doors did close.

An older Asian man was sitting down twiddling his fingers on the spine of his AK-74. His attire consisted of a worn down hard hat, a makeshift shoulder pad, makeshift leather armor. He brought his head down silently saying a prayer.

A Caucasian woman was silently crying covering her mouth hiccuping softly. A black bandanna was wrapped around her head, and she wore a ruined sports shirt with a wrap around it holding two small bottles. She pulled out a locker and smiled letting her tears fall at the sight of her infant son giving her hope.

A young weary man, heavily armored with all kinds of scrap and junk sat in his seat immobilized with his eyes fixated on the window, only he wasn't.

Dot was standing with one hand on a pole and the other gripping her gun tightly like her life depended on it. And so far, her life did depend on it through every engagement. She closed her eyes and silently prayed to... any god who would be listening to her. Praying they would win, praying she would live to the end, praying her friends would live to see it with her, and praying that they would bring a better tomorrow. She slowly opened her eyes letting her mind go blank.

Another chime went off and three words that made Dot tighten her grip on the pole. **"Next stop: Orchard."**

* * *

 **Later on in the week**

 **Orchard District**

Even during the Great Conflict, This district was a lively bustling area with people shopping, eating, and have a good time trying not to think about the war. All it took was a few hours to turn the upper class paradise into a warzone. Sleek buildings were now makeshift bases and holdup points for both sides, the streets once filled with cars and traffic were now a hotspot for savage firefights, civilians were trapped in the middle of this carnage, the whole island degraded into chaos.

While bloody fighting was raging across the island, a terrible rainstorm developed, which has been a huge help to the Hinnie's in their offensive, despite heavy losses. Though it looks like the storm was not in it's prime yet, and this was just the beginning.

It was much darker now, and the increased ferocity of the storm has forced sides to seek cover in buildings all over the wealthier district from shopping malls, to hotels with the brutal fighting being reduced to pot shots at each other.

Dot was laying down on a comfy leather couch with with a short pencil gently brushing itself on a crumpled piece of paper that was on a book as support. At a steady methodical pace, a picture of a young child sitting on the ground looks up at the Moon with trees, lakes, and grass blanketing the surface. Dot closed her eyes placing herself in the eyes of the child visualizing a beautiful moon that was only an atmosphere away in space displaying the peace and freedom she can only dream of.

A soft rumble shook her from her fantasy as she opened her eyes and sat up grabbing her Uzi pistol from the table and pounced off the couch with her weapon at the ready.

"Relax, guys!" One of her brothers shouted seeing the some of them were already armed and ready for an assault. "Thunder's getting more intense is all."

Dot sighed sitting back down and set her weapon back on the table reflecting her thoughts on what she was thinking.

 _A week ago, DF forces threw a lot at us hoping they could beat us. Now, we're hitting them hard everywhere all at once. It's been one crazy fucking week, but I think it's all good in the end. Thanks to the storm, we're holding up in this fancy hotel. Jesus the food and beverages they have, you can feed a hundred people, and you can fit a thousand people in this place! The view outside is truly crazy; I get the feeling that a car is just going to fly through the windows. Hasn't happen yet, so can't complain. I haven't heard from Ice when we split. Wonder if she's hold up in the same cozy situation I'm in. I better hear from you soon, KO. Mei will beat the shit outta me if you don't._

Dot stood up again grabbing her Uzi and strolled over to the lobby where a radios and video footage was set up with a few people at work. They seemed a little frustrated due to the storm causing interference, but with tapping into the local security feed has been a big help.

 _I think comms are going to be out for awhile, guys. Least we'll know if DF will be coming to knock on our door. Like they would try._

She carried on into the restaurant that turned into a makeshift hospital with dozens of injured in various conditions. Groaning and yells of pain filled the room with a five or six people trying to tend to the wounded. Dot hesitated before entering the premises wanting to help out, but was unsure how.

 _I wonder how much supplies we have left for them..._

Dot looked over to one of her to see one man, much older than she is treating a young fighter that was trembling violently. She rushed to them hoping she could be of assistance.

"How can I help?" She spoke up getting the mans attention.

He looked up at her with a preoccupied look, but his face was wrinkled and roughed looking with a scuffled beard, spiked up greying hair that was thinning and sharp hazel eyes. "Hold him down! Shoulders! Grab the shoulders!" He said almost too quick, but Dot got the message crouching down and docked her hands on the suffering man's shoulders.

Dot looked down at the young man. He had a smooth ebony complexion, with small green eyes and a buzz cut his bare chest arched up a few times with quick rapid breaths.

The medic began to tend to his leg leaving Dot to comfort the man. "Shh... Take it easy. You're gonna be fine. It's going to be okay." She felt disgusted at the fact that she was feeding him empty words of hope. She did not wish for her brother to die, but lying to him is not going to help him either, maybe it might, but it didn't felt right.

He struggled to form words and when he did, they were barely audible. "Sergeant... D-did we win? Are we f-free?"

Dot was hesitant on how to respond to that, but mustered up her courage, and gently whispered. "We were free the second we too the fight to them, brother. And we will win. I promise."

He smiled like he believed her. "Good." His eyes gazed away from Dot and looked up at the lights. "Our f-father... who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name..." The spasms ceased and his head slowly turned away with his eyes still open. Dot exhaled through her nose and brushed her hand over his eyes closing them. "Be at peace in the next life, brother." She said her farewells to the the deceased.

The medic, solemnly accepting the grim situation placed his hands on his heart and covered him up with a rugged looking sheet. He looked up at Dot. "Poor kid needed that." He said nodding. "Thank you." The medic got up and walked over to see who needed his assistance. Dot stood up and exited the hospital back into the main lobby with the horrid sounds were now deftly heard. She still felt guilty that he couldn't be saved and that he would live to see the victory that was promised to all of them.

 _It's done. Just let it go._

Dot continued roaming the hotel coming across a huge portrait showing what seems to be a girl with her back turned facing the wall adorned with small photographs and lighted sky lanterns. At the bottom, was a display reading: _"Every Great Artist Gets Rejected Before They Get Accepted". -Maxine Caufield._ _  
_

 _Very unique tastes, Maxine. I love what you did._

"They're coming in through the tunnels!" Someone shouted as three fighters rushed ahead heavily armed and a few more followed. "Don't let them through! C'mon!"

"Lock down the entire building!" Dot barked to the radiomen. "I want a fireteam on standby and a sweep of the whole building!"

"Yes, ma'am!" One of her brothers acknowledged letting his voice fill the building. "We have a breach! Sweep the whole structure! Fireteam Misfit, standby at the tunnel entrance! Await further instructions."

Dot sprinted to catch up with the group gripping her Uzi tight as she joined the others going down the stairs where the sound of gunfire was already going off followed by a big bang. When Dot finally made it down the stairs she could see men in navy blue armor and assault rifles quickly gunning down two of her brothers that were taking cover behind a crate.

Dot quickly rolled into cover easily avoiding being hit and one of the fighters sprayed his weapon like crazy bringing two of the offenders down to the ground.

"Get to cover!" One of the soldiers shouted as they fired back while trying to get their wounded to safety.

Dot poked out and fired bringing one of them down but quickly got back to cover barely avoiding the bullets. She watched an ally get two in the chest closely compacted and one in the head hitting the ground with a bottle rolling over to Dot. The bottle was leaking alcohol but kept most of it in thanks to rag plugging the top. She quickly snatched it and pulled out a match scrapping it against the crate struggling to light it up.

"Shield wall!" A sister screamed as she continued firing at them.

Dot poked her head out to see that bullets were being deflected by MK II Riot Shields as they slowly advanced creeping closed and closer.

 _Fucking hate those guys!_

A light finally lit and Dot quickly inflamed the rag quickly got up and threw at the DF forces. Their shields did not protect them from the molotov as they quickly scattered from formation with their hands up and running back in the other way screaming in agony making them easy targets for the insurgents who took them all down.

"Burned the poor bastards!" One man roared pumping his fist.

Dot was the first to move up picking up one of their rifles and packs of ammo.

 _SCAR H, Spec Op's favorite toy. 20 round mags, pretty accurate, and packs a good punch. Definitely my lucky day._

"Get their weapons and ammo!" A fellow brother barked. "Tell Green Charm that the threat has been dispatched and push forward, and three KIA's need to be recovered."

One of them complied informing the rest back up in the hotel what happened. "Hold up! Some guys are coming down!" She told them.

Dot turned at the sound of loud clanking to see five people bolting down the stairs all of them armed with automatic weapons. She looked over at the fallen and back to the newcomers. "Get them up and covered, and lock this entrance down."

Static went off on one of the Dead DF soldier's radios stitched on the top left of his armor. _"Lantern Team, this is Jungle King, come in? Lantern Team, this Jungle King, how copy?!"_

Dot quickly grabbed ahold of the radio deepening her voice to disguise herself as them. "Solid copy, Jungle King!" There was no hesitation in her voice. "Ran across a couple of stragglers, but their eliminated."

 _"Lantern Team, you are to fall back to base! Typhoon Juncture has been initiated!"_

Everyone beamed at the sound of this. Leaked reports revealed the Typhoon Juncture is a general order for all Defense Forces to abandon a district in case of it being overwhelmed.

 _"I repeat! Typhoon Juncture has been initiated! Get to the extraction point, and get the hell out of there!"_

"Understood!" Dot replied. "Falling back now!"

 _"Uploading Extraction point on your GPS. Chopper will be waiting for you! Good luck! Out!"_ The radio feed has been terminated.

"Sounds like Jacobs is running scares shitless." A gruff older looking man said. "Grab the GPS off one of them, Dot, Sonic, you two take point."

Sonic, Dot's partner during small scale raids was a tall slightly tan young man wearing makeshift armor covering his shirt and jeans. His left eyebrow was missing, and spiked sections of his brown hair up. Not to mention he can be very speedy and agile hence the name he chose for himself.

Dot nodded and the other responded, "With pleasure, Mack." Dot likes Sonic, maybe a little to excited for battle, but his hearts in the right place.

Not much is known about Mack other than he used to work for the DF until joining the Hinnies. He is a medium height scrawny man with greying black short hair and a scraggly beard. fatigue and brutal fighting makes him look and feel older than he actually is. Despite his appearance, Mack is known for his strength. Dot has seen lift up a 50 cal and attach it to a vehicle without any help and knocking a big burly man to the ground in a bar fight in only two punches. There is an tattoo on his arm with a sword pointing down but it's wings up and proud with a banner going across the sword spelling 'Who Dare Wins'

 _If anyone dares to win against Mack, you better bring a fuck ton of guns._

Reinforced and rearmed, the squad navigated their way through the wide and blue lighted underground tunnels to the extraction point.

* * *

The overwhelming forces of wind and rain blew the door of the underground tunnels right off being swept away. Dot was the first to set foot on the city streets and rushing behind a abandoned taxi setting up her SCAR H on the hood of the vehicle scanning for the enemy. Sonic rammed himself into the taxi.

"I fucking hate these storms!" He shouted directing it to Dot.

Dot laughed. "You don't get out much do you, man?"

Sonic shook his head. "Hey... Fuck you, sister!"

"Oi, numpties!" Mack barked at the both of them holding the GPS in his hands. "Keep your eyes open! Chopper's about to show up!"

A few more popped out taking cover behind stranded vehicles trying to shield themselves from the storm.

"Wait!" Dot glanced up at the dark stormy sky to see a white shiny object floating above closing it's distance revealing itself to be the chopper being sent to 'Extract' them out out the District. Only they're gonna have a nasty surprise waiting for them.

"Dot! Sonic! Selective fire only!" Mack ordered. "Need the thing intact."

"Got it, Mack!" Dot acknowledged.

The chopper struggled to keep itself stable, but it safely landed on the open road. The gunners were rotating left and right waiting for anyone wanting to take them. Only they didn't last long when they were quickly killed from a distance, and the pilots shared the same unfortunate fate.

"All of them down!" Dot confirmed.

With that out of the way, the group rushed to the chopper quickly disposing the bodies on the streets with Dot and Sonic manning the turrets, and Mack and a fellow brother piloting the chopper, while the rest were ordered to regroup back at the hotel.

"Hold on tight back there, kids!" Mack shouted through the headset. "Gonna be a little rough on takeoff!"

 _Thank fuck for Mack's piloting skills! Otherwise we would be screwed._

The helicopter carefully elevated itself off the street and slowly up until it reached the height of the buildings, the wind made it shake from both sides making Dot and Sonic holding on to their seats for dear life.

"I swear to god, Mack!" Dot yelled. "You and this insane idea of yours!"

"Relax, Dot. Just a wee bit of turbulence." He laughed whooping for the wild ride. "Not the end of the world."

The Chopper carefully evaded the skyscrapers and made to the outskirts of the island overlooking the untamed ocean with something unreal and terrifying off in the distance. A massive typhoon that formed from the thick dark clouds and began swirling itself in the sea as it expanded it's width.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" Sonic's mouth was wide open.

"Holy hell..." Dot whispered in fear.

"Christ that's huge monster!" Mack's voice filled the headsets. "No wonder everyone is pulling out!"

Mack's copilot spoke. "Hey! Theres a ton of vehicles down there!"

Down below on a cleared street, a long column of vehicles paraded the city varying from makeshift technical trucks to heavily armored carriers.

"Shite! That's a fucking convoy!" Mack Alerted. "I bet once the storm dies out they're going to launch a counterattack!"

"Then let's take them out!" Dot yelled with her whirring up.

"Roger!" Mack acknowledged. "Taking her down!"

They all felt themselves jolt up from the instant dive towards the retreating convoy is at, and lucky for them, the vehicles think they are friendly. For now.

"Alright, Dot! You're up, girl!"

"Cover your ears, boys and girls!" Dot yelled releasing a punishing reign of extraordinary firepower from the gatling gun easily sending a few vehicles up in flames and caused the whole column loose up and delay itself due to the burning vehicles in front of them, but still kept going, and this time, They were now firing back.

"Enemy fire!" Mack shouted.

"Dot!" Sonic cried a little freaked out. "You okay?!"

"I'm good!" Dot assured him. "Just keep your head down!"

Dot easily took out more armor cars and humvees that failed to retaliate from the lone chopper hijacked by the insurgents.

They could hear radio chatter from the convoy giving Dot the advantage and also send chills down her spine.

 _"Sgt. Benson's humvee is burning! I- can't move!"_

 _"This is Hawkeyes 55! We're under heavy fire from... Shit! Foot on the gas! FOOT ON THE-"_

 _"Do we look like fucking terrorists!"_

 _"Make a left here! Go!"_

 _"Oh... Fuck... I got an oil leak... AHHH!"_

 _"I can't bail! The doors are stuck! We can't bail out!"_

 _"Mama... MAMA! AHHHH!"_

 _"Strickers! Right there! Right there! Take it out!"_

"Woooo!" Sonic whooped over all the destruction Dot unleashed. "Hit em where it hurts, baby!"

Dot's brows furrowed but carried on firing away.

"We're coming up on the bridge!" Mack updated. "Give em everything you got, girl!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Dot shouted still delivering blow after blow to the severely depleted column who busted through the checkpoint and flooring it.

"Shit! They've locked onto us!" Mack growled. "Hang on!"

A few second later Dot felt the chopper violently and was spinning out of control she held on to the gun for dear life not wanting to fall into the ocean. She lost her grip and was threatened to be thrown out, but Sonic seized her by the arm.

"I gotcha!" He grunted her pulling her back in closing the doors on both sides making a low rapid beeping sound going off.

Mack came through the comms panting heavily. "Choppers ass has been blown off! I can't see damn thing! It's too dark! Everyone okay back there!"

Dot crawled to the cockpit shocked to find Mack bleeding profusely in the gut and the co pilot is dead. Everything in front of them was almost black and there was some violent rumbling banging on the beat up chopper.

"Mack?" Dot gave him a quick slap in the face. "Hey look at me!"

Mack complied struggling to keep his eyes open. "Get the doors... open..." His eyes fluttered and his head was brought down.

"Shit! Oh shit!" Dot slid back into the compartment hitting her back. She looked over to Sonic glued to the back. Dot climbed her way to the chairs pulling herself towards Sonic and the doors and with one click of the handle, the door flew off the chopper.

"Are you nuts?!" Sonic shrieked.

"We have to jump!" Dot told him. "On the count of-"

She was interrupted when water instantly filled the chopper forcing Dot to hold in her breath, but she could not escape because it was still spinning out of control. She let out a muffled scream holding onto the bars until she finally was spat out of that metal deathtrap. Dot quickly got her bearings of where the surface was at and pushed herself up blowing out every bubble to make her float to the top faster with the risk of suffocating to death. She plunged her head from the water wheezing all the air she can handle to help her breathe.

Her vision cleared up to find that it was still really dark, but the tropical storm has been reduced pouring rain and small uneven waves. She can see the wreckage of the chopper floating above water with the waved beating against it.

"SONIC!" Dot shrieked as she kicked her feet and swam the metal carcass climbing on to of it looking into the glass to see only Mack and a brother gone from this world. She looked back up scanning the sea hoping to catch of glimpse of where her friend might be. She can see a large piece of metal afloat and she can make out a figure dangling on top.

"Sonic!" She assumed and leapt from the chopper into the ocean free styling her way to the metal and was relieved to see that it was Sonic on top of the part. She slid right next to him shaking him. "Sonic? Hey, wake up!"

He groaned and coughed giving Dot the impression he's conscious. Dot looked up trying to catch any sign of land. Her lips curved into a big grin catching what looked like land with a tall tower illuminating light from the top.

"Alright..." Dot murmured. "That's where we need to go... Hang on, man. Almost there..." Dot spread her legs pushed the metal part forward with the waved assisting her to shore. It felt like an eternity, but with one final push from the ocean, the piece of metal was plunged forward onto the shoreline evicting Dot onto land. She groaned feeling small little particles in her mouth spitting it out. She freaked out finding her hand underneath the land causing her to plunge back yelping.

"The fuck?! What the hell's this?"

She quickly put the question aside and went to Sonic's side spinning him on his back gasping to find his gut was impaled by metal shrapnel.

Sonic moved his head slightly grunting painfully. "Dot.." He coughed out blood opening his eyes. "You're alive..."

Dot nodded smiling. "Hey there..." Gripping his hand tightly.

Sonic grabbed her arm. "Not the best landing out there." He joked groaning in pain.

"Shhh... Don't talk." She whispered softly placing her other hand on his chest.

"Dot... They were going to... comeback... take us by surprise... You didn't let..." He inhaled sharply. "You stopped them... You won this war for us, girl..." Uncontrollable spasms possessed the gravely injured young man. "Do me a favor... and push my body back out to sea? Atlantis and hot mermaids don't hang on land you know..."

Dot forced a laugh out. "You are such a jackass." Her eyes widened in terror watching him losing his ability to live. "Brother..." She shook him hard. "Hey look at me!"

His eyes opened slightly with a small smile. "Meet me at the bar... I'll save a spot for..." His eyes shut and his head leaned away to the side not moving a muscle.

Dot shook her head. "Sonic..." She murmured shaking him again. "Hey... come on, man. Sonic?"

It was no use for her deceased friend was gone from this world.

Realizing it was no use, Dot let that a teardrop drop from her face, closed her eyes sighing, and clutched onto her fallen friend. "Be at peace in the next life, brother..." With that she got to her feet and pushed the piece of large metal with Sonic's dead body on it back out to sea with the waves quickly pulling him away from the shoreline. Dot just stood there and watched before bringing her head down and closed her eyes having a moment of silence.

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave it here. So me having some of the whackiest ideas ever felt like coming up with this woman about Max's age or a year younger who's tough and somewhat ruthless, but eager for an adventure, and now she has it. I know some of these names aren't what you would name people, but they sound cool lol.**

 **Is this from the future? An Alternate Reality? What about the island? How will Dot meet Max, Chloe, Warren and the rest? And how will she fit in trying to save the day? Will she have a love interest? What's the deal with the wolf? Feel free to leave out suggestions and theories, because I would definitely love to hear them.**

 **So the first chapter was inspired by the video game Brink, where it's kinda like the war that was going on: the working class living in horrible conditions fighting against the rich owners and it's Security Force.**

 **Anyone curious on what Dot looks like she's like an older slightly tweeked Ellie from The Last of Us.**

 **OC Cast**

 **Dot- Ellie From Last of Us**

 **Ice- Hannah from Battlefield 4**

 **KO- Rahim from Dying Light**

 **Sonic- Ryan Lee from Super 8**

 **Mack- Hugh Jackman from all sorts of movies**

 **Thanks again, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be on the way. Life Is Strange is obviously AWESOME!**

 **Quotes: From Life is Strange episode 3**

 **DeltaSandman out :D**

 **Edited 2/11/16**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Discoveries

**Chapter 2**

Thunder roaring in the skies and the strong winds startled the unconscious young woman laying flat on the ground. She brought her head up looking at her surroundings becoming aware of the feral environment she was in.

 _Where am I? What's happening?_

She slowly got to her feet confused, scared, and completely soaked.

 _I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? And... where is here?_

She had no memory showing up in this nature walk or somewhere in a forest. She's supposed to be in class! In fact, that was her last memory, being in class receiving a lecture from the teacher. This eighteen-year-old student had shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes and a couple of freckles on her cheeks that were fading. Her attire consisted of a light grey hoodie with a pink shirt with JANE right next to a white shaded doe.

She looked through the almost dark storm trying to search for some place to seek refuge, and the answer was revealed to her behind the trees. A tall tower on the with light beaming from the top.

 _The lighthouse! I'll be safe if I can make it there... I hope. Please let me make it there! Please!_

With her destination acquired, the girl trudged up the wooden stairs trying to shield her face from all the rain and wind hitting her nonstop. Another roar filled the sky forcing the girl jump a little.

 _Come on, Max. You can make it!_

She can see numerous lightning rays being set off in the sky and onto the bottom causing rumble after rumble. When she finally reached the top overlooking a cliff standing in front of display of the town of Arcadia Bay, a horrifying sight caught her dead in her tracks. It was a enormous tornado expanding and consuming everything she came across.

"Holy shit..." Was all Max could blurt out. Something beyond the tornado caught her eyes. "Wait... is that..?"

She could see something glimmering off far in the distance in the ocean. They appeared very tall almost touching the clouds, and they took a unique and beautiful shape. Max's eyes scanned it further and they shot up assuming what she thought they were.

"Are those buildings?"

Something brushing up against her arm startled her back instinctively backed away letting out a short yelp. She relaxed to find that it was a doe looking right at her. Max carefully took a few steps forward hoping not to scare it. "It's okay." She assured it raising her hands up meaning no arm. But as she moved closer, she began to notice that the doe looked phantom in nature as she can almost see through it. The doe showed no signs of being alarmed even turned it's head in the direction behind it and back to Max, and began to walk away.

 _Did it just want me to follow it?_

Max trudged through the storm hitting her hard trying to keep up with the Doe, which was approaching the lighthouse. It stopped giving Max the opportunity catch up. The Doe looked forward and so did Max, and when she did, something even more crazy was being displayed. She can see a wolf laying down on the ground almost completely unaware of the bizarre weather. Max looked over to see what was next to the wolf, and from the form it looked like a person.

 _It... looks like it's guarding... something. But what?_

Gulping, Max slowly approached the wolf who brought it's head up forcing Max to gasp in fear praying that it wouldn't attack her. But the wolf did not look hostile, more like curious of why she is here. It turned it's head in an inquisitive manner inspecting the young woman, while Max was as still as a statue. The wolf got to it's feet and walked over to Max and stared at her, then brought it's head to her leg like it was assuring her she wasn't going to attack.

 _Friendliest wild canine predator ever..._

It turned around and walked back to the spot it was resting at and motioned it's head to the still person face flat on the soil. Max closed the distance getting a clearer version of the stranger to see it was a girl. She had her hair in a ponytail that looked very ruffled and unkmept and her clothes where all soaked and filthy with a few stains on it. Max was a little alarmed by some of the small scars covering parts of her face.

"Oh my god!" Max blurted out rushing to the girl's side shaking her. "Hey! Can you hear me?" The girl stirred slightly much to Max's relief. "Wake up! You gotta get up!"

She instantly shouted and jumped to her feet rapidly looking in all directions panting like a eager puppy. Her eyes now fixated on Max. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She barked waving her arm. "Get outta here! NOW!"

Max, unsure what to say or do, did not move a muscle. The girl looked back out to the view her expression formed into fear and agony whispering in horror, "Oh shit..."

The tornado strongly divided the port town of Arcadia bay and the unknown wondrous megatropolis and both sides are nowhere safe from the expanding twister as both girls looked in horror. The twirling bringer of death spat out a huge debris crashing into the lighthouse and disconnect the top catching both of the women's attention.

"Look out!" The stranger shrieked sprinting to Max grabbing her by the hand, but she struggled to comply as she watched as death began to fall straight on top of her. Before she could scream, everything became consumed by darkness so quick. Only she felt no pain.

* * *

Max sealed her eyes gritting her teeth with overwhelming pressure in fear anticipating the quick and painful death that was going to fall on her, but she felt nothing. She began to hear a loud drawn out siren going off in the background. To satisfy her curiosity, Max forced her eyes open to see something else entirely: The lighthouse and the tornado in the ocean was replaced by a city center at dusk with curved sterile white buildings, some towering above others up to the clouds, a road with smooth glass coating and yellow neon doted lines, small smooth shaped cars that were abandoned, and dozens of terrified people fleeing in one direction which was forward.

The was a calm smooth English woman's voice echoing throughout the entire city.

 _"All Orchard District Citizens: Evacuation is in full effect. Remain calm and proceed in an orderly line. District security forces will assist in escorting you in evacuation. Anyone interfering or failure to comply are capital violations and will be met with severe prosecution. Additional food, water, and shelter will be provided to you in the next district."_

The broadcast repeats with a Chinese man's voice.

 _Evacuate? From what? What's going on..? W- why is this happening to me?!_

Max tried to grabbed a persons attention, but quickly dismissed her and continued sprinting forward. She gulped and felt the only way out of this mess is to go forward.

 _Okay... Keep your cool, Max. You'll wake up soon. Just hang in there._

She could see a man in in grey camo pants, black sweatshirt and a bulky touch screen strapped to his shoulder waving his hand to guide the crowd down while holding a rifle in the other making Max shiver.

"Move! Move! Move! Let's move it, people!" His foreign accent caught Max by surprised. It sounded of Middle East origin. "Keep it moving! Let's go!"

"Keep it moving!" Another armed soldier barked his accent was an American one. This one looked more armed with heavy police gear, "Keep your distance! Don't bog down the line!"

 _Where are we going? Why is everyone scared?_

Max lost her balance and fell to her knees and struggled to return to her feet with people keep bumping into her. Much to her fortune, someone helped her up. "Are you okay, miss?"

Max looked to her helper to see it was a man of ebony complexity who spoke in a British accent. He wore a simple green vest with the embedded letters SDF on his left pocket breast and with black pants. "Y-yes, thank you!" She replied. "Sir, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Terrorists are planning for an attack." He explained calmly. "We're evacuating everyone out of this district."

 _Terrorists? What terrorists?!_

The soldier's radio gargled out static with man's voice inaudible to Max's ears but the man didn't seem to miss anything the radio chortled out. "Copy that, on my way!" He turned to Max. "You're going to be fine, Miss. Just keep moving." After his assurance and instruction, he sprinted in the opposite direction raising his rifle slightly.

Max looked up to the sound of loud whirring to see a helicopter flew past and in the other direction. A distant boom startled her and forced her to the ground again due to a panicked crowd knocking her down. She attempted to get up only to be force back on the street to take cover from gunfire that sounded close. She could see soldiers being cut down from numerous bullets. The whirring sound returned as it began getting louder and louder. She looked up to see that it was a helicopter spiraling out of control and towards her.

"WOAH! NO!" She shrieked covering her face from the falling machine and the next thing she knew everything became black with no pain felt.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

Gasping for air and shot my head up in complete shock of what was going on. My eyes displaying Mr. Jefferson's classroom calmed my nervous a little bit, but... Jesus! My heart is pounding like crazy.

 _That was so freaking scary!_

Mr. Jefferson's faintly heard voice quickly cleared up as he continued giving us another cool lecture on photography history. He leaned back onto a desk in the middle of a room dressing in a simple yet elegant manner with his black blazer and jeans, spiked up hair and glasses that he pulled off pretty well. If there was a cool hipster style contest, Jefferson would take the gold metal "...called film little pieces of time. But he could be talking about photography as he likely was."

 _Take a deep breath. Your in class. You're okay._

I quietly inhaled through my nose many times to try to calm myself, as I try to fixate myself back into ordinary reality. I looked over to my left to see Taylor throwing a piece of crumpled paper at Kate's face. She flinched at the touch of it and felt her cheek as if she just got slapped by a strict or abusive parent. I scowled and shook my head but cringed at that dream.

 _That didn't feel like a dream... what was that place? And who was that girl?_

"Diane Arbus." Victoria called casually out raising her hand proudly. She always knew the answers.

Victoria loves to dress and look like her best with her short cropped blonde hair neatly combed, a black cashmere coat that has a shine to it. Some fancy skinny jeans suited her well. She's like one of the 'cool kids' of Blackwell Academy, and even has her own minions Taylor and Courtney. There is also the fact that she basically teases me and others who aren't considered to be cool.

"There you go, Victoria!" Jefferson had his attention on the star pupil grinning approvingly. "Why Arbus?"

Victoria gave him one of those smug smiles. "Because of those images of hopeless faces. You feel totally haunted by all those sad mothers and children."

"She saw humans as tortured beings correct? Honestly that's complete bullshit..." The class snickered at his loose lips. I gotta admit it was kinda funny. "Shh shh... please keep that to yourselves. Seriously though, I can frame any one of you in..."

I leaned back looking down at my desk sighing frustratingly as I snatched my photo into my hands. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Me facing my wall of all the cool pictures posted on my dorm wall with the lanterns. Or maybe I was just desperate and wanted a photo submitted ASAP.

 _Jesus.. How can I show this crap to Mr. Jefferson? I feel like the class is laughing at me right now._

I returned my attention to Mr. Jefferson "...Arbus captured the height of their beauty and innocence? She had an amazing eye, so could have taken a different approach."

"I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer... Robert Frank." Victoria has always been the contributor to the conversation.

"Same here, Victoria. He captured the essence of post war.."

 _I should take a quick shot to prove I'm still alive._

I reached for my favorite analog camera and directed it at my face pulling the best smile I can come up with. One of the things that makes me stand out from the rest of the kids is that I like old stuff. Meaning the movies, antique cars, and of course analog cameras, which, in my opinion, are very reliable. One click and flash and my photo of me emerged.

Mr. Jefferson shushed the class. "It seems that Max has taken what you guys like to call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift." I grinned at his compliment. "Of course, as all of you are aware, the self portrait has been a big thing since the early 1800's. Your generation is not the first to use images for.. 'selfie' expression. Sorry I couldn't resist." The class laughed quietly at that comment. "The point remains that the portraiture has always been a huge part of art and photography for as long as it's been around."

I should've known that pulling that move would give me the spotlight. "Now, Max. Since your captured our interest and clearly want to be part of the conversation, can you please give us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self portraits?"

"Y-you're asking me?" I stammered. "Okay... Let's see um..."

Jefferson quickly dismissed me. "You either know this or you don't, Max." He looked around to see if someone can take over. "Anybody else know their stuff?"

Victoria extended her arm high and proud taking the glory. " Louis Daguerre was a French painter and founder of the Daguerreian process, which gave painters a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." She looked over at me smug and proud. "Someone's stuck in the retro world. Sad face."

Taylor obviously laughed along.

"Very good, Victoria." Jefferson beamed. "This amazing process brought out..."

 _Great. Nice job, genius. For someone who has a passion for art and photography. You're off to an amazing start._

The school bell quickly snapped me back into reality again and everyone was already out of their seat and heading to the door, but Jefferson was not done talking. "Guys, just a heads up, the deadline to submit a photo for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest is fast approaching. I'll fly out with the winner to San Fransisco where you will be welcomed into the art world. It's a great exposure and can kickstart a career in photography. So, Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide. I'm still waiting for your entry, and yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

I sighed and got out of my chair grabbing all my stuff. I looked over at Kate who was still sitting down at her table looking sad. Her dirty blonde hair was wrapped neatly in a bun and she had better tastes in clothing than I do. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met, and she is a very spiritual person, something that other people like to tease her about.

 _Poor thing..._

"Hey, Kate. What's up?" I greeted.

She seemed startled when I spoke but she looked up giving me a tired smile. "Hey, Max." She looked pale and drained.

I took a seat across from her. "You seem really quiet today."

"Just thinking to myself." She bluntly replied.

I smiled. "I know the feeling. You... wanna go grab a cup o tea and bitch about life?"

"Thanks, but I don't feel like it today, Max. I just wanna be alone right now."

I was a little hurt. Something was obviously eating away at her, but what was it? "Okay. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye." She looked back down at her desk spacing out.

I looked down at the floor to see the crumpled piece of paper that Taylor threw at Kate and snatched off the floor uncrumpling it giving me a horrible message.

 **Dear Kate**

 **We love your porn video  
XOXO Blackwell Academy**

 _Kill it with fire..._

I ripped up the note and threw it into the nearest trashcan and made my way to the door until Jefferson's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't even think about living until we talk about your entry."

 _He's not going to let this go..._

I turned around to see Jefferson and Victoria and walked to them. "I'd never let of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."

"Do I have too?" That sounded douche the way I said it. "I just don't see it as big of a deal."

Mr. Jefferson did not look offended in the least. "Max, you're a better photographer than a liar. Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you... and believe me, I know the feeling. But life won't wait for you to play catch up. You're young and the world is your and blah blah blah, right? But you do have a gift! You have the ambition to take images and frame the world the way only you envision it. You just need to have the courage to share your gift with others. And that's what's separates the artist from the amateur."

Victoria merely scoffed and turned her attention back to Jefferson handing in her photo. "Hope it gives some inspiration."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door opening it and entered into a bustling hallway with students going in all directions, some hanging out by the lockers, checking out the billboard ect. ect. I looked over to see Taylor and Courtney bonding it up over some jokes because of Courtney's melodramatic laughter. She sounds like a cheesy villain from a 80's cartoon.

 _I really need to take a time out in the bathroom. Splash some water on my face so I don't look like a total loser._

I reached into my pockets and pulled out my earphones to drown out all the noise.

"Dude, I hate that class, it's so fucking boring."

"She's so fucking shy, it's kin..."

Music filled my eyes as slightly bobbed my head to one of my favorite songs. I began walking down the hallway of the famous Blackwell Academy. For such a renown school, it does have a lot of similarities of a stereotypical high school. Gossip, judging without knowing, picking on people, trying to get a reputation, getting bullied. Speaking of bullying, I can see two guys that have one person cornered behind the lockers. My brows furrowed knowing two of those people, one being the victim, and the other the bully.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, well known Jockass, and Vortex Club member, Logan Robertson._

Logan backed by his friend who I didn't even know, had a hand on Daniel who did not seem very frightened. Like for him this was a daily thing.

 _Poor Daniel. He's really nice. I really wish I could beat the shit outta Logan..._

I can see Officer David Madsen marching aggressively to the scene and the second Logan and his friend turned to face him, they immediately backed off looking scared shitless. I couldn't hear anything because of the loud music, but he made Logan not look so tough now. Daniel just walked away trying to get away from it all.

 _He looks like he really needs a hug. I hope he's okay._

Moving on from that event, I looked over to see a more friendly view. A girl with a cool red hair ponytail, black styled shirt and ripped jeans talking to a guy who had a cool skater look with the ball cap, shorts, ect. The girl noticed me and warmly smiled giving me a friendly wave. I smiled and returned the gesture.

 _Dana is an archetypal gorgeous cheerleader. Even though she's another Vortex Club member, she's really nice. I think the guy's name is... Justin, I think._

Carrying on down the hall, I see another girl either texting or playing a game on her phone. She's what society would call a tech geek, and she's proud of it. Her hair had blue streaks, glasses, and a T-shirt with a Rocket ship on it.

 _Why haven't Brooke and Warren got together already? They're perfect for each other._

I eventually made it to my destination. Entering the girls bathroom I went for the sink turning on cold water, to splash my face with. I quickly looked up to see the mirror has placed some glasses and a mustache on my reflected self. I didn't really pay much attention for it as I bowed my head down staring into the bowl of the sink letting my mind think over some of the crazy shit that just happened when I must've dosed off.

 _That typhoon... I know it isn't real, but... Jesus... It was going to destroy the town! And that girl.. she felt real. Like she wasn't a dream. Next thing I know I ended up in a city that felt so... revolutionary! Futuristic! So many people from other countries all in the same crowd! But then 'terrorists' attacked us and a helicopter was going to smush me! God I'm still shaking over that. Just felt so real!_

I took in a deep breath feeling calmer now and decided to focus my mind on something less bizarre. I pulled my photo out from my backpack and stared at it.

 _I would've entered this photo in today at class, but... I don't see the point of turning this thing in. It just doesn't look... I dunno arty I guess. That or I'm too chicken._

My brows furrowed thinking of the thought of me being a coward over something stupid.

 _Stop beating yourself up! You do have 'a gift' after all._

I shook my head and brought my hands to the top of the photo tearing it in half easily. "Fuck it." I mumbled letting it float down to the floor.

Looking up at the open window all the way at the top, a blue butterfly fluttered into the bathroom. There was something about it, like it felt... mystical. The colors of the butterfly beautifully reflected it's colors making it shine. I smiled feeling a sense of serenity fill me. The butterfly disappeared behind the stall, and the feeling it carried seemed to be fading.

 _When a door closes, a window opens... or something like that._

A light bulb in my head turned on thinking of the perfect photo to submit for the contest.

 _Okay, girl. You don't get a photo op like this everyday._

I followed the butterfly behind the stall to see it perfectly landing on the very top of the bucket perfectly balanced on the edges. I carefully lowered my altitude by bending my knees pulling out my camera and slowly aimed at this beautiful little guy. Please don't let me scare it. With a click and and a whirring sound, a photo spat out. I carefully removed the photo from my camera and shook it around drying and cooling it off. My eyes inspected the photo approving at the performance my camera did for me.

 _Thank you for being my muse._

The butterfly gently hopped off the bucket and fluttered out the window it came. Seeing it go out with nature made me smile thinking if it can make a girls bathroom feel magical, imagine the feeling when you're in the forest.

"It's all good, Nathan. D-don't stress it, man. You're okay." A boy's voice made me jump a little. By the way he was talking, he sounded really nervous. "Take a deep breath." He inhaled rapidly not sounding any better. "Remember: YOU own this school. You can blow it up if you want! You're the boss!"

My head slightly peaked out from the stall and I looked to see that it was none other than Nathan Prescott. I don't know him personally, I only caught glances of him, but he did had a couple of episodes in the hallway that looked pretty crazy. I'm glad we don't know each other. Nathan's face was soaked in sweat as he looked at his face in the mirror with jaw tightening up. He wore a bright red letterman jacket some neat khaki's and some fancy looking shoes. He is from a rich family after all.

The bathroom door opened and another person walked in. It was a girl. She looked like one of those punk girls you see in a rock band. Her clothes consisted of a black vest with a white skull T-shirt, some worn out jeans and a necklace carried three bullets. That's a pretty sweet necklace if I do say so myself. Her hair was dyed in a bright blue with a black beanie covering her head. She looked pretty pissed at Nathan.

 _I don't see her around the school at all. What is all this about?_

The trespasser turned to the girl. "So what do you want?" He growled.

The girl opened up the doors of the stalls to see if anyone was here, and there's no one here. Well except me. "I'd hope you check 'The perimeter' as my step ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

He scoffed. "Please. I've got nothing for you."

"Wrong!" She marched over to him. "YOU got hella cash!"

I can see Nathan's hand shaking a little. "That's my family. Not me." He was struggling to keep his cool.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo! You poor little rich kid!" She mocked giving him a light shove. "Don't pretend I don't you've been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here!" She got dangerously close to Nathan's face. "I bet the oh so powerful Prescott family would lend me a hand if I went to them. Imagine the headlines..."

His was shuddering all over like he was ready to explode. "Leave... them out of this, bitch!"

She was not done. "I can also tell the whole town that Nathan Prescott is a little punk ass who cries like a little girl and mumbles to himself!" She shoved even harder.

I froze in horror to see that Nathan pulled out a gun from his jacket! "You don't know... who the fuck I am! Or who you're messing around with!"

The girl's eyes widened as she slowly backed up with her hands up. "Whoah! Where'd you get that?! Put that thing down!"

Nathan aggressively pushed her against the wall with the gun to her gut. I felt like I was going to pee my pants. "Don't EVER tell me what to do!" He yelled in fury. "I'm so SICK of people trying to CONTROL ME!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble than drugs! Calm the fuck down, and you won't get busted!"

Nathan wasn't even paying attention going through this unstable meltdown. "Nobody would... even miss you puck-ass would they?"

"Get the gun away from me, PSYCHO!" With all her strength, the girl forced Nathan to the floor. A loud boom filled the room and the girl fell to the floor.

My eyes widened in horror. "NO!" I shrieked jumping out from hiding stretching my arm out. Everything start slowing down and it was getting slower and slower as the girl in slow fell to the floor in slow motion. Then just as she was going to hit the ground. I felt a huge rush of energy going through my body like something punching me hard but painless. I couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Everything was in a big blur. And before I knew it a flash blinded me and I was back in... Holy shit!

 _What the fuck?! How-How am I back in class?!_

Yes I was back in class with Mr. Jefferson leaning against the table and everyone was listening a lecture that sounded familiar..

"...called film little pieces of time. But he could be talking about photography as he likely was."

 _I-I was in the bathroom, Nathan was in there, he shot that girl, and... then I'm... back here? How? Am I still in some weird dream?_

I can see Taylor throwing a piece of paper... THE piece of paper at Kate's face the second Jefferson had his back turned to her.

 _Kate's being hassled again... Wait! Victoria's phone! If it buzzes, this is for real!_

As I predicted, the phone buzzed. I let out a exasperated sigh still trying to take all this in. This day is getting freakier by the minute. First, two crazy nightmares with me narrowly escaping death. Then Nathan shot a girl killing her! Now, I'm back in class hearing the same exact lecture, in the exact same tone, with people doing the exact same movements! Either I'm still in some sort of weird dream, or... I can pull off something that only is real in Sci-fi movies and books. And call me crazy, but I think the second option makes more sense.

"Diane Arbus!" Victoria raised her hand giving Jefferson the correct answer.

"There you go, Victoria! Why Arbus?"

"Because of those images of.."

 _Don't freak out, Max. Not yet. Wait... When I took my selfie, Mr. Jefferson asked me a question..._

Thinking of my plan, picked up my analog camera pointing it directly at me. Taking my picture, I can hear Jefferson shushing the class. "It seems that Max has taken what you guys like to call a 'selfie' a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift."

 _Okay. I'm not dreaming. Oh my god, I can't believe this is all real! Does this mean I can go back in time? Can I save that girl?_

"...photography for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you captured our interest and clearly want to be part of the conversation, can you please give us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self portraits?"

 _Crap! This question again? I don't even have time! I have to... wait... What Victoria said..._

It hit me like a tidal wave. Okay maybe that's not the best way to describe it, but I looked over at Victoria and smirked and spoke remembering the answer she 'gave away' to me. "The Daguerreian Process." I started. "Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre... In 1830!" I knew I remembered that date somewhere.

Mr. Jefferson's original scowl of disappointment was now an alternate grin of pride in me. "Somebody has been reading as well as posing. Nice work, Max."

I looked over at Victoria looked surprised and humiliated that I stole the glory. I can hear her scoffing at me making me feel a sense of pride knowing I outsmarted her. Even though I cheated. But in this case, it was so worth it.

Mr. Jefferson continued the same lecture as I drowned him out with my thoughts being placed on me saving that girl from being shot.

 _I can't just jump out, he'll just shoot both of us! Wait... I remember there being an alarm behind the stalls! I can set the alarm off!_

The bell rang snapping me back to reality with the mission fresh in my mind.

"Guys, just a heads up, the deadline to submit a photo to the 'Everyday Heroes' contest is fast approaching! I'll fly out with the winner to San Fransisco where you will be welcomed by the art world. It's a great exposure and can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide. I'm still waiting for your entry, and yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

After hearing that repeat, I jumped out of my chair grabbing my backpack and started at the door.

"I see you, Max Caulfield!" Jefferson's voice was now irritating me. I had to get the bathroom now! "Don't even think about leaving until we talk about your entry."

 _Let's get this over with..._

I turned around and made my way to Jefferson and Victoria to hear yet another lecture I heard before! "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."

"I'm not avoiding." I blurted out. "I'm just..."

"Buying time? Preparing for the elusive 'right moment'?"

"Exactly!"

Mr. Jefferson turned serious. "Max, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said, 'Life is what happens while..."

"'You're busy making other plans.'" I finished. I'm a big John Lennon fan after all. "I know that saying all too well."

He smiled yet again. "You're on fire today, Max! All of them. Right answers. Nice job! Make sure you finish working on that today. I have faith in you."

Victoria of course looked even more annoyed at me being the brains for the day. At least this time I was honest.

With that I quickly fast walked out of the classroom to my objective: Save the girl!

* * *

I threw the bathroom door open breathing rapidly.

 _Okay... relax. Retrace your steps, Max._

I walked over the sink turning on the cold water splashing it in my face.

 _I washed my face... Then I shredded my photo._

I quickly snatched out my picture and ripped it in half.

 _Then a butterfly flew in._

Just then, the beautiful butterfly flew in behind the stall. I quickly walked over bringing my camera out aiming my camera at the butterfly.

 _Then I took the photo!_

One click and a flash and the picture appeared. I rapidly shook the photo taking in a deep breath remembering Nathan is going to show up soon.

I can already hear his desperate rambling, and it didn't take long for the girl to show up. I looked at the wall and smiled knowing that the fire alarm is right there. Just then I heard Nathan lost his shit signaling me that I need to set off the alarm now. I grabbed the hammer breaking the glass and with one hard push, set the alarm off.

"Don't EVER touch me again, you freak!" The girl roared I heard footsteps fading away from the bathroom.

 _Holy shit! I think I did it!_

I can hear Nathan panting loudly. "Another shitty day! FUCK!" A loud bang of the door seemed to have shook me too. My head popped out to see that the bathroom was now empty and no one is dead this time!

 _Oh my god! I just saved that girl! This is SO fucking bizarre!_

Ignoring the shivers, I made my way to the door and outside with a lot on my mind right now.

* * *

 **Dot's POV**

My head was felt so fucking heavy! Everything was black and I think my eyes were open. Even though I felt no pain, being dizzy was not a pleasant feeling. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Thankfully, my vision cleared up rather quickly and I can see that I was on... something. It looked like dirt, but it felt like tiny rocks? But I can put my hands through it.

 _What is this stuff...?_

The sound of waves reached my ears causing me to spin around and look out into the ocean. Just then everything came flooding back to me now.

 _The crash... Mack... Sonic... I'm sorry, guys..._

I'm not surprised there is no sign of the wreckage, but it was still a shame I couldn't recover the bodies.

I can't think about that now. Now that the storms gone, I gotta get back the hotel see try and see if I can find my brothers and sisters and win... the...

 _Wait! Hold up!_

I looked all around my surroundings to see that I am somewhere that is not Orchard District. In fact, I don't recognize this place at all! I felt like I was on a freaking alien planet! But... There was something familiar about this kind of environment.

"Wait... where the hell am I?"

I began to notice that while I was inhaling, the air smelled... Fresh. Like it rejuvenated my body. I closed my eyes savoring the sent and felt a soft but welcoming breeze coursing through me. Snapping out of my relaxed state, My eyes opened up wide as my mind realized that I've heard of this kind of place before.

 _I've seen this kind of place in the magazines! Wait a minute... If I'm here, then..._

"Holy shit..." I laughed joyfully at the thought that I always dreamed of but I never thought would never happen to me. "I- This is the outside world!" I whooped and laughed like crazy spinning around in the air feeling so energetic and elated by my discovery. I became so dizzy that I fell back down on my back on... whatever this stuff is called. I didn't care. I looked up at the clouds just wanting to stay in this moment forever knowing that I'm free. I can explore! See the world! I closed my eyes dreaming of all the possibilities. Then it also occurred to me that I am no longer on the island. I don't how far away I am, or if I can ever go back, see my friends, and see if we actually won the war... Now I feel somewhat guilty knowing that I wasn't in that fight and my brothers and sisters were.

 _"They were going to... comeback... take us by surprise... You didn't let... You stopped them...You won this war for us, girl..."_

Sonic's words echoed in my head like they were assuring me that I would not worry and we won and that all of us are free now.

"We're all free..." I whispered happily. I closed my eyes just resting feeling a strong sense of serenity. "All free..."

* * *

 **Sorry it took forever! But more is of course on the way! :)**

 **I wanna try making this story go somewhat of a different path. Not only with Dot being apart in all of this, but with some parts I'm going to throw in that are going to have an impact on the story. I mean, with Dot: A badass rebel fighter who knows how to kick ass and being unfamiliar of our modern world? Anything could happen. Keep in mind, that the island she lived on all of her life was her whole world so she doesn't know what sand is lol and even though Dot has an American accent, she was born in Southeast Asia and she doesn't consider herself and American. Just thought I should point that out. I also want Dot to have a major impact on Max, Chloe, AND Rachel, and I have an idea, but I won't share it you guys will just have to guess what it is until it's revealed in later chapters. :P**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Cya guys!  
**

 **DeltaSandman out! :D**


	3. HIATUS

**Hey guys... I need to let everyone know that I am going to be on a LONG Hiatus. Something big came up and it's pretty scary for me and my family... No we're not in any danger or someone is after us but it's pretty scary... I just discovered a family member has brain cancer this morning it's just terrifying. I don't know when I'm going to back in business, and It's going to be a while. But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever.**

 **Thanks again, guys.**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Arcadia Bay

**Hey everyone. I'm back after a bit of a wait that did not seem that long I know. But the good news is that my family member is improving much and for that I'm relieved. She still has to go through tests and a couple more visits not to mention if it'll come back but I'm grateful that she is doing so much better, and I apologize for the cryptic message. Was really scary.**

 **So here you guys go: Chapter 3 of this Life is Strange The Deer the Butterfly and the Wolf.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dot's POV**

There's an old saying I saw in an old magazine saying something like: The adventure of a thousand miles starts with a single step. Well I took the liberty of getting like a dozen of those babies up to that tower overlooking the ocean. That girl I saw might be still up there, and she could be hurt! There has to be some trace of her being up at there! I know that the typhoon and that storm would be easily be called a dream. Shit, even I would say that. But given that I saw that big monster just closing in on the city, and that I reached the outside world, it's just not the case.

The tower has a medieval structure to it and despite it being outside world create, it looked surprisingly well intact. The majority of it was built by stone with a fresh coat of white paint. I can see that there was a platform at the top probably for people who want to get a view of the beauty from up above. The tip was the only spot of the tower completely covered in glass. Okay, this is confusing.

 _Why would there be a tall tower on a cliff looking out at sea? Was this a house and it was the only one left before the tides rose? I dunno..._

After walking on the shores with those... tiny... thingys, I got on a trail with SO many trees with all sorts of colors. Small plants wildly dot the ground and some dared to settle on the trail I am on. The sounds of all sorts of animals filled the areas, and I can see two small furry brown creatures racing each other up a tree. Beautiful chirping made my heart flutter to the additional amazing things this place has to offer.

My big eyes thoroughly overlooked every inch of this place as my mouth turned into a gape smile. "Wow... So beautiful.." I struggled to find more words.

 _I've read so much cool stuff on the old world, and so far, it does not disappoint._

Wanting to experience more. I shuffled my feet slipping of my soaked shoes and settled my prosthetic feet onto the ground feeling warm and refreshed. I buried them into the soil wiggling them around a little bit breathing in deeply still taking in all of this. Looking down at them, they bursted from the dirt with a little dirt staining the Titanium on it. I examined every inch, detail, red and blue tube connected to my feet letting them relax again into the soil.

 _I almost feel bad my real feet and legs can't feel this. Well... almost._

I twisted my body to catch a quick glimpse of the yellow sun before I was forced to squint my eyes. I smiled at that fireball I hate with a burning passion. Ironic isn't it?

Back home, it was either hot and sunny or crazy storms. And when I say really hot, I mean REALLY HOT! Storm days were a blessing. But the setting sun filled my body with a warm and cozy feeling.

"Seems you're not a total dick after all." I said to the fireball in the sky.

After the entrancing feeling, I carried up the path leading up to the top of the cliff where the tower resides. The grass was tall and untamed and it tickled against my feet. Another soft breeze hit me making my smile spread out across my cheeks.

 _All of this... This is like a dream come true._

I pinched my arm hard and held it for five seconds until I released it. "Thank God I'm not dreaming!"

Looking at the surroundings of this area, I can tell that people were here not to long ago. I can see large stones encircling burned out wood. I can still smell the smoky essence and it had a pure feeling to it unlike the other firepits I've got a whiff out of.

 _Smells... natural. It doesn't have that horrible smell of burned out plastic and OniRubber. OniRubber... God I hate that stuff..._

There was a bench facing out at see close to the cliff, and that looked like a nice place to relax and enjoy the view, but I right now, I need to find a way to get inside the tower. Maybe I can find some clues on who that girl is and where she went. I know it sounds highly unlikely when I say it like that, but it's better than nothing. Closing the distance I can see paper glued onto the tower. It showed a picture of a girl in black and white. She looks like one of those chicks who doesn't give a fuck about anything. From what the paper was telling me, it was revealing her name some information about this person.

* * *

 **MISSING**

 **Name: Chloe Price**

 **Date Missing:** **September 5th 2013**

 **OTHER**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height 5'9 - Weight 112 lbs**

 **Hair: Blue (Dyed) - Eyes: Blue**

 **Additional Information: Rose column tattoo on her right arm, and a three bullet necklace.**

 **Please call for any information to the Sheriffs Arcadia Bay (555) 388-6020**

* * *

"Huh. Wonder if anyone found her." I wondered. "Shame that investigation was over 30 years ago... She looks like a bad chick." I gasped examining it further. I can't believe that didn't click immediately. "Oh fuck... Price?" I laughed at my slow thinking. "So that's what she looked like when she was younger. Never thought she had that look."

Getting back to the task at hand, My attention was now on the door of the tower. My hand attempted to turn the knob, but was met with firm resistance. I cursed under my breath.

 _One good kick equals open door._

I stepped back and with the full force of my leg breached the door causing it to fly open. Upon entering, there were no signs of people, just a spiral staircase, couple of worn out pieces of furniture, rotting counter, a stained mattress, and writing above it, which made my eyes roll.

 ** _Vortex Club Property_**

 ** _No Losers allowed_**

"Looks like it's my place now, guys." I walked over to the to see if there was anything left behind that can still be useful. Opening up drawers and cabinets, and all I found was empty glass bottles and rusty tin cans. I sighed shaking my head. "Shouldn't be surprised."

 _Nothing. Was worth a shot. And I gotta admit, I do like this place._

I abandoned my search and started to jog up the stairs finally reaching the top and opened the door sending me back outside. Strong winds caught me off guard giving me the chills. From up here the view was amazing! The waves were bashing against each other, gulls were circling and gawking cheerfully, the sky was a perfect cloudless blue. I leaned myself against the wall, and slid myself down to the floor just taking this all in, and letting my mind wander.

 _This must be a dream. The trees, land, animals, and old world structures? These are things I always thought were something out of a fairytale. Only they weren't. I mean aren't. We were told all of that died out when the tides rose. A lot of us knew that was bullshit. And me? I'm proof of that bullshit. Too bad I'm not home to give everyone the good news._

My left leg began twitching at a rapid uncontrollable speed. I couldn't make it stop even if I wanted to, so I gave my upper leg a firm smack of my fist and with one loud clank ceased all movements allowing me to regain total control.

"Stupid glitch."

I lift up my pants leg to make sure my shiny silver leg seemed to be in working order. It looked fine, but I gave it some movements just to be sure. My metal foot complied by twirling my toes followed by smooth crackling sounds.

"That's more like it."

 _Sonic told me that we won the war. He may be right. But... knowing the Defense Force and INoSense..._

INoSense.. My whole body shivered at that nightmare.

 _I'm glad those fuckers are gone... too many people died thanks to them._

I looked back at the way of thinking smiling. With my mind now on another thought, my hand reached down inside my shirt and I pulled my good luck necklace. Although it looked old, the black and white swirls of the Yin Yang still had a shine to it. I frowned thinking of him...

 _It was her lucky charm. If she haven't given it to me, would she still be alive?_

"I miss you..." I murmured clenching the charm tight in my balled up hand.

 _Don't think about that now, Dot. You have a whole life and adventure for you. You got your birthday wish. And the best part? You're not dreaming!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, and pinched myself hard to the point I thought I was bleeding, then I opened them up again and released my painful grip happy that I was still here. "Still not a dream."

I hopped to my feet and leaned against the railings feeling the wind hitting me hard that time. I thought it was gonna land me on my ass. The strong breeze felt chilly but refreshing at the same time.

After that happy moment, I picked up something. From my dream, I not only came across that girl, and saw the typhoon again, but I saw Orchard District and... Connecting the dots, my head twisted to the left to see buildings far off in the distance close to the shoreline.

"Theres a settlement!" I blurted out elated that there are people still alive and living. "Well I think I know where my next stop is."

Knowing it was going to be a long walk, I slipped back on my shoes and raced down to the bottom floor of the tower. I always known there would be land, and probably some people, but I never thought they would be that advanced. Oh man! This is so fucking awesome!

I calmed myself down not trying to get too hyped up. I just get the feeling I can't go into the settlement all happy and excited. I could draw attention. And if I fuck up somehow, worst case scenario, I'll get stabbed to the back of the neck.

"Stay calm." I reminded myself. "Act normal. Don't draw attention..." I sighed deeply. "Seems easy enough. 'Kay. Here goes nothing."

But as of right now, I'm gonna go fucking crazy! Leaping over the railings, blasting myself to the ground where a loud bang on impact followed by a little shaking, which is kind of an understatement.

"Aww man this is gonna be SO much fun!"

I looked down over the edge examining to see if it was safe to dive into the ocean. Yep it looks safe. There was only one awesome thing left to do.

With one leap I grabbed curled my self into a ball feeling the full force of the wind letting out a loud, "WOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I stepped back into the main hall where the blazing alarm was louder than ever. I almost had the impulse to cover my ears, but found that my ears quickly adjusted to the loud wailing, so nothing to worry about. Dana, Trevor, Taylor, and Brooke were all jogging to the main entrance of Blackwell Academy. Who would've thought they took fire drills so seriously?

Taking a deep breath, I began to feel my legs again, and began to follow the path to outside trying to stay calm.

"Hey!" A hostile tone froze me dead in my tracks. I turned to see it was none other than Head of Security of Blackwell David Madsen marching over to me looking pissed as ever. "Do you not hear the alarm? That means all students should be OUTSIDE!"

Officer Madsen is tall with a fit build. Not to mention he has a serious mustache going. He wore the regular Blackwell security uniform which is just proper navy blue sleeve shirt and cap and some khaki pants. We never really had that much interaction with each other. Until now.

"I-I had to use the bathroom..." I stammered. This guy really freaks me out.

"Girls always use that excuse."

My brows furrowed slightly offended by that derogatory comment. "Excuse for what?" My tone was more firm that time.

"For whatever you're up to!" He's gotten a little louder probably because of me being more confident. "You're face is covered in guilt!"

"The alarm trip me out!"

He took a step forward making me step back. "Then trip on out of here, Missy! The way you're going on about this, you're probably hiding something is that it?"

 _Geez this guys is crazy! Then again... I am hiding something. Not like anyone would believe me._

"Thank you, Mr. Madsen." The calm but stern voice of Principal Wells was a huge relief. "The situation is under control, and there is no emergency. Leave Ms. Caulfield alone, and please turn off that alarm since that's your job."

Principal Wells was a short stocky man that always dresses professionally. He always has this stoic face he plays out every time I see him. I only talked to him only a couple of times, but none of it was never bad news.

Officer Madsen didn't lose his hostile expression, but he complied nonetheless and entered the girls bathroom. Principal Wells walked over to me looking inquisitive, but there is no trace of suspicion on his face. "Are you alright, Max? You look a little stressed out."

I relaxed a little. "Just... worried about my future.."

I had a good feeling he wouldn't buy that. "You're sweating pinballs. Are you sure that's all you're thinking about. Remember, you can always be upfront with me, Max." His tone got more stern. "Or have you done something wrong? Is that it. Tell me, Ms. Caulfield. Please."

Words flew out of my mouth without any hesitation. "Nathan Prescott has a gun!" I slowed my breath down wanting to be rational about this. "I was in the bathroom, and Nathan was in there waving a gun around in the girls bathroom."

"Nathan Prescott?" He repeated sounding like he doesn't. "You sure?"

"Yes! He just walked in just... talking to himself and had a pistol! I saw everything! Said some things of him blowing up the school cause he owns it!"

"Okay, Max, slow down and take a deep breath. You saw all this without him seeing you?"

"I was hiding behind the stall!" I was getting impatient by his skepticism. "I have the right to be there! It is the girl bathroom after all!"

"I know! I know! I just want to be completely clear on what happened." He sounded more annoyed now, but kept himself professional. "Mr. Prescott happens to be from one of the town's most distinguished family's, not to mention one of Blackwell's most honored students. So I find it difficult to believe that he would do something dangerous and foolish like brandishing a weapon around. What happened next."

 _I set the alarm off and sent him off running. Although that truth would get me in serious trouble._

"Then..." I could not think of any other alternative answer. "He left. I came out wondering what I should do. What's going to happen to him?"

"This is... a serious accusation, Max." He answered. "I'll investigate the matter personally. Thank you, Max for bringing this to my attention. Please head outside with the rest of the students."

Before I let another word out, Principal Wells turned away and walked back into his office closing the door.

 _I shouldn't be surprise this drone won't bust Nathan! His family owns the school for crying out loud! Then again... I think it's the better alternative than hiding it. Hate to have my education flushed down the toilet._

I shook my head and proceeded outside on the school grounds. For October, it was surprisingly warm this month, thank you Global Warming. Although it did not stop Autumn bringing in it's early beauty of the colors of red, brown and orange leaves on trees. The students were just hanging out everywhere. Brooke was messing around with the controller for her new drone that was zipping around campus up and down and sideways. She's trying her very best not to crash that cool little gizmo. Hayden and his Vortex friends camped out by some trees just relaxing and talking. They're living the dream alright. I can see Daniel by his own tree all be himself working on some of his sketches. I hope he's feeling better what happened at the lockers.

 _"Nathan Prescott, please report to the Principal's Office."_ Principal Wells's voice came over the school loudspeaker.

 _Least he's taking some action._

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed a few pieces of paper on the ground scattered but close together. Picking up one of them, I can see this is a flyer. I read the details.

* * *

 **MISSING**

 **Name: Rachel Amber**

 **Date Missing: April 22nd 2013**

 **OTHER**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 5'5 - Weight: 110lbs**

 **Hair: Blonde - Eyes: Hazel**

 **Additional Information: Tattoo on calf of a dragon and a star on the inside of the left wrist**

* * *

 _Rachel Amber? Wow... she looks so hopeful and pretty. I hope that she's okay._

Looking back at Daniel, I went over to him wondering what his latest masterpiece is on. Daniel is a lot like me in some ways. He's quite and keeps to himself. But he has some amazing sketches that would only rival Leonardo Da Vinci! I think he came from Puerto Rico. His black hair was short and well combed; Something that I need to work at. He wore a sweatshirt of a shirt, jeans and sneakers. Definitely has a cool style.

I smiled back. "Hey Daniel. What are you working on?"

Seems I startled him because of him jolting a little, but he looked up and grinned. "Oh, hi, Max." Daniel's quite Hispanic accent had a nice ring to it. "Just something to turn into next week." He showed me his masterpiece, which looked so somewhat graphic, but at the same time, totally freaking awesome. Although not colored in, Daniel created a vivid sketch of a black wolf attacking a pinned owl while a frightened deer is behind the wolf. The way the wolf presents itself, it looks like it's protecting the deer from the owl who looks more angry than terrified.

"Is the wolf the good guy?" I guessed.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes! The owl was attacking the deer, but it didn't know the deer had a fierce canine guardian."

"Poetic and awesome. I like it." I commended him. "You thinking of coloring it in?"

He shook his head. "Seeing pictures in black and white feels more... what's the word?" He pondered his head a bit. "Real I think."

I nodded in agreement. "Black and white can have that effect."

"Ummm..." He hesitated. "I-if it's alright with you, may I sketch you?" I-I do put my sketches on Facebook though." He quickly squeezed in more. "It's fine if you don't want to."

I grinned at the idea I'd be a muse. "You're planning to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack?" I teased him snickering a little.

He let out a nervous laugh and he was getting red.

I chuckled. "Sure why not? I'd love to be a muse."

"Funny you should say that." He beamed. "I was thinking of my first muse: Rachel Amber. She told me the same joke you just said about French girls. I don't know what that means though."

I laughed. "Watch Titanic and you'll understand." I became more serious now that he brought up Rachel. "I just saw a flyer about her missing. Do you know her?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but she asked me to sketch her once. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met." He quickly added, "You included, Max."

I smirked sitting down on the grass with him. "Nice save." I joked. "Sketch away Daniel. I'm sorry I'm a step down from Rachel though."

"No! No! You're a good... substitute muse." He stammered. "I-I mean, another cool muse!"

I laughed not minding at all still in a sitting position extending my legs out to my side while I let my hand support my balance.

"Nice." Daniel approved. "Good pose." I can hear his pencil softly scratching against the paper.

It took about ten minutes for Daniel to finally rest his hand at his side and revealed a perfect reflection portrait of myself. No detail has been missed.

"Wow!" I was blown away by his skills. "That's incredible Daniel! You are a modern Renaissance Artist.

A small smile curved. "Thank you, Max."

I got to my feet saying my farewells to Daniel as I walked around campus. One thing that I find pretty cools is Mr. Jefferson's works of art being displayed on galleries that dot the campus. I examined one of his works showing a girl in black and white looking down in a shameful way, and she dressed somewhat exposing.

 _It does speak to me, but feels kinda dark._

I internally shuddered picturing what that poor girl is going through. Frankly I don't really want to think about that anymore.

"Hey, I know you!"

I turned to see Stella who looked as if she came over to examine, Mr. Jefferson's work too. I don't really talk to her all that much, but she seems nice. She has that cool nerd look to her with the ponytail, glasses, and purple sweatshirt with a peace symbol on it.

"You're Max right? From Jefferson's class."

I nodded. "Yeah. Good to see you, too Stella." Not really surprised she said it like that. I do pretty much keep to myself after all.

"Oh man.. He's incredible when it comes to this kinds of shots." At least she was enjoying this picture more than I am.

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it does a good job painting the atmosphere. Even if it's all dark and gloomy."

"That's what so cool about his photography. It's not just good shots, it's all about taking in the feeling of what it's like. Like you're really there. Except you're really not."

I nodded. "Good point. He is pretty cool." I admit. "I feel honored that a famous photographer came over and teach us some cool tips and methods."

"Me too." Stella said. "I'm glad he came back from Urban New York to teach us Arcadia hicks a thing a two. Must piss off those East Coast Elites too." She sighed. "Plus he is pretty hot for an older guy."

 _Okay I'm not that kinda girl, Stella._

"I'd make a move, if Victoria wasn't slobbering all over him." She finished scowling.

 _Eugh... Definitely not my cup of tea..._

"Well... He doesn't really think all that much on Victoria's flirting." I told her. "What I'm trying to say is, don't get your hopes up too. Aaannnd... that he has some good tastes."

Stella laughed. "Oh Max, you have a lot to learn at Blackwell. Rachel Amber? She totally had sex with him. Well, I got that from a good source."

 _When people say it's from good sources, that means it's bullshit._

"You know Rachel?" I asked.

"No not really. We talked a little, but I saw her hanging out with the kool kidz like Victoria, Hayden, ect. Not my style. She's really nice though."

"That's good to hear then." I decided to change the subject. "So, how's your photo submission going?"

"Nothing so far, Alyssa and I can't decide on what we should do." Stella explained frowning. "She's kinda obsessed with trying to get into the Vortex Club that she's bailed on me. I don't really see how the Vortex Club is that big of a deal. Just feels a lot less fun than they portray."

I grinned. "And here I thought I was the only one who thought that."

"Well I have to get going. Alotta studying to do. Hope to see you around." She said waving good bye as she jogged in the other direction where the dorms were located.

"See ya!" I called back. She gave me the courtesy of turning around and waving again before carrying on.

 _Man. Rachel does have a reputation here at Blackwell._

I decided to walk over to Brooke who perfectly stuck a gentle landing for her drone. She's pretty cool, but for some weird reason, she's not all that friendly. Like I did something wrong, but I don't know what. At least she wasn't hostile.

"Hi Brooke." I greeted. "Nice landing."

She looked up at me simply acknowledging my presence. "So I take you wanna fly my drone." She guessed.

 _Well... when you put it that way, how can I refuse?_

"I'd love to!" I beamed. I never really thought of flying drones, but now that I think about it, flying it sounds totally awesome. "I mean I love balloons and planes and-"

"This is neither." She abruptly cut me off. "Do you know what a drone is?"

"A... weapon?" I mean the military loves using those little guys like all the time.

She looked at me like I was brain damaged. "Uhh... you read too many conspiracy sights. This might be too complicated for you."

 _I don't see how their conspiracies but okay._

She scoffed. "And I thought Warren said you were smart." She began to shoo me away by flicking her hand. "Please, step back. Like all the way."

I scowled but complied stepping back. "If you like Warren just ask him, don't hate on me." I mumbled.

Looking down at the ground, my eyes caught the attention of the box of Brooke's drone with the label displayed.

 _ **hiFly B400 evo**_

 _What a fancy name for a simple drone. I gotta admit though, kinda sounds cool. Too bad I can't convince her... wait a minute._

A crafty grin curved across my lips and with bringing my hand up a little I can feel effects of my crazy power reversing everything back. Time rewinded 10 times the speed of normal time, and everything was caught in a bright but visible blur. Brooke was now speaking to me fast and in a language that sounded like gibberish. My body felt like it was going down a crazy roller coaster, and I wanted to scream, but my vocal cords couldn't produce sound. My hand was forced down with every fiber of my strength and just like that, time has been restored to it's normal course only back like forty seconds now.

I took in a silent deep breath letting my body recover from that reversed adrenaline rush in reverse. "Oh shit... Okay..." I panted softly pulling myself together. "Let's try this again."

"Hi Brooke." I repeated again.

"So I take it you wanna find my drone." Her expression and tone copied everything perfectly before the rewind.

I nodded. "Looks like a HiFly Drone." My head pondered the exact name of the name. "Model... B400 EVO? A nice pice of tech right there."

Her eye brows rise not expecting that revelation. "Wow... Impressive Max." She actually sounded impressed. "Why would you know that?"

"I love aerial photography. Drones are perfect for that especially at great ranges. It's the future of new images."

Brooke grinned. "Well Warren always said you were multi-faceted." She offered her pad to me. "You deserve a shot at flying my baby. Just... don't crash her, please. Ms. Grant would can me big time if she found my baby crashed and burning."

"No worries, Brooke." I can see the footage from her drone, and I'll admit I was sweating huge droplets hoping I wouldn't send Brooke's 'Baby' off to the junkyard. But after 45 seconds of flying 'Baby' around I was able to make it land gently very close to Brooke's shoe.

"Not bad, Max. A couple of close calls, but not a scratch."

I returned her controller to her. "Thanks for letting me have a try."

"Well you did impress me." Brooke scooped her drone into her arms and carefully stuffed it into her pink backpack. "I'm gonna hit Two Whales. Wanna come?"

The Two Whales! Oh my god, they have the best damn burgers in Arcadia Bay! No that's an insult. Best burgers ever! Oh man! I have to see if Joyce still works there and see if I can get Chloe to... Oh crap... Chloe...

 _Five years without any contact. I'm obviously gonna have to call her soon. The longer it is, the worst it will be. Jesus I'm a idiotic jerk..._

"Hello? Earth to Maxine!" Brooke called out to me snapping me out of my thought process.

"Uh.. No. Not now. I need to chill for a bit. Have fun now."

"No problem." She wrapped the strap around her shoulder. "See you around, Max." And with that, Brooke walked away over to the bus stop to wait for her ride.

I think I need to sit down and relax before I go any further, so I walked over to the bronze statue and took a seat on the brick outline letting the streaming water be heard.

 _Wow... this day has been so freaking crazy. No insane! Beyond insane! First that nightmare, then that gun incident in the bathroom with Nathan Prescott and that girl, and just when I thought it wouldn't get any weirder, I suddenly have the power to reverse time! So much has happened to fast, and I can still feel my heart racing a little bit. But none of this makes any sense with my powers or that.. vision. I just get the feeling that I'm going to wake up one more time back in class. But... if this is a dream, then, as weird as it sounds, I'm not asleep. I guess I'm gonna need to find some answers then. And if I have powers, then that girl has to be real. But that's also the same thing for that tornado..._

A quick beep and buzz coming from my pocket snapped me out of my deep thinking. I pulled out my phone and saw that my screen was being overloaded with texts from Warren.

 _Warren: Hi Mx, can you get my flashdrive? I need some info, and space_

 _Warren: Hullo? Max you there?_

I returned the favor not wanting my phone to blow up.

 _Max: Srry. Running late. Been a crazy day._

 _Warren: All good. I'll be in the parking lot looking cool! You'll see._

 _Max: I'll have the camera at the ready, see you soon._

 _Warren: I hope so._

I smirked at that last text. I hope so? It's not like the end of the world is happening, Warren. Well I guess Two Whales is gonna have to be put on hold. I hopped to my feet and made my way over to the dormitory building where my favorite cocoon is waiting.

* * *

 **Dot's POV**

Oh man that water was so freaking awesome! Next time I come back to the tower, I'm definitely doing that again.

The town is farther out than I thought! I knew it would be a quick travel, but geeze! I must have walked a couple of kilometers now, and all I see is more of the road, trees, and the shoreline with that beautiful ocean. The gulls can still be heard too, and they haven't shit on me yet, so this adventure is a freaking breeze.

This road looked old fashioned as well with a little uneven pavement as it's coating, and there were lines dividing up the road, and it's pretty freaking huge! Four big vehicles can take the whole thing up across!

I was strolling on the left side of the road trying to see if I can whistle, but so far I have had no success. Ice always told me the key is to curl my tongue when I blow out, but it's not working out for me. At least I have the muscle capability to curve my tongue. Soon I just gave up and started humming my favorite song. It wasn't long until I was dancing along to the song I was humming, and I quickly switched to singing and dancing.

 _"Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!  
We need someone to lean on!  
Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!  
All we need is somebody to lean on!_

 _Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!  
We need someone to lean on!  
Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!  
All we need is somebody to lean on!"_

Everything in my body ceased to move as my mind assumed total control over me making me semi unconscious.

 _The restraints held me in down on the cold table as people in slim white hazard material suits started touching me everywhere. I couldn't move. My arms and legs could not defend me. My mouth was covered by tape not letting me speak. I was so scared. Please make them stop... Make them stop..._

 _I can see him. He's in charge of all of this. The well combed gray hair, trimmed beard, and friendly eyes. It was all just a lie! He told me I'm his favorite, and I had a purpose ahead of me. I can see the needle in his hand. He was going to put me to sleep! His hand gently brushed across my face shushing me gently._

 _"Don't worry, my sweet." He whispered softly. "When you wake up, you will be reborn. The perfect specimen that will deliver us from... this horrible war." His mouth was so close to my ear. "You will be our hero."_

 _He brought the needle up and I started screaming and I was trying get my arms and legs out of my restraints._

 _Before the needle could poke my neck, a loud boom went off and the people have blood all over them. His face was hurt, but he ran out of the room. I still couldn't move, and I was screaming louder than ever but I couldn't hear myself. I couldn't hear anything but this ring._

A loud low pitch honk allowed me to regain full control of my body and senses. My head twisted behind me seeing some huge vehicle getting closer and closer. Reacting immediately, I leaped to my left side just in time to see the vehicle carrying some huge box behind it drive on by. I rested there for a few seconds breathing in deeply.

"Inhale... exhale..." I repeated. "Inhale... exhale... Ohh fuck..."

 _I'm so glad those fuckers are dead. INoSense can rot in hell!_

I laughed a little. "I'm not planning to get squashed on my first day. Think I'll stay on the side."

After a bit of walking, I can finally see the outskirts of the settlement, and a large ancient sign that looked decorative with giant words and a painting of the town on it.

 _WELCOME TO ARCADIA BAY_

"Thanks. Cool name."

Passing the sign I get the feeling I was in the settlement now. Arcadia bay was kind enough to provide a walkway for me. An ancient walkway, but I'm not judging, merely observing. I saw a couple of vehicles passing by one going back the way I came, and two more going into town. They looked simple, but they were big! I mean, I bet it's roomy in those cars.

 _Do they really need to be that big though?_

It didn't take long for me to get into the town proper. A road divided one line of buildings and the other column with the same thing. There were wooden poles sticking up from the concrete with black lining sprawling to the next pole down and so on. Ancient, simple, and pretty freaking cool! It feels more... natural! It's like there something so cool about it, but I can't really explain it. Yeah it's not Orchard District, but it looks so cool it doesn't have to be. In fact, I think I prefer Arcadia Bay over Orchard District. There weren't a lot of people, but there were enough to not make this place feel like a ghost town.

Looking both ways, I decided to sprint across the road when I saw it was empty with vehicles. I laughed that I made it across the other side like it was some miracle I didn't get run over. I was now standing in front of grey painted building with some sort of electric board at the top with some kinda big fat fish smiling. Underneath it was the name of the building I'm guessing.

 ** _Two Whales Diner  
Open 24 hours_**

 _Damn. 24 hours? Hardcore! Wonder what kinda food they have. From the looks of it, I don't think they'll give the food out for free. To bad I don't have anything to trade with at the moment.._

"That was pretty ballsy of you, kid!" A man's voice called out to me.

 _Kid? I'm gonna be eighteen in one day, pal. I'm not a kid._

I looked over to see there was indeed a man looking right at me. He was wearing a clean sleeve shirt with some kinda vest over him, and he was standing behind a table and a sign reading in big orange 'SAVE OUR CITY". His hair and beard had a reddish color to it. His face looked weary and wrinkled.

As I approached him, I can see there are pieces of paper on the table showing huge fish on the front as well as a similar message: 'Save our Bay. End the Man-Made draught in the Bay!' His name seemed to be displayed as well reading 'R.J. MacReady' There was all sorts of stuff on the table.

"Last time I checked there was more than enough water out in the bay." Was my greeting to him.

R.J. Scowled at me. "More than enough water, but no place for me to fish."

I decided to be more serious. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Arcadia Bay isn't the same fishin' town I grew up in. Hell I don't think it is a fishin' town anymore..."

"Is there something wrong with the water?" I asked curious of what he meant.

"No, no! Nothin' like that." He assured me. "The damn Prescott's grab ahold of all the harbor rights and they changed the rules so much that we ain't allowed to go catch any fish." His somberly shook his head. "It's a shame that not enough people care... Especially since fish are the main exports for this town."

 _Exports? There are other settlements?_

I felt sorry for this guy. He was pretty much doing this his whole life and from the way he talks about it, it's like a passion to him. It's sad to see people being brought down to such a low level like that. And whoever the hell the Prescott's were, I'm guessing they're not the most popular around here. Just very powerful.

"Who are these Prescott's you mention?"

R.J. looked at me like I had four eyes or something. "Yer not from around here are ya?"

I nodded. "Just got into town."

"You been on the road 'while, kid?"

"Okay, dude. Don't me 'kid' please." I scolded him.

"Sorry! Din't mean nothin' by it." He offered his condolences. "Just by the clothes you were is that you walked quite the distance."

I looked down at my clothes knowing what he meant. "Yeah." I lied. "I... travel from town to town."

He nodded approvingly. "I like yer spirit, young gal."

"Thanks."

"But in answer to yer question, the Prescott's are a family with so much money, and power that they can rename this town Prescott Bay." He grumbled.

I nodded sympathetically knowing familiar people like the Prescott's.

 _When he puts it like that, they would be fun to fuck around with._

"Can they really?"

"Nah!" R.J. gave me his assurances. "They're not as powerful as they like to think, but they got their hands in a lot of stuff, and if they don't like something, they'll get it out of the way. Those pricks even got some friends the police."

 _Well that's good to know..._

I wanted to talk about something else now. Something I noticed back at the tower. "Do you know anything about a woman named Chloe Price?"

He looked at me seeing where I was going with this.

"I... saw a couple of... papers with her on them when I was coming into town."

That seemed to satisfy his curiosity. "Never knew personally, but I did see a lot of those missing person posters everywhere. She's also Joyce's daughter. She's the waitress of this fine establishment right 'ere right behind me."

 _Don't say anything that may sound weird... just smile and nod._

I smiled and nodded. "Well... I better get moving. Thanks for the pep talk." I bumped my fist on chest and gave him two fingers forward giving him my goodbyes.

"I gotta pack up soon. They're still some good places for me to fish, and I hear 'em calling for Bali Hai."

I was puzzled. "Bali what?"

"She's my fine vessel. The fished loved her so much once, they'll jump into her."

"Good old days, huh? See you around, pal."

I continued down the walkway passed the Two Whales Dinner. But before I could go any further continuing my adventure, I can see one downside of this town. Down an alley on close to the Two Whales Diner is woman who would like a fellow sister. She looked like a middle age woman with brown messy hair, and shares the same type a dirty clothing that I am wearing. She had very little things to call her own as I only saw a sleeping bag, a plastic cup with some black stuff in it, and long orange sticks on a white plate.

 _Poor woman... She must've been living like this before I was born..._

I decided to go greet her. She noticed my presence and looked up with in inquisitive look in her eyes, like she was seeing into me. She gave me a small friendly smile as I stopped in front of her.

"Hello, ma'am." I greeted.

"Well lookit you." She examined me head to toe. "They'res an old sayin' that you can tell a lot by a person by the shoes they where. And yer shoes are tellin' me there is more to you than meet's the eye."

I chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. Something like that."

"Feel free to take a seat." She offered.

"Thank you." I accepted sitting down on the ground in front of her. "What do you mean 'theres more to me than meets the eye'?"

"It's just the shoes, or those scars that give it away. From what I can tell, you are a young woman who's seen a lot of horrors and hardships. The kind of horrors that are considered mythical pure evil to the people here. And the hardships that would break and kill even the strongest toughest man."

"Sucks to be men I guess." I joked chuckling.

She laughed at that. "Amen."

"We just met, and yet somehow, I think you know a lot about me." I'm interested to hear what she has to say next. She seems very wise and observant.

"From what I can from that sweater, you're from another time and place." She assumed. "I may not go shopping for clothes, but I don' think people would be makin' that kinda sweatshirt just because they love Scotland."

I know what she meant. "Scotland 2019." I said looking down at the label. "They won the world cup that year. Wait..." What did she mean by another time and place. "This is a stupid question but... what's the date?" I asked her hesitantly getting the feeling that she's going to look at me and think I'm not right in the head, but her observant look never left her face.

"October 7th, 2013. Pretty warm this time around."

My eyes widened and my mouth went agape. "2013..?" I mouthed. "Am I..? No, it can't be..."

 _That means this was before the tides rose... But... if it's 2013, why am I 30 years in the past?_

"Am I dreaming?"

She shook her head. "Wide awake."

I sighed. "Okay... wha- where am exactly?"

"Arcadia Bay of course." She did not sound like I was crazy at all. "In the good ole state of Oregon. Been my home all my life."

 _State of Oregon?_

"In America?" I gasped at such a realization before laughing. "I was expecting the Statue of Liberty, or Hollywood, or trying a burger."

 _Not the Himalaya's. But still pretty awesome._

She chuckled at me being in awe. "You're in the wron' state for those wonders, honey. And people would find it strange that a girl with the accent has never set foot on America."

"My family was from here before... Bad stuff happened to the world."

The Elderly woman was curious by what I meant. "Sounds serious. Bet where ever you came from you must've been safe from mother nature's wrath."

"You can say that." I said. "I'm sorry. This is just... wow! I'm sorry, you must think I'm totally crazy right now."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm too old to judge. Plus I know you're not crazy. Like I said, there's more to you than meets the eye."

A loud slamming noise interrupted our conversation and I can hear distant shouting coming closer and closer to where I was at.

"I should have known that you were going to be trouble! This whole thing was a mistake!" A young girl's voice cried out distraught.

"Babe! C'mon! I love you! You know I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger!" An older man's voice was pleading. He sounded like he was in tears. "I don't even know-"

"Stay the hell away from me, Frank! I mean it!"

I turned around just to see a man marching past us and then vanished behind the building next door.

"That man's trouble." The woman told me. "You better be that girl's guardian angel."

"What girl?" I asked. "Who is she?"

"A rebellious gentle soul." She replied. "Go on. You can take that man no problem."

I nodded obviously not wanting to see her potentially suffer by someone's hands. I sprinted out of the alley shouting back to the woman, "It was nice talking to you!"

Looking over where the man was going, I saw nothing. But it didn't take like before I heard more shouting from both people and it sounded close. It sounded like it was coming behind the next alley over. I immediately raced over hearing what sounded like a very intense argument, and it sounded like it was getting nastier.

"Stop following me!"

"I know you love me, baby! Please I'll change! I'll even get rid of all that shit if it makes you happy!"

"You wanna make me happy?! Let me see her again, and stay the fuck away from both of us! That's when I'll be happy!"

"No! You're not leaving me!"

"Let me go, Frank! Now!"

I came across the expected alley to see a man violently grabbing ahold of a young girl. She looked angry and terrified at the same time. It didn't take long before he was forcing his mouth on her and starting taking her shirt off making her scream through her lips.

Everything went red and before I knew it, I charged at full speed grabbing ahold of his shoulders and squeezed them harshly yanking his asshole off of this girl and throwing him onto the ground face planting him hard with a loud thud. He got up with a look on his face saying, 'what the fuck just happened?'

If theres one this I can think about this fucker, is that he dresses tough and likes to take it out on other people. He wore a black jacket with some jeans and black shiny boots. His hair was cropped and blonde and had a scraggly beard, and some kinda tattoo on his neck. When I saw me, he looked like he was ready to rip me in half. Like he could try. I heard a quick click and he brought out a small knife pointing it at me.

"Last mistake you'll ever make, you little bitch." He growled viciously.

I scoffed. "You wanna say that up close, motherfucker?"

That seemed to pissed him off even more, and bolted at me shouting with his knife in the air.

"Frank! No!" The girl shrieked.

When he got close, I seized his arm with the knife twisting hit in rough 360 forcing him to scream and drop the knife. He lowered his head enough allowing me to knee him right in the nose sending him back on the ground covering his bleeding nose in one hand. I can hear him crying and muttering something.

"Anything else you wanna say, you sick fuck?!" I yelled just getting warmed up. "I wanna hear it!"

I can feel someone grabbing me by the my hand and I looked over to see it was the girl I just saved. Just looking at her calmed my anger. She was... just so breathtaking. Her skin was so smooth and perfect with amazing creme porcelain complexion. Her dark blonde hair, although somewhat raffled, looks so amazing. There was a blue feather on her right ear that looks pretty awesome on her. And her hazel eyes just sparkled. Her clothes of a shiny white jacket, jeans, and brown leather boots.

"Stop! Please Stop!" She pleaded.

The jackass started to get back up grunting in pain.

"Come on! Let's go!" She egged me on pulling on my hand as we both ran away from that crazy dude.

After running far enough, we stopped panting catching our breath. We ended up on a walkway on the other side of this settlement far away from that guy known as Frank.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for her.

"Yeah... yeah..." She said a little shaken obviously and I can by her red eyes, puffy cheeks, and wet streak lines down her face that she was crying, but smiled gingerly. "I wish it wouldn't had come to that. But, thank you. For saving me." Her voice was gentle and heavenly.

"All in a days work." I replied smiling offering out my hand. "I'm Dot."

She smiled taking my hand. "Rachel."

My first day in the outside world in the past, and so far, I had found a cool scenery, almost got ran over, found a settlement, talk to a fisherman, and elderly woman knows about me, and last and most importantly I saved Rachel's life from some crazy nutjob. Wonder what else is in store for me?

* * *

 **Whew! I got this chapter done at almost 3 AM in the morning! So PLEASE forgive me if it's kinda sketchy!**

 **So Rachel Amber is alive! I decided to let Dot have another adventure in Arcadia Bay, but that doesn't mean she will not meet Max. In short, Max and Chloe and there Rachel and Dot. More later on with that :P**

 **The scene with the homeless woman may have been too rushed, but she seems very wise and aware of a lot of things. She didn't think Max was crazy when she told her about the tornado, so I figured why would she think Dot it crazy?**

 **Also Dot may know Chloe. Wonder how she knows her?**

 **If you guys are wondering what Dot's feet look like, they look like 96's deviantart Foot Prosthetic Concept. They look pretty awesome!**

 **Feel free for theories and predictions! It's one thing I love about Life is Strange.**

 **Disclaimer: Major Lazor and DJ Snake ft MO/ All we need is somebody to lean on.**

 **Thanks again guys! I'm gonna go to sleep! X) X) Zzzzz...**

 **DeltaSandman out!**


	5. Chapter 4: One Strange Day

**Chapter 4**

 **Max's POV**

Strolling into the courtyard of the Dorms, I began to feel as if something was mystical here. It was like there was some sort of deep connection with here. Maybe it's just me being very observant and more aware of this section than I would give it.

Unlike the main courtyard, the Dorms felt more secluded and natural. A big part of it was because it was not right next to a busy street, but also it has scattered thunderbirds displayed on the grass and on the hillsides surrounding the property.

There weren't as many people hanging around here unlike the outside of the main building, but there were still a lot. Alyssa was sitting on a Bench reading a book. She didn't look like she was enjoying it but more like she was totally focused on it. Then there's Zach throwing the football over to a friend of his I guess. Samuel, the janitor of Blackwell was getting ready to paint the side of the building already having the ladder and paint for the job. Over by the main entrance where there was construction going on, I can see none other than Queen Bee Victoria and her two faithful minions Taylor and Courtney. Those two had their eyes fixated on her like she's the only thing they can both see. Just coming out of the Dorm were Trevor and his buddies with skateboards with them. They looked pretty pumped for another day of skating down by their little hangout. Mrs. Grant was Seeing Kate by herself on a bench with her head looking down at the grass made me worry for her. I'm really worried for her, people may give her shit because of her strong faith, but it doesn't get to her all much. Either she's been doing a great job hiding her grief or something horrible has happened.

 _I definitely need to talk to her._

Ms. Grant was talking to Evan over by a table. It look like she had some list in her hand or something of that matter. She handed it to Evan and wrote something down on it and then after that, Ms. Grant smiled and said her goodbyes carrying on.

I walked over to Kate who didn't seem aware I was coming over. It's when I sat down next to her is when she saw me. Kate gave a smile that looked like it was forced on her, and her cheeks were somewhat puffy and her eyes were a little red.

"Hi, Max." She said.

"Kate. What's going on?" I asked worried placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

She looked away with a look of shame on her face. "Max, I'd just like to be alone right now, okay?" Her severe tone took me aback a bit. Even she was shocked by her unexpected hostility. "I-I'm sorry... I just need some time to myself. We'll talk later. Okay?"

I gave her a small smile. "Okay. I'll text you later on." I excused myself from the bench and walked away respecting Kate's privacy.

"Excuse me, Max!"

I can see Ms. Grant jogging over to me. What can I say about Ms. Grant other than she's the coolest science teacher anyone has ever had? Ms. Grant is an middle aged African American woman with her short hair in curls. She wore a pink sleeve shirt with a peace necklace around her neck. I can hear her heels clicking louder as she came closer.

"Hi, Ms. Grant." I greeted.

"Good to see you." She said grinning. "I know everyone just loves signing a petition, but can you do Ms. Grant a favor and hear me out?"

"I always have time for you, Ms. Grant." I answered. "What's the petition for?"

"The chief of security here at Blackwell, David Madsen, wants to put surveillance cameras ALL around the campus. Halls, classrooms, the gym, dorm rooms, you name it, he wants them there." She explained.

 _He's really committed to his job huh?_

"Blackwell Academy should be a high school, not a high security penitentiary."

 _I guess ever since Rachel vanished, maybe he just wants to make sure that other students are safe and sound?_

"I can see both sides to this." I brought up my piece. "Those cameras would have probably helped Rachel."

Ms. Grant smiled at that. "You are fair minded, Max. And I am praying that Rachel will be found safe and sound, bless her soul. But this petition isn't about her. Blackwell has a noble heritage that can be traced all the way back from the Native Americans who founded this land, to the pioneers who shared it in peace, not fear and violence."

I raised my brows slightly. "I didn't realize the pioneers got along with the Native Americans.."

Ms. Grant knew what I meant. "I understand where you're going with that, Max. But in this case, the tribes welcomed the settlers to their land, and both cultures found a mutual symbiosis and thrived."

 _That's a Golden Age I can get behind. And people say people can't get along._

"Now before I sign you homework for this lecture, will you please sign this petition to keep Blackwell from going back to 1984?"

I didn't have to think of my answer to her. "Absolutely! I don't mind security, but not... this."

Ms. Grant beamed. "I knew you were my favorite student for a reason!" She handed me the petition and I added my name to the long list of people supporting Ms. Grant.

"I thought Warren was your favorite student." I noted smiling

Ms Grant laughed. "He's my favorite male student." She specified. "And since you did me a huge favor, I decided to cancel that homework assignment for you. Have a great weekend, Max."

"Bye, Ms. Grant!" I said my farewells as she walked away all high and proud.

 _Nice save on Ms. Grant's part on the favorite student thing. But... I always thought Brooke would be her favorite female student? I mean she's so smart, her brain is like a mental calculator. Now to get that flash drive before Warren overloads me with his messages._

If Victoria and her mindless followers weren't in the way of the Dorm entrance, things might have been more smoothly.

"Oh look, cherie's. It's Maxine Caulfield, the Blackwell Selfie ho." She taunted with a smug look on her face. Taylor and Courtney were giggling quietly. Victoria stood up and strolled around me scoffing. "What a lame gimmick. Even Mark- I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson- falls for your waif hipster bullshit."

I couldn't even look at her. I didn't know what to say.

"'The Daguerreian Process, sir.'" She did a mocking impression of me which did not sound like me at all. "You can barely say that." She stopped in front of me with her arms crossed and her snob smirk. "I guess you got your meds filled."

Victoria sat back down at her self proclaimed throne. "Well... since you know ALL the answers. I guess you'll have to find another way into the dorm. We aren't moving. Oh wait!" She reached into her pockets. "Hold that pose." Her phone appeared in her hands aiming it right at me as I stood there not moving at all. A beep and a flash and she was done. "Soo original. Don't worry, Max. I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it ALL over social medias. Now be a good hipster and go fuck your selfie, please."

 _You have got to be kidding... Now I wish I didn't talk to her. Geez why didn't I say something?_

I shook my head and walked away thinking to myself that I'm gonna have to text Warren that he's not getting his flash drive anytime soon. I went over to the bench sighing with my hands on my head just trying to block everything out.

 _I came back to Arcadia Bay for something exciting. And so far, I'm feel like I'm being rejected by everything and everyone. And I even have to deal with peoples bullshit if I don't have to. You know what? Maybe I should just stop trying..._

A yelp and shouting filled my ears and I quickly looked up to see that Victoria was mortified by the amount of paint that now stained her coat. "No way! No FUCKING WAY!"

I couldn't help but smile she got humiliated so hardcore!

I could see Samuel hurrying down the ladder to see if Victoria is okay. "Ole Samuel's sorry, young Victoria." He looked so ashamed that this happened. "Uh... white paint is not for... the hair."

"Get the hell away from me, you freaking weirdo!" Victoria brushed him away waving her arm to shoo making Samuel respecting her rude wish.

"H-hold on!" Courtney stammered. "W-we'll go get you a towel! Be right back." Both Taylor and her sprinted into the dorm.

Victoria took a seat back on the steps. "Move your asses, before I dry!"

 _Thank you, Karma! Time for your public humiliation, your majesty!_

I hopped off the bench and marched over to Victoria and as I got closer I can hear sniffling and she was muttering something to herself and then a sob was forced from her. I was really taken aback from this. I knew she'd be pissed but... not this upset.

 _Now I feel bad for the one person who's gives me shit about everything. Never thought that would happen._

I brought my hand to my other arm and shuffled the ground with my foot. "Umm... hey, Victoria."

She looked up and I can see the tear stains. "What do you want, Max?" Her tone was still hostile but it was cracking at the same time.

I really want to rub her face in deep with humiliation so bad, but my heart didn't feel it right now. Thinking the unthinkable I sighed and said my piece. "I'm sorry..." I started slowly. "That is a cool Cashmere coat."

Her expression softened not expecting kindness from me. "It _was_." Strongly emphasizing on the was. "But... there will be another."

I continued down the path of human kindness. "Well... you do know how to pick the right outfits."

She let out a smile. "I do have SOME talent. Mr. Jefferson told me-"

I quickly butted in. "I did see some of your picture. You've gotta great eye, Richard Avedon-Esque."

Any hostility was quickly vanished a beaming smile. "He's one of my heroes.. Thanks, Max." She said sincerely. "I... will admit I'm kind of surprised you haven't entered a photo yet. Based on your knowledge and eye, you'd be a good candidate."

 _Did she just actually complement me._

"I'm... working on it.."

We were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again annoyed. "I hope those sluts get here before they hang a sign on me."

I didn't say anything but gave her a quick nod. I didn't really know what to say next.

"Max..." Victoria's voice sounded sympathetic. "Look... You deserve another shot.." She pulled out her phone and did a couple a quick taps on it. "Sorry about block you and... and the 'Go fuck your selfie' thing."

I smirked. "That was mean, but pretty funny."

She shrugged. "Just... one of those days I guess."

"I know what you mean, Victoria. I'll see you soon."

She grinned and moved to the side. "Au revoir."

"Merci beacoup." I replied walking up the stairs and she seemed impressed that my response to her was in French.

 _Well glad that ended peacefully. I never thought me and Victoria would have a conversation without her berating me. Then again she probably played me. Ah whatever... I feel too good inside to rewind and actually humiliate her. Now to get the flash drive for Dr. Graham._

* * *

The second I got up to the second floor where my dorm room is at, a chirpy chime went off and I felt a quick buzz on my leg. I pulled out my phone to see I got a text from my mom. And by what it's telling me, it's like I'm being shunned for doing a good deed.

 _"Max your principal sent me an email saying you told some tall tales about a Blackwell honor student. Is this true? Principal Wells is worried that this was a serious false charge and that he is worried that you are making up stories call asap so we can talk about this- Mom"_

I sighed annoyed. "I'm glad you care about me mom!" Complying, I tapped my moms contact list and brought the phone my ear hearing waiting for ringing to stop and hear my moms voice.

 _"Max, baby, thank you for calling me so soon."_

"Mom, I know what you're going to say, and I promise you I'm NOT making this up!"

Her voice became more stern.

 _"That's not what Principal Wells emailed me. Max, why would you say something like this? Is because you two don't get along?"_

"Mom-"

 _"And against an honor student? What makes you think that's such a good idea?"_

"Mom! I told the principal that because it is the truth!" I stood my ground walking down the hallway right outside my door labeling the number 219. "He might be an honor student, but that doesn't excuse waving a gun! In the girls bathroom!" I noticed my voice rising and quickly scanned my surroundings to see if anyone was nearby. No one. I quickly opened my door and spoke in a softer tone. "And you know me. You know I wouldn't lie about something this serious."

There was a pause before I heard my mom sigh.

 _"I know you're not a liar, honey. It's just... I don't know. I just have a hard time believing that the principal would lie too."_

"He told me he would look into the case, brought Nathan to the office, and... I dunno hid the gun or lied or something. The point is I didn't lie."

 _"Okay... Look I'm gonna go now. I need some time to think right now. Call you later. Love you."_

She sounded obviously irritated. Probably because she didn't believe me. I felt a little betrayed that mom didn't trust me, but things will cool off in time. We both need time.

Even though I got into Blackwell not to long ago, I wasted no time decorating my dorm to make it my little patch of heaven. If people saw this place, they might have think I have overdone a lot with the decorations. The wall next to my bed was adorned with many pictures produced by my favorite analog camera of vacation spots, big game events, great landmarks ect. Staring at them every night before I go to sleep makes me feel all nostalgic. Speaking of sleep, my bed, all neat and tidy was covered by a blue quilted blanket that me and my mom sewed together, and two sets of pillows were stacked on both ends of the bed with my favorite bear The Captain sleeping soundly. Right by my window was Lisa, my baby plant. Sadly, I'm not being a good mom to her. I definitely need to let her drink some water. My guitar was laying on top of my couch. I haven't practice it in awhile. I should get back in the groove.

I rubbed my feet on my favorite 'Keep Calm and Carry On' mat and walked over to my cabinets setting my bag on the counter with a loud thud. I noticed an edge of paper sticking out from my chocolate chip cookie box. I wasted no time sliding the paper out from underneath and the second I laid eyes on what turned out to be a picture, I cursed at myself for not being my careful with it. It was a vintage black and white photo of a rugged man in his mid thirties and a mustache wearing a heavy sheepskin flying jacket and a leather helmet with goggles at the top. His posture was tall and proud and carried with him a calm but powerful grin as he stood behind an airplane with a target painted on the tail. At the bottom labeled a name of the pilot and the date it was taken.

 **Flight Lieutenant Archer Caulfield**

 **September 9th, 1940**

 _I wonder what he would think of his great granddaughter? Probably not very highly..._

I carried this over to my wall of fame with some tape and give it a nice empty spot in the middle. "There you go, grandpa."

Warren was still going to need his flash drive, but after all that crazy shit going on today, I just crashed onto the bed pulling The Captain in my arms hugging him tightly and stared up at the wall feeling happy at the simple comforts my dorm offered to me.

 _Home sweet home. My favorite cocoon._

* * *

 **No ones POV**

Dot and Rachel were walking down the sidewalk shortly after their introductions now strolling in silence.

"Hey... listen." Dot started. "About what happened back there.. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Rachel looked at her.

Dot continued. "I mean, it's gotta be weird seeing a stranger beating up a guy. I know I've gone too far, but.."

"I think we're not strangers anymore." Rachel said frowning about what happened earilier. "Like I said, I wish it hadn't come to that, but... thank you. I mean it."

Dot nodded. "I guessing the dude is no stranger?"

"Frank Bowers." Rachel answered scornfully spitting at the name. "I thought he was a good man deep down, but it turns out he's just a horrible asshole."

"Yeah you made it quite clear that you never wanted to see him again." Dot added.

Rachel's brows raised slightly on how she knew about that.

"Umm... I was right outside that place the... dammit I forget what it's called. It serves food though."

Rachel smirked. "The Two Whales Diner?"

"Yeah." Dot declared. "Sorry... I'm obviously new in town."

Rachel looked at Dot thoughtfully before speaking. "When did you arrive?"

"Just today. Like twenty minutes ago." Dot answered looking down at her attire. "Wow I'm gonna need to clean these bad boys up soon."

Rachel giggled sweetly. "I think I can help you out with that. You can use some of my clothes." She offered. "You can even stay at my place if you got no place to stay."

Dot politely shook her head. "That's not necessary, Rachel. I can find a few places to crash don't worry."

Her face showed the opposite of what Dot meant. "Please? I insist." Her eyes showed sincerity.

See that Rachel was more than willing to offer her help, Dot nodded. "Sure why not? Thanks." She said gratefully.

"You saved me. The least I can do is give you a place to stay." Rachel said graciously. "Visitors are obviously not allowed in the Dorms, but I can make an exception for my heroine."

Dot snickered at being called someones heroine. "Don't follow rules all the much I see?"

Rachel laughed at that. "Not all the time, but mostly yeah. Fuck 'em." She brushed streak of her hair away not taking her eyes off the mucky girl. "So where are you from?"

Question like that caught Dot off guard. Where was she from? Her brain thought hard about every American city she can think of but the internal panicking clouded her thinking. Feeling like there was little time to respond, she said the only thing that she forced out of her head. "New York!" She answered and realized that she said that a little too loud so she tried again and said calmly. "New York. Sorry."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "You are not from New York." She said not really convinced but her smile remained. "Did you seriously walked across the country to Oregon all the way from Manhattan?"

 _What the hell is a Manhattan?_

This time quick wit came to Dot's rescue. "Oh god no! Me and some pals... We got really cool jobs and... we were gonna go all the way to Hollywood for them." She answered thinking of the only two friends she has.

 _Friends? What to say of the friends part?_

"They... left me outside a casino in... Las Vegas so they can have all the glory to themselves making movies." She played the sad card on her deck.

Dot was both relieved and shameful that Rachel believed her lie when her hazel orbs looked at her sadly. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry." She said softly bringing a hand to Dot's shoulder in an affectionate matter. "That must have been hard for you..."

Dot flinched a little not expecting this type of contact from anyone. It felt alien to her, and yet she it had a comforting feeling to it. She buried her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and twiddled her fingers together in hiding. "Don't worry about it." Dot said smiling. "Turns out I had the better end of the deal. I found out they were arrested two days later." She added a more happy ending to that fake hardship. It did not make her feel any better that she lied.

"But still..." Rachel expressed sympathetically. "That's so cruel.."

Dot smiled trying to assure her. "I like the journey. Walking makes it feel more adventurous." That was the truth.

Although not completely settled. Rachel nodded buying into Dot's tale.

"I like your eyes." She commented kindly.

"Wha- oh!" Dot laughed and flattered her bright turquoise eyes at Rachel doing an angel pose making her giggle. "Why thank you. It's weird to see a girl with with these kind of eyes huh?"

"Not at all." The blonde said admirably. "My cars over here. C'mon!"

They stopped right in a parking lot right with only a few cars present. Dot followed Rachel to a blue 3 series BMW with Rachel unlocking her car by the button of her keys and with two clear beeps the doors unlocked. Rachel opened the door on her left leaving Dot confused.

"Wait... is she letting me drive this?" Dot mouthed. She she's adequate enough behind the wheel, but she would never expect someone she just met to give her free reign of their vehicle.

Not wanting to look strange, Dot played along and got on the right side of the car and sat down and was surprised that the steering wheel, gas, and breaks were all absent. When she turned to her left, Rachel was putting her seatbelt on and started jabbed the ignition with her keys.

 _Why is the... how... never mind.._

Rachel looked over at Dot smiling. "Don't forget your seatbelt." She reminded her sweetly.

Right!" Dot looked over her shoulder and yanked the seatbelt two times locking it in it's place, but extended it successfully the third time and brought in down to her buckle making a smooth click.

Rachel wasted no time backing up, then shift the gear making her go forward out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She brought her hand to the radio turning on some loud metal rock music making both her and Dot jolt. She brought the volume down rapidly until it was suitable for both of their ears. "Sorry!" She apologized still laughing.

Dot found it amusing too. "Don't worry, not the first time someone tried killing my eardrums!"

"Yeah the radio acts a bit weird. It doesn't do this often, but it gets me from time to time."

"You figure out what's going on?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but it's driving me crazy! I would take it down to the shop, but I don't think it's worth wasting money over."

"I can help." Dot offered adding her explanation. "I worked on fixing cars back home."

Rachel gave Dot a toothy grin. "It's okay, Dot." She politely turned down her offer and added her gratitude. "Thanks though."

Dot nodded and looked out the window sighing almost inaudibly letting her mind loose with deep thought.

 _2013? Okay, either I'm dead, I'm unconscious, or, as impossible as it sounds, I'm the first person to go back in time. The hell is this, a Back to the Future movie tape?_

She quickly glanced at Rachel who was focused on the road and darted her head back to the window.

 _She's a bad chick. Plus what I'm seeing out of her so far, she has a heart of gold. Not to mention she's a bit of a rebel._

"Soo..." Dot started trying to come up with something to say. "Wheres this Dorm at?"

Rachel turned the radio down a little bit so that her passenger would not have to shout over the hardcore music. "Blackwell Academy. It's like a college but for high schoolers."

 _A high what? Is that some kinda group of people?_

She at least knew what an academy was. "What are you studying over there?"

"International law, and photography." She answered happily. "So you're an actress?"

Dot looked at her awestruck. "A what?"

Rachel giggled at her reaction. "You said you were going to Hollywood. You and your friends were going to be actresses?"

Dot chuckled at the thought of her being an actress. "No, no. We were going to make movies."

"Make movies?"

"Yeah. I mean that's one of the cool things about Hollywood right? Making movies?"

"They are." Rachel said. "So you wanna be a film producer?"

Dot nodded. "Why not have some crazy ideas out on a film?" She joked.

It may not have been the greatest joke she ever told but Rachel laughed nonetheless.

 _Maybe it was the way I said it._

"I'll be sure to watch your movie when it comes out then."

There was silence in the car other than the punk rock music at a volume safe for human ears, and Dot looked over to her driver who had her eyes focused on the road, but she can also see something else in them. Was it worry, or sadness, or guilt? Or was it a combination of all three?

"You okay, Rachel?" Dot spoke concerned. "You look a little down."

Rachel turned to her grinning. "I'm fine. It's just been a crazy week for me you know? A lot of crazy stuff has been going on at our school and it's been driving everyone nuts a little bit."

That caught Dot's attention. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean?"

Before Rachel could answer, she looked out at her window and slowed her car down noticing something. Or in this case someone. "What the..." She pulled the car up next to the sidewalk where an argument was taking place, or harassment from the looks of it. A tall man with trim and proper buzz cut, and mustache looked as if he was threatening a young woman with her blonde hair neatly wrapped in a bun and looking terrified.

"Wait here." Rachel instructed opening the door and marching over to the man and girl. "David! Back off, now!" She shouted standing in front of the girl in a protective manner.

The scared girl looked up with wide eyes and a gape mouth. "R-Rachel?!"

Her presence only made David more furious as he gritted his teeth together. "You!" He growled jabbing his finger at Rachel. "I strongly advise you to get as far away from here as possible, before this escalates."

Rachel stood her ground. "So you can abuse Kate?" She shouted stepping forward getting really close. "Like you did with Chloe? I know about you assaulting her. Hell, I even witnessed you laying a fucking hand on her!" She took in a deep breath calming herself before continuing in a low but deadly tone. "Walk away, right now, or I'm calling the police."

Kate sniffled not even looking at her attacker in the eye. "Please just go.."

David was struggling to control his temper but would not risk making an episode in public. "Ms. Marsh attended last weeks Vortex Club party." He explained in a somewhat professional but still hostile manner. "She knows something that I need to know!"

"I don't know anything!" Kate whimpered sobbing. "I don't know what happened to me-"

"Don't you bullshit me!" David yelled his face growing red marching forward.

"Alright, David!" Rachel grabbed a hold of him blocking his advance. "Leave! Now! I don't give a shit if your Head of Security, I will call the cops!"

"I should be the one calling them, you little hell maker!" He screamed struggling against Rachel. "Ever since you came into Chloe's life all you did... If it weren't for you..""

"Hey! Knock it off!" A ferocious outcry chimed in and with a hand on David instinctively made him retaliate by bringing his fist in the direction the hand was in and with hard contact and a loud grunt of pain sent Dot down on the ground with her hands on the ground maintaining her balance.

There was silence from everyone motionless and shock at what they just witnessed. Both girls eyes were wide in horror to see muck ridden girl struck down brutally. Even David was horrified by what he had done and was speechless.

"I..." He didn't know what to say. "I didn't..." He tried walking over to the inflicted girl who looked back up at him giving him the death stare but made no moves to attack him, but her expression softened to see tears in his eyes and before he can say anything walked away from the three girls as fast as he could with his head down.

Rachel rushed over to Dot's aid getting down at her level. "Dot! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Her maternal nature showed softly placing a hand on Dot's covered cheek. "Let me see."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Dot brushed off.

Rachel was in no mood for tough manners. "Let me see!" She repeated more sternly.

Taken aback by this caring manner, Dot slowly removed her hand from her cheek and revealed that her face was red and quickly swollen. "Not as bad as it looks."

Rachel was still not convinced after further examination. "We're going have to put warm water on it. Come on." She lifted Dot to her feet and turned her attention back to Kate jogging back to her embracing the whimpering girl tightly. "It's okay, Kate. You're okay, sweetie." She soothed gently.

Kate relaxed her shoulders a little. "Rachel..." She squeaked. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Sobs shook her body violently.

Rachel shushed Kate softly. "Don't thank me. That's what friends are for." She pulled Kate out of a hug to look at her tear stained face but blessed smile before she was yanked back into another hug for a few seconds.

"Did he hurt you?" Dot's worried voice filled the silence as she stood next to them.

Both girls pulled away as Kate had her hands locked in together.

"No." She said. "But... He was just... following me all over campus today." Tears started welling up again. "After classes ended, I went to my church, but it was closed and then he came out of nowhere scaring me." Her jaw started quivering. "And what he did..."

"Hey, I'm okay." Dot comforted her grinning. "Just some minor bruising, but it'll heal."

Rachel scowled. "We still need to have it checked out." She turned back to Kate. "You want me to give you a ride back?"

Kate barely nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as her hand was in Rachel's guiding her to the car.

"I'll sit in the back." Dot volunteered opening the door for Kate and herself with both girls getting in. She offered her hand out to the front. "Dot. Nice to meet you."

Kate took her offer shaking her hand softly. "Kate. Nice to meet you too."

Rachel got back in her car shifting the gear into forward and drove onward. "Class... went okay, Kate?"

Kate continued to stare down at her feet. "It was alright thanks." Her tone was monophonic.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dot butted in. "Why was that guy being such a fu- I mean, aggressive?" She quickly cut off her cursing for a more subtle conversation.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it." Kate answered quietly.

"Kate," Dot refused to let this go. "Whatever happened, I need to know! Let me help! Please!"

"Dot, drop it please." Rachel told her sternly looking over to her passenger in a caring manner. "You don't have to tell us right now. It's okay." She said softly.

Kate nodded. "Thank you." She brought her head up a little. "I'm so glad to see you today."

"Me too, hon." Rachel cooed. "Me too."

The rest of the trip was filled with silence other the the faint rock music being played from the radio.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

If man ever had one thing from being sidetracked from, it's porn. In my case it's the same thing just only camera's showing off their gorgeous parts for my eyes to behold on.

 _Just look at these vintage beauties! Okay now I'm just making it weird.._

So many awesome cameras are on sale right now! Good thing I'm proud of my camera's line of work or else... Nah, I'm not that cruel. I switched over to my Facebook page after those moments of glory, and at the top of the page I can see the sketch of me by Daniel and has gotten a lot of likes for it as well.

 _I hope no one leaves him mean comments because it's me.._

A quick beep forced my head down to my phone fishing it into my hands and sighed that it was another text from Dr. Graham.

 _Warren: Max! Where are ya gurl?_

 _Max: On my way down! Don't worry, Doc!_

 _Warren: Doctor Graham is still in the house!_

Max chuckled at that last text and place the phone in her pocket and pulled open the drawer of her table where her flashdrive for Warren is resting. Or in this case _was_ resting. The drive was replaced by a yellow sticky note with writing on it.

 **Hey Girl,**

 **I borrowed your drive so I can watch some flix while I study. If you need it back, just track me down in my room.**

 **XOXO Dana**

 _That explains the missing drive._

I got up out of my chair needing to do one more thing before going out into the hall, and that's tendering to my Lisa's whim. I grabbed the water bottle off of the window and poured a couple of gulps onto the soil of my plant taking in the nutrients it needed.

 _I'm the worst baby mama. Drink up._

After using a good amount of water, I placed the bottle back on the window and left my dorm where it didn't take long from drama to occur.

"You can't get out now, Dana!" I can hear Juliet shouting. "Tell me the truth or rot in there!"

Juliet was right outside Dana's door not looking all that happy and I can hear loud banging coming from the door she was blocking.

"You think I would do something that stupid?" Dana's faint yelling echoed passed the sealed door.

I rolled my eyes at Juliet who was trying to get on the phone with someone. I don't know why Dana was locked in there, but that's pretty childish of her.

I walked over to her as she groaned in frustration hanging up on the phone not getting an answer on the other line.

"Everything cool, Juliet?" I asked.

Her scowl pretty much gave me an answer. "Oh yes Max. I've locked Dana in her room, because 'we're cool'."

"That's harsh. She's your friend."

"Friends don't sext with other friends boyfriends."

"You know that's not true!" Dana was banging on the door viciously.

 _Woah... Okay then._

"Probably not." I said. "So how'd you find out?"

She gave me a weird stare. "Uhh... why do you care? You never talk. You just zone out with your camera."

 _Probably because of the fact people don't like to talk to me._

My brows slightly furrowed. "Well... I guess that's why I'm talking to you now."

"Really? Then what's my last name."

She really expects me to know her last name? I bit my lip nervous of obviously answering wrong. I thought about her last name for a bit and I noticed that it ended with -son at the end of it. But what was it? Olson? Watson?

"Juliet... Mason." Was my final answer grabbing my shoulder nervously.

She scoffed at me. "Wow that's sad." Juliet sneered. "Thanks for your concern 'Max Caulfield.' It's Juliet Watson, by the way."

 _Dammit I had a feeling... Hmmm wait a minute._

Bringing my hand slightly away from my hip and with deep concentration I can feel the effects of time rewinding before I stopped letting time go back to normal again.

"What's up Juliet?" I started again.

Same scowl as before. "What's up? Well there's Dana trapped because of her sexting to my boyfriend. So everything is all good." Glad to see rewinding time effected her sarcasm.

"Juliet Watson, Be nice." I said using her correct name this time. "I just wanna talk."

She was a little surprised but somewhat happy I mentioned her last name. "Flattering. I didn't expect you to know my last name at all."

I smiled. "Of course I do." Lying without feeling guilty. One of the best feelings ever.

"Thanks. Like I said, Dana sexted Zach, so I locked her in there. Freakin' unbelievable."

"How'd you know that?" I was hoping for an answer this time.

"According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback."

"According to Victoria?" I repeated. "Interesting." And just how am I having a hard time believing this?

"Well Victoria saw the sext." Juliet confirmed. "And Zachary is not answering. Once Dana comes clean, she can go... straight to Hell."

Dana's voice came through the door again. "Max, I swear I didn't do ANYTHING!" She shouted.

"I dunno, Juliet." I said a little annoyed. "Do you really think Victoria would be telling you the truth?"

"How could she be lying to me if she told me?" Juliet defended irritably. "If you're taking her side, I think we're done here."

I shook my head. "Just don't be surprised if Dana does get out." I turned around and walked away with a new goal on my mind: Get proof that Dana's innocent. And what better place to start off at then Victoria's room.

The bathroom door opened and I can see Taylor and Courtney rushing out of it more than enough towels to carry.

"Oh man!" Courtney was in complete panic. "Victoria is going to be pissed we took so long!"

I rolled my eyes at them and carried on until I reached the ajar door of 221 of Victoria. Her white board next to her door was written in a famous quote by a famous man.

 **Be the change you want to be in the world.**

 **-Gandhi**

 _Give me a fucking break, Victoria._

I opened the door just a little bit making a soft creaking sound. I had a bad feeling that Victoria would be in her room doing something, but I didn't hear anything else, so I squeezed through the door and just like that I was now trespassing.

Victoria's room definitely had first class standards to it. Everything about her room from her bed to her computer desk, heck even her cameras! It smelled like five stars all over! I know she comes from a rich family, but oh my god!

I noticed there was a crumpled piece of paper on her coffee table, so I decided to see what made her so pissed off. I restored it to a more flat shape and found out it was a letter from the Kroft Gallery. Apparently her work has been rejected obviously making her furious.

 _Well at least she puts her work out there. Unlike me._

I crumpled it back up and place it on the table where it was before and snooped over to her desk where some proof has to be. Turning on her laptop was all I needed to do it turns out because the screen revealed to me an email from Victoria to Taylor.

 **Taylor**

 **So sad to inform you that I totally punked Juliet and Dana just now. All I had to do was mention to Juliet that I saw a nasty sext from Dana Zach's phone.**

 **Dumb azz bought it so expect the dorm to be on a full rampage soon. Juliet had this coming from slutting Zachery away from me! As for Dana- who gives a shit?**

 **Get out your popcorn.**

 **XX**  
 **VC**

 _Bingo! Now I need to print this fast and get the hell outta here!_

With one push of a button, the printer began to work it's magic and had a the printed email all ready for me. I snatched it into my hand and darted the hell out of here leaving closing the door gently.

I dashed all the way to Juliet who was staring at me with wide eyes at my sudden excitement. I stopped right in front of her breathing heavily.

"Read... this.." I panted handing her the letter.

Her eyes scanned every word and then showed regret. "Of course!" She scoffed.

Juliet then unlocked the door letting out a reasonably pissed off Dana with her arms crossed.

"I'm an asshole, Dana." Juliet confessed bringing her head down. "I'm sorry."

"You are!" Dana hissed. "And I hope so. You really think I would do something like that to you?"

"No. But I get super jealous sometimes." Juliet admitted. "I owe you dinner. Still love me?"

"And you do my laundry." The former hostage added.

"Thanks for that Max. You're like the Blackwell Ninja." Juliet smiled before walking away bringing her phone to her ear. "Now let's see what Zach has to say about all this!"

Dana's tight hug came out of nowhere. "You freed me! Thank you so much!"

"Anytime... Dana..." I grunted finding it hard to breathe through her powerful hug.

She released me and beamed. "Hold up, let me get you the drive!" She zipped back into her room and came back in two seconds with what I need. "Here you go, Max."

I was handed the drive and I tucked it in my pocket.

 _Must protect my precious, so Max never has to chase it down again._

"Hey listen. I'm studying right now, but do you hang for a bit tomorrow night? We can pop in a movie." Dana offered.

"Sure! Sounds fun! Thank you!" I said. "Well I better get going now before Warren attempts to blow up with my phone again."

She laughed at that. "Smart move. See ya around, Max!" With that, Dana closed her door going back to her homework.

With that little drama out of the way, it was now time to hang out with none other than the famous Dr. Graham.

* * *

This time I didn't have to worry about Victoria blocking my way out of the building because she was no long in possession of the stairs. I walked across the little walkway where Alyssa was still reading that book, but I heard a guy cursing in the background, and right when you least expect it, a football hit her directly back in the head.

"Ow!" She cried in pain feeling the back of her head. "That hurt!" I can hear her sniffling.

I looked over in the direction where the football came from to see it was thrown by a furious Zachary looking down at his phone not even caring that he hurt poor Alyssa.

 _Hold on, Alyssa! I got you!_

I rewind time a few seconds back before the football hit Alyssa in the head where she was now back to reading her book.

"Alyssa, move your head!" I spoke rapidly looking over at Zach and back at her.

"Umm... why would I want to do that?" She looked confused obviously.

"Please just do it!"

She shrugged. "Well if you insist." She said moving her head to the left dodging the football just in time letting it impact on the window shattering the glass.

"Oh shit!" Zach sounded scared now and I can see him running away now hoping to avoid trouble.

"Wow! That was a close one." Alyssa's usual monotone voice sounded really amazed. "Thanks, Max."

"No problem. Nice reflexes by the way."

She shrugged again. "They're not bad I'll admit."

"So what are you reading?"

"This?" She looked down at her book. "Just some chick flick. I figure if I read this, I'll be hanging with Victoria and the Vortex Club."

"Well... Good luck with that, Alyssa."

"Thanks, Max." And with that the book consumed her once again.

I carried on down the walkway where the parking lot was at but was stop short right outside the exit seeing David all up in Kate's face. She's scared for her life.

"If you think I'm blind, think again." He barked getting really close. "I see everything here at Blackwell. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Kate had her hands tightly together and her head was down. "No... and leave me alone!"

I was petrified at all of this. David can really be scary.

"You're not fooling me!" He was not done. "I know everything about this school, and I know you're hidin' somethin' from me! Don't forget that, Ms. Marsh." After that he marched away leaving Kate sobbing silently and she walked away too not even looking up once.

 _I have to help her! I have to!_

Taking in a deep breath know I will have to confront David face to face for Kate, my hand was brought up slightly allowing me to manipulate time to go backwards with my head feeling a little light. I stopped when I saw David and Kate back where they were.

"-do you understand what I'm sayin'."

I gathered my courage and stepped forward. "Hey!" I called out firmly. "Leave her alone, now!"

David looked over at me looking very intimidating. "Excuse us. This is official campus business!"

Looking over at Kate's fragile expression restored my courage. "Excuse _me,_ You shouldn't be yelling at students or bullying them!"

David was taken aback by that bringing his hand up. "Hey, listen. Nobody is being bullied. I'm doing my job."

"No you're not." I scoff. "Leave. Now."

His expression was one with shock and anger. "You're part of the problem, missy." He pointed his finger at me. "I will remember this conversation." He walked away this time looking like he just got brought down a peg or two.

Kate, on the other hand, looked more hopeful and smiled. "Max, thank you so much for standing up for me. I"m truly grateful!"

"I'm glad I could help, Kate." I said sincerely.

"I have to go now, but again thank you so much." She departed from the scene this time with her head up and the small smile never left her face.

 _I may have to deal with Officer David Dickhead, but I feel so glad I helped Kate. I can't stand people being bullied._

With that out of the way, I finally made my way to the parking lot where I can see Warren waiting for me. Although two years younger than me, Warren is taller. His brown hair had evidence that it was combed but still had a messy look to it. He had the coolest shirt on with the telephone booth from Doctor Who on it, which is one of his favorite shows. And I like it too. His brown eyes caught me and waved at me to come over here.

"Max! Get your ass over here, girl!" He called out all pumped up.

I chuckled and walked over to him reaching into my pocket for his present.

"What's up, Max? How are you?"

"Here's your flash. Thanks." I pulled out the drive for him to claim. I can see he was wanting to hug me be slowly brought his hands down and took it. I feel bad I did that to him.

"Umm... Thanks.." He was looking nervous. "Uh.. check out my new wheels!"

 _Did he really buy a used car? Awesome!_

"Cool! Very old school!" I was really impressed.

"1978 to be exact." He specified. "Now we can finally go to the drive in."

I shook my head at him smiling. "You're in the wrong time, Warren." Time. My powers. That nightmare. "Then again.. so am I."

"Hey, you okay?" Warren asked concerned taking a step forward.

"It's just been a crazy fucking day." I mumbled.

"I bet." He said. "I heard that Victoria got a face full of paint. I would've paid money to see that."

I laughed. "Really. Well I wish I would have known."

"You'd probably would have raised a Kickstarter fund for one pic of her covered in paint."

"Well had I known that... But Victoria put down my photo, so that drama ended well. Oh and thanks for giving my your flash. You had some pretty cool shit on there with Akira and Twilight Zone. Which seems apropos today."

"Well I do consider myself a... pop cultural pirate connoisseur"

"Well better than being called a thief."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha ha. What do you think of Cannibal Holocaust?"

I laughed. "I was disturbed on a whole lot of levels. You're remix was pretty gnarly but still crazy."

He shrugged. "I love sensitive vampires too you know!"

"Warren Graham sensitive? Who would have thought?" I smirked.

"Ouch. Sounds awful the way you said it."

"No! No! I love how you added 'Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!' in there! Was so funny and epic!" I quickly assured him. That was one the best things I have ever seen.

"Russ Meyer was a wizard when I came to black and white. Plus, babes with breasts."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Who would beat your sensitive ass down."

"Hey to me that would be a huge honor being owned by very attractive female vampires!"

"Oh Warren." I tutted him. "What am I going to do with you?"

Something caught my attention past Warren someone suddenly appeared. Like faded in to this very world! It was girl was shabby looking clothes, brown ponytail, and dirt stained skin. I know I saw this girl from... holy shit! That's her!

I walked past Warren not listening to what he has to say as I walked closer to her. The girl quickly noticed me too and looked just as surprised as I was. Her face was more visible in daylight with an pretty face with one scar on her eyebrow, another on her chin going up to the bottom lip and a few small ones dotted all over. Looking at her eyes she had very beautiful and unnatural turquoise eyes, like someone painted them and looked tired hinting dark circles were underneath her eyes.

 _She looks so pretty in a rugged way._

"I-" She was about as surprised as I was. "I recognize you. From the tower."

"Where the storm took place." I finished dazzled by what was going on.

The girl looked over to her right. "Sure! Give me a second!" She called over to... someone.

I looked over in the direction where she was looking to find there was no one there. "Who... Who are you talking to?"

"She's right there. See her?" She pointed over in the same direction where there was still nobody.

"I- I don't see anyone." I confessed very confused. I looked behind her and saw Trevor on his skateboard grinding on the railings landing on the ground skating at full speed behind the girl.

"Look out!" I shouted rushing forward to push her out of the way but I didn't feel the impact on her body and planted myself on the road hard. I grunted slowly getting up with Warren grabbing ahold of me and pulled me up.

"Max! Are you okay?" He asked a little rampant brushing me off.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I replied and when I got my bearings right, I saw that the girl was nowhere to be found. Like she had vanished.

"Max, who were you talking to?" Warren asked concerned taking me back to his car allowing me to sit on the hood.

Normally I would brush this off as me having a mirage or something, but looking at Warren, I think he wouldn't think I'm crazy. Hopefully.

"Warren... I need to talk to you about... something that happened to me in class today."

He had his arm around me. "What's bothering you?"

"Okay.. In Mr. Jefferson's class, I kinda dosed off and I had this crazy bizarre dream with... well have you ever had a dream so real it felt like a movie?"

Warren was about to answer before some cut him off abruptly.

"Max Caulfield, right?" An unsteady angry voice caught my attention and saw it was none other than Nathan Prescott who was looking more anxious than angry. He stopped right in front of us shoving Warren out of the way. "You one of the Jefferson's groupies?"

"I'm one of his students." I corrected. As crazy as it sounds, I'm wasn't afraid of Nathan just annoyed.

"Whatthefuckever!" He growled. "I know you like taking pictures! Especially when you're hiding in the bathrooms!" His tone was raising quickly now. "You best tell me what you told the principal, now!"

"I told him the truth." I stood my ground. "A student had a gun in the _girls_ bathroom."

"No!" He butted in hotly. "You told him _I_ had a gun in the girls bathroom! That's why he dragged me into his office!"

"And did what? Give you stern lecture?" I guessed calmly. I should be afraid of this guy. But I wasn't

"Nobody... Nobody lectures me!" He started forming this crooked smile with his teeth grinding intensely. "Everybody tries though." He laughed then looked down at the ground. "They try..."

I shook my head. "Okay, Nathan, you need some serious help."

"Do not analyze me!" He roared pointing his finger right at my face. "That's why I pay professionals for. Start worry about yourself, Max Caulfield."

It was my turn to step forward. "Take a step back, Nathan Prescott." I countered coolly but firmly.

His freaky smile and head twitched little to the left. "Oh boy. You're telling me what to do? Huh?"

"Back up, dude!" Warren stepped in but was knocked to the ground with a headbutt from Nathan.

"Warren!" I grabbed ahold of Nathan's arm trying to pull him away but turned to my grabbing my throat choking me.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" He shouted. "ANYONE! You're are going to fucking pay!"

My neck was struggling to ventilate the air causing me to choke. I tried to fight back by scratching him, but didn't seem to be working even if I made him bleed. I couldn't breathe and I my neck was in total pain as I felt everything go black. All of a sudden the grip was released and I felt myself hit the floor coughing my lungs out with my hand on my neck, but I still couldn't see anything. My vision cleared for a second letting my see Nathan getting bashed in the face with a skate board by Trevor knocking him to the ground and started beating and yelling at him then everything went black. I can hear someone picking me up causing me to panic.

"Max! It's okay! It's Okay!" A girls voice soothed me. Was it her again? "Come on! Get in!"

My vision came back for good this time seeing that I was being guided into the seat of a truck. I took my seat still coughing profusely. A hand was placed upon my shoulder making me look over to see who it was. I was in complete shock to find it was the girl from the bathroom! Looking at her now, she looks familiar, and I didn't take me too long for me to recognize who it was!

"Chloe!" I forced out hugging her tightly. She has a soft smell of smokes on her.

"Yeah it's me! Take it easy!" She hugged back pulling me further in. "I missed you." Suddenly she pulled away and floored her truck forward sending me back against the seat.

I looked back to see that we now left school property and out into Arcadia Bay Proper. I coughed a little more letting my throat loosen up.

"Are you okay?" Chloe's voice was full of concern. I looked over to see she looked pretty scared for me.

"Chloe..." I beamed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

* * *

 **I will admit, things are getting stranger every minute. No pun intended.**

 **I wanna start off by saying that Rachel was not going to be alive in this fanfic, but after reading what I thought was an amazing fanfic: Chloe Was Here By Rainbow Kitty Pow Pow (Huge shout out) I felt it was be interesting to see where it would go.**

 **Also I would like to point out, I will be going over my chapters to try and edit them and fix some small stuff up just in case you guys notice something is off.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more is on the way!**

 **Cya! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions and Introductions

**Chapter 5**

For Max, this day is getting stranger and stranger. Knowing she is now sitting next to the girl she saved in the bathroom by Nathan Prescott in her rusted beat up truck is so bizarre. To make it even more so, this same girl is her childhood best friend Chloe Price.

Max felt overjoyed and anxious to see her again after five years. Ever since her father, William has died and her and her parents had to move to Washington, Max severed all ties to Chloe potentially ruining what friendship they had left, which was the last thing she wanted despite not even trying to reach out to her ever since she came back to her native home of Arcadia Bay. The eighteen-year-old leaned back into the scratched up leather seating feeling the nostalgia taking over preventing her from speaking making her get a quick soft tap on her arm.

"You still with me, Max?" The punk looking girl asked with her sky blue eyes focused on the road.

Max returned her attention to Chloe and still can not believe how much she has changed. "Where else can I be?" She asked grinning.

"Back at Blackwell at the mercy of Nathan Prescott?" Chloe answered semi serious leaning her head against her free hand while the other was one the wheel. "Why was that freak so hell bent on choking the life out you?"

Max went rigid but found her voice. "Hopefully nothing..." She lied really wanting to change the subject to get out of the spotlight. "So... how do you know the guy?"

"He's just another Arcadia Bay rich boy asshole." Chloe told her casually like Nathan was not much of a big deal. A smile crept across her face. "It was quite a sight seeing those skaters giving him the biz."

"I'm worried Trevor might get suspended." Max expressed her concerns for him and the other skaters who probably saved her life.

Chloe whinnied her lips. "The worst that could happen to them is probably 4 weeks of detention. I'm speaking from experience of course."

Max eyes rounded in surprise. "You attended Blackwell?"

"About a couple years back, 'till I got expelled." Chloe described. "Good riddance to that place. And you're already causing trouble."

Max shook her head. "I just thought it would be quiet here." She looked out the window sighing. "Just feels so weird to be back."

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Chloe asked with a little hopeful that Max would answer yes.

"No it was pretty awesome." Max admitted. "It felt like a city full of real artists. All big and bright and exciting. So many awesome stuff to do there. And a great place to take pictures."

"Yeah." Chloe resented. "Must suck to come back to Hicktown Arcadia Bay huh?"

"Not after seeing you saving my ass." Max said gleefully.

"Please girl," Chloe still kept her smile but a hint of annoyance was seeping in her tone. "You came back to Blackwell Academy."

"Well of course!" Max expressed ecstatically. "It's one of the best photography programs in the country. One of my life long dreams of course."

Chloe dropped her smile replacing it with a scowl. "So you came back for a passion. Not your best friend. Good to know" She concluded by what Max told her.

Max was taken aback by that. "You don't think I'm happy to see you?"

"Nope. You were happy to wait five years without a call or even a text."

Max's brows furrowed. "Oh give me a break!" She said irritated looking over at her punk friend. "I wasn't the only one going through changes."

Chloe scoffed. "Turns out some of those changes include dumping your best friend."

"You know that's not true, Chloe."

"Bullshit." Chloe was brewing a storm. "You were eager to hook up with all those art pricks in Seattle, but that didn't turn out so well, huh?"

Max rolled her eyes looking away. "Someone's merciless today."

"You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know." Chloe snarled. "'Nuff said."

"I didn't forget about you, Chloe." Max countered. "I was going to contact you, but I just wanted to settle back in and just not be such a shy nerdy geek."

"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on your teachers. Don't use them on me, Max." Chloe growled staying silent after that.

Max leaned back in her chair sighing. "Look I don't want to fight. Can we just... drop this whole thing and try and be friends?"

"We can _try._ " Chloe emphasized on the try part.

Max grinned and nodded. "Good. Because last time I checked, Joyce still works at the Two Whales Diner. Best damn burgers we ever had."

Chloe looked over at Max. "You're trying to rekindle our friendship with burgers?"

"My treat." She offered. "I got my wallet with me. Afterwards you can take me back to your house. Be nice to take a trip down old Price lane."

"Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?" Chloe's mood was brightened by that proposition. "Mom's still working a shift down there as we speak, so you'll get a chance to catch up with her."

"Good!" Mac beamed. "I can't wait!"

Chloe looked over at the hipster shaking her head and smiling. "Welcome home, Max."

"I'm glad to be back, Chloe." Max said feeling so happy to see Chloe Price again, even if it was almost a month late.

The worn out truck rolled on down the long empty road with the beach out in the distance. Max was staring out at the beach just zoning out everything on the ride up to the Two Whales Diner. A sudden flash blinded Max only for a second to see that out in the ocean, tall sleek bright buildings were far off into the distance. The view paralyzed Max in complete amazement.

"Oh my god..." Max whispered in awe. "That's so beautiful." She reached down to the floor to grab her camera wanting to get capture those buildings on a picture, but she quickly remembered that she left her bag back at her dorm room. "Fuck! Are you cereal?!"

"Wow haven't heard that in awhile." Chloe remarked. "You okay?"

"Chloe look out at the ocean!" Max was getting all excited pointing her finger rapidly. "There's..." She couldn't find words for the wondrous view was now gone before her eyes.

Something did caught Chloe's attention, but it wasn't anything to be eager about. "Jesus..." She whispered. "There a reason for so many dead seagulls?"

Max focused on the shoreline to see numerous seagulls laying on the sand motionless. "Wh- When did that happen?"

Chloe shrugged equally bothered. "You're answer is as good as mine. We're almost there."

Max exhaled sadly. "Glad I left my camera then.."

They finally made it into Arcadia Bay proper where it was fairly busy with people walking to or from work and a few cars driving by. The truck made a sharp turn into the parking lot next to the Two Whales Diner and stopping abruptly in a parking spot, which Chloe parked into mediocre at best. The doors opened and both girls got out of the truck with Chloe locking it up after the doors were shut all the way.

"Alright, Caulfield." Chloe started being all jumpy. "Be ready for one big Mama Bear hug from hers truly."

Max snickered at the thought. "Oh I'm counting on it."

As the two girls approached the entrance of the diner, faint jazzy music can be heard and only became loud and clear as soon as Chloe opened the door letting Max enter first. Max smiled and let her nostrils fill her nose of that nostalgic smell of good food.

 _Man that amazing smell and the sound of clanging silverware. Makes me feel thirteen again._

Chloe strolled on past her walking over to an empty booth, but was cut short by an expected interruption.

"Chloe!" A woman's voice called out to the Punk girl and Chloe can see a middle aged woman with a uniform skirt with and apron over and heels marching towards her with her heels clicking on the floor. Her blonde hair was prim and proper and her brown eyes did not look pleased to see her. "If you think you're going to be served another free meal, you have another thing coming, young lady." She spoke quietly not to let other customers hear her. "You already have enough at the house, and I'm almost done with work anyways so you go on home and..."

Chloe smirked and motioned her head toward the door when Max was slowly approaching the two. The woman looked over at Max and gasped with her hand over her mouth and rushed over to give the girl a big hug.

"I can't believe it!" The woman exclaimed eagerly. "Max Caulfield is here again. It's so good to see you, honey. We missed you so much!"

"Hi Joyce." Max greeted happily hugging back tighter. "I'm so happy to see you too." The both pulled away and Max's smile did not left her lips. "You look the same."

"Like I'm still a waiter working at a diner?" Joyce teased.

"No! I mean you're still pretty." Max answered a little shy just thinking of that out of the blue.

Joyce chuckled. "Very nice save, kid. You always were smart."

"Well good to know you guys are getting all mushy n stuff." Chloe barged in walking away towards the restrooms. "Brb. Gotta take a dump."

Joyce sneered at her daughters vulgar comment but didn't say anything and turned her attention back to Max with a big grin. "Go on and take a seat, I'll be with you shortly, sweetie."

"Thanks, Joyce!" Max grinned dismissing herself and walked over to the empty booth with Brooke sitting at the booth behind right where Max was going to be sitting. She was in deep focus on her DSI not even paying attention to the roasting steak, toast, and bacon sizzling off of her plate.

Max hopped on one side of the booth resting her head on the top of the seat staring at Brooke for a few seconds before deciding to get her attention. "Hey, Brooke. You know your food is right there right?" She joked.

That caught Brooke's attention as she glanced her head up really quick to see Max. "Well a Pokemon dual requires your full attention." She stated rather rapidly.

Max rolled her eyes. "Pika Pika?" Imitating in a babyish high pitch voice.

Brooke sighed. "More of a Venusaur girl."

Max raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. "Who's that?"

Brook looked back up at her and scowled. "Seriously? He's the dinosaur looking one with the large flower on his back!"

"Oh yeah!" Max quickly spoke laughing at the discovery. "I seen him a lot."

"Bet you don't know what he does do you?" Brooke didn't give Max a chance to answer. "Well one of his traits is getting people to calm down with that big flower on his back, and he gets that energy from the sun." She darted back down at her game. "It's weird that you know the name of the drone, but don't know Pokemon."

 _Well I know that part now Hehe._

Max brought her hand up rewinding time back enough to start up the conversation with Brooke again.

"What are you playing?"

Brooke quickly looked up at Max. "Pokemon. I'm in the middle of a crazy duel right now." She looked back down muttering to herself.

"I love Pikachu, but I do like Venusaur, too. He looks pretty awesome, not to mention one of his abilities is to..." She struggled to remember what she was going to say next, but remembered in a second. "Give people more positive emotions from the flower on his back. And he can regenerate that energy from the sun."

Brooke's eyes shot up impressed by her knowledge. "Wow! Wonders never cease with you, Max. I can see why Warren digs you." She gave her a wry smile.

Max looked down didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh... Okay then."

"Oh come on! You should be honored! Warren is everything a girl wants!"

Max looked back at Brooke. "You like him?"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed without hesitation. "Why would you think that?"

"You two seem like the perfect match." She explained. "You're both smart, nerdy, and you both bleed science fiction and sci fi movies."

Brooke brought her head down with her cheeks turning a little red. "Well... when you put it like that.."

"Just ask him out or something. Girls can do that too." Max offered. "He may take you down to the drive in to, as he would say, 'Go Ape!'"

"Hmm... alright, Max. I'll take your word for it." She quickly got to her feet and jumped around a little. "I can't hold it in any longer, I gotta go!" She lightly jogged across the diner over to the bathrooms.

Max leaned back grinning taking in the memorable smell of delicious food.

 _Good old days... Why haven't I come here sooner?_

The sound of smooth clicking on the diner floor made Max look up to see Joyce coming by with a steaming mug as she set it down on the table next to her. "One hot cocoa for the young lady."

"My favorite!" Max cheered carefully cradling it in her hands to avoid the risk of burning them. "It's so good to see you again, Joyce."

Joyce too a seat across from Max. "You too, honey. I really didn't expect we wouldn't see you again. It's so good that your back."

"I am glad to be back." Max said putting her mug down saving it for later on when it was cooled down.

"So how are your mom and dad doing in the big city?"

"They're doing good! Mom is a doctor at a hospital, and dad's still an engineer. Me? I'm here hoping to set up my lifelong career as a photographer."

"I'm glad." Joyce said. "It hasn't been easy for us. Ever since William died, Chloe just... she just became sad and angry." She brought her head down solemnly laughing bitterly. "Went through all the phases with tattoos, drugs, bad boys, expulsion, running away, blue hair and..." She cut herself off not wanting to diver further about the topic.

"Chloe has a reason to be mad." Max confessed. "I didn't kept in contact with each other when she needed a friend. Now right now, I'm all by myself at Blackwell. Guess it's my Karma."

Joyce looked up at her smiling. "You did the right thing moving on. I did when William passed on."

Max's brows risen. "You remarried?"

Joyce nodded. "His name is David Madsen. He can be rough around the edges, but he's a good man."

Max internally scowled at the thought of David.

 _If Chloe is in this state, David is most likely not helping out the situation..._

"I'm happy for you, Joyce." Max simply said.

"Same for you, sweetie." She sighed. "I still can't believe you're a woman now."

Max chuckled. "I can hardly believe it myself."

Joyce stood back up. "Now let's get down to the nitty gritty. What would you like to eat?"

Max beamed. "Last time I remember, the Double Burger Deluxe was the most amazing burger ever."

Joyce smirked. "One double Krabby Patty coming right up."

Max laughed at that part. "Yes. One Krabby Patty please."

 _Oh Spongebob... The influence you had on me._

My pocket made a chirpy chime making me pull out my phone seeing that I got a text from none other than Victoria. And what she said was somewhat surprising.

 _Victoria: We may not be friends but thanks. Ur kinda kul, Max._

"Huh. That's a first."

"Glad I showed up just in time." Chloe called out walking up behind Joyed and leaping into the seat across from Max. "I think I'll have the same thing."

Joyce glared at her. "Did I just say we had food at the house?"

Max came to Chloe's aid. "I'm treating Chloe for today."

Joyce looked over at Max and back at Chloe and smiled. "Consider yourself lucky, young lady." She told Chloe marching away writing down their orders.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back at Max. "Hadn't had myself a Krabby Patty in awhile. Thanks, Max."

Max giggled. "Least you still love a certain yellow sponge."

Chloe shrugged. "Please. Can't be all that grown up right?"

* * *

 **Blackwell Academy**

The BMW entered the parking lot of Blackwell Academy and carefully parked into the empty lot next to two cars close by. Rachel shifted the gear and turned off the car.

"Well here we are." Rachel announced opening up the door.

Dot opened her door and hopped on out groaning as she stretch her entire body. "Ahh! That feels so gooood!"

Rachel smiled at that and looked over at Kate who was staring down at her feet motionlessly. "Kate?" She called out gently placing her hand on her arm.

Kate snapped out of her frightening trance. "Yes, Rachel." Her voice was one of weariness and gloom.

Rachel's heart ached for the poor girl. Kate being thrown down a dark and scary pit and everybody has been calling her a viral slut and a hypocrite even though that was not true. She was drugged and taken advantage of and she will be there for Kate no matter what. Rachel remembered six months ago she was thrown into that same scary situation, and she considered herself very fortunate that she was still alive, and so grateful Kate was alive next to her as well.

"We're here, sweetie." She flashed her a caring smile.

Kate nodded. "Okay." She opened her door and forced her limbless body out of the car.

Rachel was the last to exit the vehicle and locked her car once all the doors were closed.

"Wow." Dot liked what she was seeing. "This place is pretty cool."

"Wait 'till you see the main campus." Rachel told her. "It's pretty much packed almost everyday."

"You two go on ahead." Kate said. "I'm going to head up to my room."

The two girls looked over at Kate worryingly. Rachel approached her and gave her a big hug.

"We'll all go up together." She suggested. "I'm going to my room too."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Dot's POV**

I really wanted to know what was tormenting her so much so I can help the poor girl in any way she can, but pushing her to tell her what's wrong is probably not the best move right now. I really wish I can help her in any way I can.

 _If anyone had hurt her in any way, dicks and or ovaries are going to be ripped from bodies. Not literally... maybe..._

I was followed Rachel and Kate from behind, a strange whooshing sound coming from my left caught my attention reminding me of the ocean on one of those brutal summer days. I turned to where the noise and was pretty surprised that there was a calm ripple the height of a person formed most likely out of nowhere. I don't know why, but it did had some calm feeling to it. I shook her head vigorously thinking it was some after effects of heat stroke or something of that shit, but it was still there! The temperature is somewhat cold, and I'm not on dust, so this has to be real. I quickly looked back and Rachel walking side by side with Kate with her arm around her shoulder, and both looked oblivious to the strange ripple I was seeing right now.

The ripple suddenly shifted into the figure of a young woman that looked around Dot's age. She was fairly beautiful with faint freckles around her cheeks, light blue eyes that looked somewhat tired. and short shoulder length brown hair looking a little rough, but had a nice effect to it. Like most people she had come across, she was blessed with comfortable looking clean clothes consisting of a light grey sweatshirt unzipped revealing her pink shirt showing with some animal she has never seen before, and the two words _Jane Doe_.

 _Is that... No!_

That was the girl from the tower! The one who woke me up when that tornado was going to mess up Orchard and Arcadia Bay! She looked as shocked as I was to see me as well, and slowly approached me. One thing I'm kind of envious of is that fact that she looked to be the same height as Rachel and Kate. Sometimes I hate feeling like the short one.

"I..." I almost couldn't find my words. This was so freaking strange right now. "I recognize you. From the tower."

"Where the storm took place." She added stupefied.

"You coming, Dot?" Rachel called to me from up the stairs.

"Sure!" I shouted back. "Just Give me a second!"

The girl looked over to Rachel and Kate and looked back at me looking like I got hit in the head hard. "Who... who are you talking to?"

Wait. She can't see her?

"She's right there. See her?" I pointed over to where Rachel was with Kate.

She still looked clueless. "I- I don't see anyone." She looked back at me probably going to ask me what the hell was I inhaling or something to that nature, but then she had this look of being scared shitless in her eyes. Before I could ask you what's wrong, she just charged forward yelling, "Look out!"

"Woah!" I shouted darting back a few steps only to find that the girl falling to the ground disintegrated on impact. "Holy shit... oh fuck..." Was she dead? She couldn't be. I didn't hear her screaming in pain.

I cast that thought aside for now remembering now to draw any attention of sorts and rushed over to where the two were waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late. I... thought I saw something out of the ordinary."

Rachel gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

I shook her head. "Nothing. Thought I saw one of my old friends for a second."

 _Wow thought of that one quick._

Rachel nodded and we all carry onward from the parking lot, and made our way to a very spacious field with concrete walkways, a few trees some of them with their beautiful shade of brown and orange, and grass. Real grass! And the fact that all these natural stuff would be right next to a building! Even if the entrance looks like it's having a paint job done. The people occupying the grounds here made it more interesting as I can see two tall burly dudes throwing some kinda weird brown pointy ball. I know it's an American sport, but I can't get the damn name. underneath a tree, there were other a few young women hanging down next to a man of ebony complexion and another guy all having looking like they're relaxing big time. I can see another guy with a stocky build, short hair, tan skin and glasses all by himself with a sketchbook. He looks shy.

 _Clean clothes, school, and doing your own hobbies. If I had a jealous meter on me, it would be full._

"Yo Rachel!" One of the burly guys looked over to where we were at. "Heads up!" He pulled his arm back and thrust it forward releasing the ball as it spiraled towards us at full speed.

Rachel caught the ball in her hands like it was no big deal, but she did not look at all happy based on that look she was giving him. That means this guy must've done something to piss her off.

The dude bailed on his friend and jogged over to us. He was even taller up close. He looked over at me and brought his head up smiling. "Sup? You new?"

I smirked. "Just showed up." I replied.

"Cool." He turned his attention to Rachel. "Hey listen... I've been thinking..." He brought his head down pausing for a brief moment. The hell was he up to? "If you wanna come hang with us on the beach this Saturday. It's not just Vortex Club members. All are welcome."

"I'll think about it, Zach." Rachel told him politely.

"Okay no worries." His tone still sounded hopeful. Zach then looked back at Kate and grinned. "You know you really did the Lords work when you spread those legs." He whistled.

 _What the fuck did this douche say?_

Kate's sniffles forced me to look back at her and I was horrified to see she was struggling to break down in tears with her teeth grinding together. "That wasn't me!" She didn't even let Zach speak after that as she just marched towards the entrance with her head down sobbing.

Rachel furiously slapped him across the face sending him off balance. "Congratulations." She sarcastically hissed. "You lost a date to the beach." With that she rushed over to Kate calling for her name.

When her least expected it, I brought his knees to his balls making him groan in pain as he fell to the floor. "Say anything like that again, and it'll be with a baseball bat." I warned him.

"Dot!" Rachel shouted out to me egging me to come with her.

"Nice to meet you, by the way." With that I jogged to meet up with her. "Is she okay?"

Rachel did not look happy with me. "What the hell was that?"

I was confused. "What?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't just going around doing that to people here! You could get in trouble!"

We both walked up to the stairs leading inside the building trying to catch up to Kate.

"Okay, I don't know what happened to Kate, but when someone hurts her.."

"That's not the solution!" She didn't waste any time cutting me off. "What happened with Frank was a different story. He attacked me. But with Zach? He deserved it, but you just can't go around pulling off that kind of shit."

I know it was pointless to carry on with this argument knowing she was not going to be convinced otherwise, so I had to accept defeat. "Fine." I sighed.

Rachel stopped me by grabbing ahold of my arm. "Say it." She told me looking down at me. "No more senseless violence."

"No more senseless violence." I repeated annoyed.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. C'mon."

A muffled beep went off and Rachel reached into her pockets pulling out her little device staring down at it and shook her head. "Oh Kate..." She murmured sadly. "She texted me saying she wants some time alone." She opened up the door leading into a room with stairs leading up to the next floor. "C'mon. Let's go."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

Like the first floor, the second floor was dimly lit with only the rays of the sun piercing through the windows to be the only efficient light source around here. It wasn't even that dark. There were doors on both walls left to right with white boards next to them with some of them already have separate colored words or pictures. Some of them were pretty cool while others were just kinda stupid.

 ** _That's what she said!_**

 ** _Be the change you want to be in the world. -Ghandi_**

 ** _Repent! The Vortex Party is Nigh!_**

We finally stopped on the right side of the room with the number 224 designated on the top. Rachel reached her hand into her bag letting her hand shuffle around trying to find something.

"Sorry." She said a little preoccupied. "Gimme a sec."

"No worries." I assured her.

 _224? Wait!_

Looking at those three numbers made my heart jump and I forced my hand to the back of my neck feeling a smooth natural surface, but it was still there.

 _Calm down. Check it out later._

I exhaled softly trying to think of something else. I looked over at the white board to see an inspiration phrase written in green.

 _ **Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full with the overcoming of it. -Helen Keller**_

A smile involuntary formed on my lips and I felt a small spark in my heart that felt pretty awesome.

 _Someone knows how to see the bright side in things._

A faint jingle filled my ears.

"Aha!" Rachel cried. "There we go." She pulled out a ring of a few keys and inserted one through the lock letting it make a sharp clicking sound unlocking the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Rachel's room has a nice contrast that was mushed together really well. On the wall there was a poster with four ruffled men with drums and guitars with the two words _THE BEETLES_ all in caps, and right next to it was a huge glittering peace symbol. Her bed made my legs feel like jelly and I felt very tired for only a few seconds, because her bed with a light purple felt blanket, and soft pink skull pillows looked like the most amazing piece of furniture I have seen. There was a simple wooden couch with a few magazines littering the brown cushions on it, and by the windows was a cluttered desk with laptop.

 _A laptop? Jeez! What doesn't she have?_

"Your room looks... awesome." That was an understatement. It was freaking amazing!

 _Everything in here is amazing. But I feel... wrong being in this room. Feel kinda sick. Maybe I'm just hungry._

Rachel smiled taking off her jacket casually tossing in on her couch. "Thanks. Sorry hella messy in here. I mean, if I knew I was gonna have some company over, I would of.. you know cleaned this place up a bit."

"Oh don't worry! I like the messiness." I told her sincerely.

Rachel laughed. "You're an awesome guest. Uh.." She walked over to the closet opening up the slide doors revealing a gold mine of clean clothes. "There's some clothes in here you can use." She pulled out a dark green checkered shirt grey t-shirt with a four leaf clover, and the cleanest pair of khaki pants I have ever seen giving them to me.

The texture on these clothes felt so smooth and soft that I let my fingers caressed them nonstop. I can't wait to have them on me.

"Is it okay if I borrow socks too?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude by asking for more. "Just in case I... get back into my shoes."

Rachel nodded not looking offended at all. "Sure!" She answered happily giving me clear white socks on my pile. "Showers are down the hall to your left and they'll be on the right." She told me.

 _Running water? Oh man this is awesome!_

"Down the hall to the left. Make a right." I clarified. "Thank you very much."

"I'll have your bed ready for you by the time you get back." She promised.

"Thank you again, Rachel. You're pretty awesome."

She giggled "Aww thanks."

With that I turned to the door with my pile of clothes in my hand and made my way out into the hall.

"Enjoy your shower!" She called out.

"I will thanks!"

I was definitely going to enjoy this shower.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I wish Chloe would be all happy eating burgers with me. After all, nothing makes her more happy than a combination of one Max and one Krabby Patty. But at the Two Whales Diner, she was just quiet most of the time, and even when I tried to make small talk, she would just reply in short answers and after that silence unless I asked her a question or mention some old memories. I know she went through some hardships, and didn't help matters by not calling her, but I don't want Chloe to be down almost all the time.

I've been away from home longer than I thought.

We were on the road again already entering the old suburban area of Arcadia Bay. I even caught a glimpse of my old house! I'm glad that it has some new owners, and they even gave a fresh coat of orange paint.

 _Looks like Barnacle Fortress is no more. Looks like we'll have to find a new pirate hideout._

We finally made it to Chloe's house, making it a bitter sweet moment. So many memories came flowing on back to me from that time from our pirate ship, to making pancakes with Chloe and William. And the news that William died in a car crash...

 _The look on Chloe's face... I don't wanna think about that._

The truck came to a stop right outside the closed garage and Chloe turned off the truck hopping out of it.

"Come on in." She offered. "Don't be shy."

"The house looks..." A little run down but nostalgic. "Nice."

"Home shit home as I like to say." Chloe mumbled not even looking at me as she jingled her key into the front door and opened it up allowing us entrance.

Most of the lights were off, but it was bright enough to see everything in our path. Not a lot has changed around here since the old photos are still on the wall, Joyce still has that beautiful collection of china stashed underneath the cabinet. Chloe was the first to go up the stairs with me following her upwards.

We made it to her bedroom door, and when it opened, it was totally bizarre. Everything was chaotic with grafiti and numerous posters of boobs and guys on the wall as well as some very depressing phrases. An worn American flag covered the window behind her bed making the room look like as if it can be seen through reddish lenses. I already am feeling the dreariness this room is inflicting upon me.

"My room is a bit different the last time you saw it." Chloe explained indifferently walking over to her bed sitting down on the edge.

I forced a smile. "It's all good. At least we can still chill out."

She rolled her eyes. "Well this isn't exactly my 'chill out' zone, step fuhrer makes sure of that. Close the door would ya?"

I complied gently shutting behind the door while Chloe was reaching over to her nightstand. "Put some music on while I get my medication on."

My mouth dropped a little. "Medicate?"

"Yep. Gotta fuckton of weed at my disposal."

 _Well that explains the smell._

"Okay... Well where do you keep your music at?"

She leaned back with a cigarette dangling from her fingers. "Underneath the bed."

I frowned but didn't say anything. I crouched to my knees beside her bed to see more of a mess underneath with empty bear bottles, crumpled up papers, and other debris. One thing that stood out was a dented metal box probably containing the music discs I needed to kill the silence. I pulled it out and opened it up revealing a disc labeled MP3 MIT.

 _Guess this is the music disc she was looking for._

I was about to close the box until I saw a photo of someone who has been mentioned a lot today. It was Rachel Amber! But why would Chloe have a picture of her in here? I grabbed it and examined the picture a the beautiful girl from her straight dirty blonde hair, shiny hazel eyes, smooth porcelain skin, a cool blue feather, and pretty smile. She really looked amazing. I noticed that the photo was folded, so I brought out the other half revealing a familiar punk rock girl flipping off the camera.

 _She knew Rachel! They were friends!_

"Give me that!" Chloe's hostile tone startled me and her hand snatched the photo from me.

"Sorry!" I quickly reacted. "I didn't mean to be nosy. Obviously she was a good friend."

Her scowl softened to a sadder look. "That's putting it mildly..."

I got up and sat on the bed with her trying to help as best I can. "I've seen missing person flyers all over Blackwell. Everyone seems to like her."

"Yeah. I put them up." She told me. "When dad died and you left... I lost all hope... but the day I met Rachel..." I heard a soft sniffle as she caressed the photo with the palm of her thumb. "She saved my life. She gave me hope when I thought I had none."

I swallowed feeling horrible for what she has been through. If I stayed in contact with her, maybe she wouldn't be in this state. "I had no idea it was that bad..."

"Well you never made much effort to find out." She scorned me. "It was when I was sixteen, and we became best friends." She grinned as tears fell from her cheek. "She taught me not to be afraid. We were gonna kick the worlds ass." Her voice was cracking.

"She's so beautiful." I confessed. "Like... she would be a model."

"That was her plan. _Our_ plan. Bail the hell out of this hick hole and into Los Angeles." She chuckled sadly. "That's no longer the case when she went missing."

"Well how do you know that?" I countered that way of thinking. "Maybe she just wanted a life of her own or maybe just needed time to breath."

"Unlike _you_ she would've told me, got it?" She angrily replied. "Something happened to her and I want to fucking know." Her fist was curling into a ball shaking violently but quickly loosened.

"Going all the way to LA? You think Joyce would have stopped you? Or David?"

"Sergeant Shitstick and mom are all over each other to focus on me."

I scoffed. "Feeling the love alright. But when did she disappeared?"

"Six months ago. That was the last time I heard from her... My Angel..." She suddenly slammed the photo on her nightstand making me jump. "Just start up the fucking music alright? I need to be the fuck alone for a bit."

I was frozen for a few seconds by her sudden aggression, but complied going over to her radio set and inserted the disc with some soft depressing music filling the room. It wasn't long until there was a quiet raspy woman's voice singing along.

"Max I need some time to myself please. Can you leave my room for a bit?"

I felt hurt by what she said, but I understood that she was not in the position to talk right now.

"Sure, Chloe." I didn't want to be in here anyways. I needed to find the bathroom.

I exited her room gently shutting the door and walked at a quick pace over to the restroom locking the door letting the immense pressure of tears about to burst any second. I collapsed down to my feet burying my head into my arms and knees sobbing to myself silently sobbing.

 _That's not Chloe! That's not her... This isn't real, it can't be! Chloe Price is a happy to go skater and nicest girl ever, not whatever... whoever that is! She was always talking about never doing drugs and then..._

I loud hiccup escaped my throat at more tears streamed down my cheeks knowing that was indeed the same Chloe from five years ago.

"This is all my fault... She's like this because of me..."

I was so eager to forget those sad memories. So eager to move to Seattle and start a new leaf. I got what I wanted, but I allowed Chloe to suffer for it. And it cost me our friendship.

 _This was my doing... Shit..._

* * *

 **Dot's POV**

I wasted no time stripping out of my sweatshirt and pants until I totally naked. The mirror in front of me showed a reflection of my small acid scar on my shoulder, one straight scar diagonally located where my belly button is, few bruises around my stomach, and my good luck necklace around my neck. I can see my deep blue veins being shown through the mirror followed by surgically burned scars on my wrist.

I laughed. "Feels like my body can breath again."

My eyes darted down to my shiny metal legs that ran all the way up to where my thighs were. I gave them both a little movements to make sure I would't have any more glitches. I examined the sink glancing at the valves and curved pipe and with one twist of one of the valves, I could barely contain my happiness seeing the majestic sight of water pouring endlessly from the pipe. Feeling my throat getting drier by the second, my head dived in gulping as much water as I could. The lack of oxygen forced me to pull my head back as I huffed like crazy feeling such an amazing taste coursing down my throat.

 _That didn't sound right..._

I placed my clothes right outside my shower while the clothes Rachel lent me were already behind the curtains in protected by plastic coverings. I stepped into the shower waiting for the water to hit me any second, but nothing came out. Was there something wrong with the pipes?

 _Oh right... the valve thingy is probably it._

I turned to valve all the way letting numerous freezing droplets hit my skin forcing me to shout in shock of the punishing temperature.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Friggin cold!" I whimpered messing with valve trying to see if I can make it warmer somehow, and much to my fortune the water warmed up quick. Maybe a little too much warmth. "Fucking Mother- mmmm!"

After a little bit of tinkering with the valve, I got it to a very relaxing temperature. I can feel the warm water easing all the tension and stress on my body. I looked down at the ground where a large thick brown puddle was formed by all the muck that was all over me.

 _The Outside world is pretty freaking awesome. Even if I'm in the past._

That's when I started to have worries.

 _Am I really stuck in this time forever? If that's the case, I'm going live through history when the seas swallowed up all the land. What if... there is no land back in the present? No. There has to be. If the island hasn't been swallowed up, that means America or Europe might still be around. Oh god... I don't wanna have to think about this..._

Turns out I didn't have to when everything got much darker and the water was starting to build up to my chest. I no longer felt the ground forcing my body to stay afloat as the water was climbing faster and faster. I looked up only to see I was trapped by rusted metal with me pounding like an animal, but it was no use for the water was up to my chin. I was so scared that I was going to drown. I inhaled deeply to hold my breath shutting my eyes, but when they opened, I was back in the shower with the warm water still trickling down my body. My breath was slow but shaky, knowing how horrifying it was to be trapped on that fucking rust tub.

 _I don't even know why I made it out..._

Shaking my head, I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel. I placed the shirt over my head instantly gasping of how amazing it felt with it on my upper body. It felt like a soft light blanket with a nice cool feeling to it. I tried on the pants delivering the same comforting feeling, leaving the socks for last as the covered my synthetic feet.

Now in fresh new clean clothes, I pulled the curtains out leaving the shower and walked back over to the mirror shocked to see a totally new person in front of me. The scars were still present, but everything on the skin looked so much smoother and clear. Although the hair was damp, it looked more soft. I smiled at my new reflection elated that I looked all brand new and fresh. A little to new and fresh.

My stomach felt twisted as I leaned in gripping the outlines of the sink as I gritted my teeth breathing like some rabid animal. My whole body frozen and tensed up thinking of the fact that I look like some sell out or uncaring privileged child, or even someones plaything.

 _You know that's total rubbish. Yeah you may look privileged, but you do care._

 _But I look like one of them..._

 _So did Price, same with Rachel and Kate. And they are some of the most caring people you have come across._

I chuckled. "Touche. Total rubbish."

I finally relaxed and looked back up at the mirror smiling. "Still me." I whispered tying my hair into a knot back to it's former ponytail state. "There we go."

With that little drama ended, I grabbed my old rugged clothes and exited the woman's restroom already hearing the sounds of others nearby.

"Where's my favorite Blackwell Ho going?" Some snobbish girls voice taunted. I know that wasn't directed at me.

"Studying." That was Kate's voice!

When I looked over to see Kate, she was encircled by three girls that looked like live those shopping mall mannequins. Clothes, hair, even the makeup says it all.

 _Least Rachel knows how to use it._

"Tongue Fucking 101?" Another was in on the harassment. "Based on what happened, I think you're off to a good start."

The girl with the short cropped blonde hair came behind Kate and gave her a firm smack on the bottom, making Kate gasp in horror. I can see the tears coming out of her eyes.

Oh no you fucking didn't! "Hey!" I shouted marching over to them. "Back away from her! Now!"

The three snobs were a little frightened by my outcry, even Kate jumped a little. The blonde bimbo looked over at me with a scowl. "Uh... and who are you again?"

I smirked. "What do you mean, again? We haven't even met before." I pulled the smartass card. Just remember not to rip her head off.

Another blonde long haired one strolled around me like she was some predator cornering her prey. "Well just incase you don't know, we run this dorm. It's our little personal kingdom."

The other blonde nodded smirking. "I think it's best you should know your place, cheri. I mean, we if you're not careful, someone can accidentally ruin your whole life all over the web. And we don't want that to happen like to poor sweet innocent Kate, right?"

 _Don't you touch her..._

I kept my cool and smiled at one error she made. "You pronounced it wrong, pal. You need to work on your French."

That touched a nerve with her big wide eyes.

I gently pulled a frozen Kate behind me leaving me to these utter twats.

The third one with short dark brown hair gasped and looked over at her friend and back at me. "Victoria.."

"Shut it!" She growled at her before turning back to me. "And what do you know about pronouncing things correctly, you tiny scarface?"

Oh this was going to be good.

"Peut-être que si vous passez plus de temps à l'école , peut-être vous seriez un naturel, vous amateur."

All four girls were looking at me in total shock that I just insulted her in French causing me to smirk. "Va te faire foutre , mon cher."

I'm pretty sure Victoria understood what that meant because her eyes were on fire.

 _That's enough! I think she got the point._

I gently grabbed ahold of Kate's hand. "C'mon let's go." I whispered gently letting the both of us leave those three girls to their humiliation.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Why... why did you defended me?"

I frowned. "I know... I know we just met, but I don't like people being abused by others."

Kate smiling is truly heartwarming. "That makes me feel so blessed for the first time in over a week.. Dot I... I don't know what to say."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't say anything. I may be new in town, but me and Rachel? We got your back."

She sniffled, but her smile did not leave her face. "Rachel gave me hope when I thought I had none."

I nodded. "Do you... wanna talk about it? I-I mean, if you don't want to, I get it, but I wanna help."

"I... don't want to talk about it. At least not right now..."

I nodded understanding her hesitation. "Okay. I'm gonna be in Rachel's room. Let us know if you need help okay?"

Next thing I knew Kate wrapped herself around me with a tight and comforting grip. My eyes fluttered and tear flowed freely knowing that being hugged by Kate is truly an amazing feeling. "Thank you so much..."

"Anytime, pal."

We eventually had to pull away knowing we had to go our separate ways. At least for now.

"I'll catch you later, Kate."

"Sounds good, Dot." She replied waving as she turned and walked away looking more hopeful for which I'm grateful.

The number 224 rang in my head making it easy for me to remember what room Rachel was in.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

 ** _Former Blackwell Instructor faces Life Sentence. Prescott Foundation still under investigation._**

The first part of that headline brings a smile to my face knowing that sick bastard is going to pay for what he has done. I can't believe I didn't saw that coming.

The Prescott's have been under investigation for months, but ever since Nathan was killed, it's hard to pin the blame on them. They do know that they're hiding something, but are not having much success.

I exited out of the article and clicked on my email hoping checking to see if I had any new today, but all it was was just some ads and junkmail. Sighing, I exited out of everything and left my laptop on the desktop menu.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I cursed banging my hand on the desk. "Why is it taking so long it's just a fucking-" My fist slammed on the desk again feeling all the anger. I was angry at myself, angry at my stupidity, and so fucking angry that this is taking forever!

Thinking of her, I looked over to a photo faced downwards and picked up looking at my best friend by my side flipping away. I smiled at her knowing that was a pretty awesome day.

My finger gently strolled down her face giving her a smile. "I'm not giving up, Lily. I'll find you. Promise."

Reluctantly placing the photo back on the desk, I got up to see if I can add anything to Dot's makeshift bed that's my couch. Apart from the blanket, and pillow, maybe it would be cute to place a stuff animal on there. Nah I think she'll be fine.

I didn't even expect the door to open up right about now.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Dot entered Rachel's room making her look startled for a brief second. "Jesus!"

Dot laughed. "Sorry. I'll knock next time."

Rachel looked over at Dot and beamed at the new look she was pulling off. "Oh my god! You look awesome!"

Dot chuckled and did a cool pose bringing her hip out with her hand on it giving Rachel a confident smirk.

"Love it!"

"Gee thanks." Dot got back into her regular stance. "Oh is this my bed?"

"Yeah, I wanted to put a cute little penguin on top, but sadly I don't have one."

"I think I'll be fine, thanks."

"Oh good. I feel much better now."

Dot sat down on her new bed and lay on her back with her head flopping onto the pillow. "Oh! So comfy!" She groaned approvingly. "You're spoiling me."

Rachel gave her a toothy grin. "Well one of the perks of being my friend and heroine of the day." She walked over to her closet looking trying to see if she can find something. "You wanna go back outside later on? I can show you around the school and you can meet some of my peeps."

"Hell yeah!" Dot exclaimed.

Rachel giggled. "Okay, Ms, Badass. Lemme just look for something really quick." She went over to her closet shuffling stuff around. "Won't be but a sec."

Dot hopped out of her bed and walked over to her messy desk where something immediately grabbed her attention. She grabbed the photo of the punk looking girl next to one of a beautiful model. She instantly made the connection giving her the goosebumps.

"Holy shit." Dot cursed under her breath. "Rachel and Price were friends?"

"Hey gimme that!" Rachel's happy to go mood suddenly went vicious as the photo was immediately snatched from Dot's hands. Rachel cradled it close and placed it in her closet where she wouldn't lose it.

"Easy." Dot brought her hands up meaning no offense. "I wasn't gonna bend the edges." She felt like an asshole making that joke being more serious. "I take you two were close."

"To put it mildly." Rachel mumbled sadly. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge looking down at the floor. "You might have seen some of the missing flyers around town when you came in."

Dot sat down at her side. "I've seen a couple of them." She admitted.

"I put them up. When I came out here to Arcadia Bay, we became the best of friends." She explained.

"How did you two meet?"

Rachel smiled at the day they first met. "It was in the hallway, and she was kicking some prick's ass, and I helped her from getting nailed by security. She was kinda hard to open up to, but... when we hung out, she was so happy and carefree. We basically kicked all of Arcadia Bay's ass." Rachel sniffled a little. "She called me her Angel."

Dot smiled. "Well I think you saved her life."

Rachel forced out a laugh. "That's what she told me. Ever since her dad passed away, her best friend bailing on her and her stepfather... I just wanted to protect her from the world."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You remember that asshole who was scaring Kate?"

Dot nodded. "That guy is her new pop?"

Rachel nodded. "David Madsen. He was in the army, but he still has that gung ho soldier attitude on him." She let a tear fall to her cheek. "There was no way I was gonna let that bastard touch her again."

"Again?"

Rachel nodded. "We were up in her room, and David was throwing a fit coming up the stairs. Chloe told me to hide, and I did. But... When they were arguing David just... hit her." She sniffled. "She couldn't live like that."

Dot placed a comforting arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel brushed a streak of her hair out of the way and wiped her eye. "I told her we could just run away to Los Angeles and start all over again."

"Why Los Angeles?"

"We both wanted a new life. One with freedom, fun, and with each other. Once I graduate from Blackwell, I was going to take her with me and never look back."

"But... things didn't go so well..." Dot predicted.

Rachel nodded. "Things... happened. Then last September... poof. She just vanished."

Dot's brows arched in worry. "Any clue or anything at all of where she could have gone?"

"That's the same fucking bullshit the cops asked me! Fucking useless!" Rachel smashed her fist down on the bed. She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry... I just... I'm scared of what could've happen to her."

"I'm betting she's still alive." Dot assured her firmly. "From what I can tell, Pr- Chloe is pretty hardcore."

"But she's not some street fighter!" Rachel sighed calming herself.

"Let me help." Dot offered.

"What?" Rachel looked surprised.

"Yeah." Dot nodded. "Your friend is missing, and any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry... I... didn't think you would be willing to help me find her. I mean I know we're friends, but..."

"Save it." Dot interrupted. "After landing up here in this state with no future plans and for my new pal, I'm ready, willing, and able."

Rachel pulled her in for a tight embrace for a few sweet seconds before pulling away with a warm smile. "Thank you." She got up putting a red checkered shirt on her. "C'mon. I promised you I'd show the rest of the campus."

"Lead the way!"

Rachel closed the door as soon as both her and Dot were out of the room locking it behind her. "Shit. Holdup!" Rachel brought out her vibrating phone bringing it to her ear. "Hey, Kate. Did something happen?" Rachel's voice was full of sweet concern. "How about we come by for a quick visit."

Dot smiled and nodded.

"What? Are you sure, sweetie?" Rachel looked down the hall in the direction where Kate's room was at. "Yes! Of course! We'll visit you tonight. I promise I'll show up." She smiled. "Okay. Call me or text me if anything comes up, 'kay. Bye hun." Rachel placed her phone back in her pocket.

"She okay?"

"She says she's fine. You mind we both come over to her room tonight?"

"Sure, no problem."

Rachel smiled. "Cool. C'mon this way." A smooth chime went off making Rachel pull out her phone to look at the screen. "One of my peeps wants us to come hang with her for a bit."

"Us?"

"Yep. You're with me." She grinned heading down the stairs with Dot following.

"What's her name?"

"It's Nina. She's been here a few months, but she's fun to hang around with."

"Can't wait to meet her."

"I think she'll like you. I know I do."

Dot looked over at Rachel. "Flirt much?" She teased.

Rachel giggled. "Only on the cute ones."

"Oh god.." Dot looked away with her cheeks blushing a little.

Rachel laughed at her shyness. "I'm sorry. Oh man this is gonna be so much fun."

"You evil woman..." The shorter girl groaned.

"Mmm hmmm." Rachel smiled.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I don't know how long I was in this bathroom, but it sure did felt like years. I finally calmed down after sulking in silence, but I still did not want to move from this spot.

A loud knock shook me. "Max? It's Chloe. Can you open the door? Pretty please?"

I slowly got up and hesitated on whether I should open it up.

"I promise I won't be a total bitch, just please open up." Chloe pleaded.

I mustered up all of my strength and went over to the door unlocking it releasing me from my protective prison. All the rage on Chloe's face was now covered in worry and regret, and that just released a whole new set of floodgates as I hugged her so hard not even caring if she didn't want one right now.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I know I didn't... What I done was wrong... god I'm so sorry..." Sobs were just wrecking me.

I kind of expected Chloe to push me away and tell me to suck it up and deal with it. That's what she was dealing with ever since Rachel and me left her, but I felt her hands enveloping around my back and pulled me in gently.

"Shh... it's done." Chloe whispered softly in my ear. "It's done." Her breath tickled my ear a little making me sink in further. "You're here now. That's what matters." I can feel her rocking me gently back and forth. I closed my eyes feeling so blessed that despite what happened earlier, it was so good to see Chloe Price again for the first time in five years. "C'mon." She murmured taking my hand.

"Chloe... where are we going?"

"A place with an awesome view." She said beaming. "Besides, I hella wanna get away from the house while I still can."

I gave her smile still sniffling a bit. "Okay. Lead the way."

"C'mon, Captain Max. Ships doesn't wait around for slow pokes."

 _Captain Max? Chloe you are one of the best first mates any captain could have._

* * *

 **So this story isn't gonna follow the same kinda walk through as the game. So I hope to let this go down smoothly.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More is on the way! And for any RWBY fans, there may be a surprise! (Sorry just watched RWBY yesterday and I was like hell yeah! Different topic)**

 **Assassins Creed II Reference**

 **Cya guys!**


	7. Rachel's Confirmed actress

**Hey guys! So this is kinda a question that has been pondering me for quite a while: If Rachel was in the game, who would her voice actress be. At first I thought I had it settled, but after some time to rethink, and a a quick look, the voice actress for Rachel Amber will go to... Hayden Panettiere! And I dunno if you guys can see it, but does she look like Rachel only in real life kinda?**

 **So yeah. Rachel's voice will be Hayden's (At least for me) But I would like to hear your opinions on her voice.**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Storm is coming

**Chapter 6**

 _For ordinary people, the forest is an important part of the ecosystem that must be preserved or have resources used and nothing more. These two girls frolicking around the trees knew it was so much more than that. It was an adventure, and their sanctuary. This was an enchanted forest; this was their enchanted forest._

 _One taller girl was giggling and spinning around hopping over a log and did a fluid flip to the ground jaunting her arms and legs in mirth. The girl behind her carefully climbed on top of the log not wanting to fall off and brought out her camera lining up her shot and with a click, a photo emerged of her best friend giving her another on of those goofy smiles when she is about to be in another picture._

 _"How's it look, Max?" She was all cheery and chirpy as she skipped on over to her friend._

 _Max presented the photo to her friend. "Any good, Chloe?"  
_

 _Chloe beamed. "That's a keeper! C'mon! Our ship awaits!" She raced ahead with her arms extended from both sides._

 _Max jogged forward to keep up the pace with Chloe, but she was afraid that Chloe was going to outrun Max. Fortunately for her, their fortress was not that far at all as Chloe began to climb a makeshift ladder up a tree that led up to an open roof tree house with a makeshift jolly roger flag from a sheet displayed on top of a branch. "C'mon slowpoke!" Chloe called looking over the edge down below at Max._

 _Max gripped herself up the ladder and cautiously climbed upwards reaching for the top, but she lost her grip and would have fell to the ground were it not for Chloe's quick reaction clutching her hand, "I got you!" She pulled Max up and held her close knowing her friend is shaken that she almost fell. "Gee that was close."_

 _"Very close..." Max mumbled. "All thanks to my favorite first mate."_

 _"All in a days work Captain." Chloe imitated a gruff pirate accent leaning herself against the wall brought out a huge bag of doritos taking a huge chunk of them and shoved them in her mouth. "Mmm... booty!"_

 _"Chloe!" Max growled looking away. "Gimme..."_

 _"Aye aye!" Chloe's orange stained fingers delved into the bag and pulled out another handful for the captain._

 _Max accepted the chips and shoved them all in her mouth. "Mmm... my favorite type of booty."  
_

 _Both girls couldn't help but laugh risking Max almost choke on the food crammed between her cheeks._

 _"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Max asked her friend._

 _"I'm already grown up, Max." Chloe said. "What about you?"_

 _"Travel." Max answered looking up at sky daydreaming. "Explore the world, and go far away from here... that would be awesome."_

 _Chloe snorted. "Far away from me? Thanks a lot, dude."_

 _Max gave her friend a light shove. "Dude, of course you would come with me! I need a bodyguard for all our adventures."_

 _"I would be like Lara Croft, but real." Chloe mused dreamily. "That would be majorly cool."_

 _"Heck yeah! We'd have cars, ships, and planes for an instant escape." Max contemplated. And the best part, no adults would tell us what to do."_

 _"Count me in! So what would you do while I was bodyguarding you?"_

 _Max looked down at her camera smiling. "Maybe take pictures of our adventures. I would love to be a photographer." She frowned rubbed the top of the edge. "Like I ever could be."_

 _Chloe placed her hand on Max's arm. "Whaddya talking about? Max, you ARE a photographer. Your pictures could be in a museum." She beamed. "Someday they will. I believe in you."_

 _Max couldn't help but feel all bright and inspirational. Chloe always knew what to say and she always knew how to make her feel better. She leaned into Chloe with her head on her neck smiling._

 _"So you still wanna come over for a sleep over?" Chloe ask._

 _Max stammered. "I don't know, Chloe... I don't think that's a good idea ever since... last time..."_

 _"Hey..." Chloe lifted her chin up. "Hey... Max that wasn't your fault."_

 _"Chloe, I don't feel comfortable of the idea of wetting the bed again..." Max muttered with her cheeks going velvet rose in humiliation of that night._

 _Chloe brought the her tiny friend into a protective hug. "Mom and dad helped out with that. Plus they're dying to have you over."_

 _"They what?" Max's cheeks got redder knowing that William and Joyce have to resort to pads. "Oh god..." She buried her head in Chloe's shoulder._

 _"Max, please?" Chloe pleaded. "We'll have all sorts of snacks and your favorite movie."  
_

 _"Okay, okay..." Max mumbling. "Besides I can't say no to some Day After Tomorrow."_

 _Chloe smiled and held onto her best friend tighter than before providing Max comfort._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **No ones POV**

"Isn't this awesome? Totally reminds me when we were kids!" Chloe chirped doing a quick spin almost bumping into a tree. She turned back at her sloth like partner. "C'mon, slowpoke! The ship is awaiting it's captain!"

"I'm coming!" Max called back feeling all nostalgic. "Wowser... It's so strange that I forgot about this place. But now that I'm here again, it's like... I haven't left at all."

 _"You can't go home again." Said Thomas Wolfe. But... here I am._

Max continued taking baby steps still taking all this in. She smiled at one particular tree huge scratches engraved on the bark.

 _Hey! That's the tree where Chloe and I tried to make the Battle of Helms Deep! And the same tree that got me that huge cut on my hand. I was crying like a baby!_

Max carried on carefully climbing on top a famaliar log grinning of the memories flooding her.

 _Chloe always loved to do a flip here. Too bad I missed it. Or if she still does them..._

Max finally caught up with Chloe who was already climbing up the ladder up their old ship that has run aground somewhat slightly, but still strong as ever. The flag while tattered still flew proudly as if it was awaiting for it's captain's return. The deck was cluttered with beer bottles and cans hinting Chloe

 _Man... I've been a horrible captain. I'm so glad to see you again, Sparrow._

"C'mon up!" Chloe called from above. "Don't be shy!"

Max merely grinned and climbed up the ladder making it's way to the top of the deck leaning herself against the edge. The Sparrow still looked the same as it was before even though it looks more worn down now.

"This is just... I dunno... so crazy that I'm back here." Max said. "In a good way I mean."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, the Sparrow seen better days. When you bailed for the big city, the ship kinda lost it's magic touch."

"I always thought my first mate would keep that magic going." Max joked.

Chloe's brows furrowed leaping to her feet grabbing an empty bottle. "Max, life sucked when you left me, okay?" She threw the bottle to a nearby tree shattering it into a million pieces. "Everything went to hell when you left for Seattle!"

"I know." Max admitted solemnly not shoring up her defenses this time. "Sooo... when was the last time you came to this place?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders pacing back in forth trying to locate something. "Eh... 'bout a couple months back. Sergeant Dickwad was having a fit, so I grabbed a few drinks hung around here for a night." She let out a loud belch. "Had one helluva hangover."

"I can see why." Max said picking an empty bottle tipping it over with a few drops dripping out of it and onto the floor.

 _Another reason why I don't drink._

Chloe merely grunted and scoured through some junk. "Aha!" She cried grabbing ahold of what she wanted and turned to Max hiding something behind her back. "I'm Price. Chloe Price. BAM!" She brought out a gun not directly aiming at Max, but enough to scare her senseless.

"Jesus! Put that thing down!" Max impulsively cowered to the floor.

"Chillax, sista. It's not even loaded... yet." Chloe abided by Max's wish and placed the gun in the back of her pocket. "Courtesy of Step Douche."

"I thought you believed in gun control." Max recalled.

"Yes. I believe _I_ should be the one to control the gun. It's the men who need to be checked. You trust Nathan or David?"

"I think you know the answer to both of those questions."

"Exactly." She got down next to Max's side. "It's hella peaceful right now."

Max smirked. "Preach it. Ahh hopefully one day we'll go back to pillaging and plundering the Seven Seas."

Chloe glared at the tiny girl. "Max, you're eighteen and your still talking about pirates?"

"Says the girl who loves _Krabby Patties."_ Max countered crossing her legs.

Chloe chuckled. "Point taken. Oh!" She remembered something as she stood up and went over to a small beaten desk piled with old forgotten pictures of pirate maps, made up treasures, and a few cigarette butts. Chloe opened a draw pulling out an analog camera similar to the one Max used only smaller. "I know it was your birthday last month." She became frigid for a second before she gave Max the camera. "This was my _real_ dad's camera. I want you to have it."

Max was in awestruck. "Dude this is awesome! I cant believe you remember my birthday!" She couldn't help but give Chloe a big hug.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!"

Max pulled away not knowing what to say. "But... I can't take this..." She attempted to return the camera, but Chloe pushed it back to her.

"Of course you can. Dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely. Annnd I think it's a perfect time to snag a reunion photo!"

Chloe rushed over to Max's side pulling her in close. "C'mon, Captain! Take the shot!"

Max chuckled bringing camera out to face them both. "Aye Aye, First Mate." She pulled off the best smile she could.

With a click and a flash, their photo was produced showing A toothy grin Chloe putting two fingers over Max's cheesy smiling head.

* * *

 **No Ones POV**

The wolf rested next to the statue of the academy examining everything and everyone in wonder. Never before had it felt this need for adventure, and thrilled to see more of what Arcadia Bay had to offer. It brought it's head down on the floor disappointed that those plans will have to be put on hold for something important.

The canine predator glanced over at the angelic blonde and the leathery shorter brunette walking over to the steps to meet up with two other girls over by a table that was occupied. One being a round gaunt face one with big brown eyes and a spiked pink dyed pixie cut, and the colorful punk clothing that must have been sold at top quality. The other one has a more professional outlook with her dirty blonde hair wrapped neatly in a double bun with a notepad tucked between her arms and a pencil resting on top of her ear.

The wolf slowly evaporated until it was one with the thin air leaving the statue all to it's lonesome.

 **Rachel's POV**

"What's going on over here?" I asked Nina and Juliet hopping up on the table.

"Oh y'know, X-treme is trying to make me spill the beans on my latest scandal." Nine joked.

"Oh ha ha." Juliet was known for taking her work very seriously. "This is coming from the girl who wants to be the lead singer at the next Vortex Club Party."

Nina chuckled. "Who's this?" She asked mentioning Dot who was already sitting down being mostly quiet.

"Oh! This is Dot!" I introduced. "Dot this is Nina. She's the Bass Guitarist and singer of the most kickass band in Arcadia Bay. And over here is Juliet. X-treme reporter for the school newspaper."

Dot couldn't help but smirk. "Those are some impressive jobs." She said genuinely. "Nice to meet you too guys."

"You too." Juliet replied. "Are you a new student or are you thinking of applying here."

Dot shook her head. "No. To be honest, I'm kinda new in town."

I butted in before Juliet could ask her next question. "She's one of my girlfriends back in LA. She's coming up to stay with me for a little bit."

Dot looked over at me to see where I was going with this, and I gave her a, 'Let me handle it. Just play along look.'

"Well, girlfriend, welcome to small town world." Nina made no effort hiding the sarcasm she expressed. I hope it was directed at Arcadia Bay and not Dot directly.

Dot grinned. "Thanks, Nina. It's not so bad around here."

"I'm glad it is."

"Uhh... Rachel. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Juliet asked.

My teeth were clenching together thinking of where she is going with this, but for the sake of the others, I did not show it. At least not yet.

"Sure thing, Julie." I jumped back onto the grass turning to the two remaining girls. "We'll be back in a bit guys."

"We'll be here." Dot answered back with a thumbs up that I couldn't help but smile at and strode along side Juliet predicting where she was going to go with this.

 **Dot's POV**

So yeah. I was on my own. Well not technically. Nina seems nice not to mention she has a cool punk rock look, much like the younger Chloe Price, though not as much as a badass. That sounds insulting when I said it like that but... ahh never mind. Point is, she seems pretty cool.

"So..." I felt like I needed to break the ice. "Do you like it here?"

"Ehh... It's alright." Nina confessed. "Photography is pretty cool, but was rather looking forward to be working with Mark Jefferson."

I cocked my head to the side. "Soo... why didn't you?"

She gave me a look like I was sleeping underwater. "Seriously? You read the news?"

I shook my head. "I been under the weather about that kinda stuff." Since Rachel wasn't coming back soon, I think, I took over her spot and laid my ass down looking up at that fucking sun. My eyes couldn't help but squint so I turned back at Nina to say what he can say about this Mike Jackson Whatchma dude.

"Basically, he drugged and kidnapped girls, took pics of them, and if they knew what was going on, he'd bury them. I still can't believe he was able to be busted! Because as crazy as it sounds-"

"Woahwoahwoah! Rewind." That caught my attention as I sat up. "This dude was involved in kidnappings in girls?" If that's true, then can that lead to a connection to Chloe?

She nodded. "Bingo. Pretty sick stuff. Good thing that ass is locked up where he belongs."

"Did he had anything to do with Chloe's disappearance?" I questioned.

It looks like I touched a nerve when I asked that question due to her looking somewhat distressed.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!" Even a bambot could to detect her sarcasm. "I mean after all this time, why on earth haven't I thought Jefferson was behind Chloe's disappearance? It all makes sense now!"

I scowled. "Okay... don't be a twat."

She furrowed her brows "He got arrested six months ago, and Chloe vanished last September, detective!"

I sighed laying back down. "My bad." I apologized pretty annoyed by her temper tantrum.

Good thing she relaxed he angry face meaning this can cool down. "I'm sorry. Chloe was.. is a pretty cool chick."

 _Oh you have no idea..._

"You hung out with her I take it?"

"Only for a little bit." Nina specified. "I mostly hung out with Rachel, but she tends to hang with Chloe, soo... I don't have the chance of knowing her all that much."

The wind kicked up a notch and I swear, when it goes up underneath the shirt, I feel so fucking awesome. Plus, and I still can't believe I'm saying this, the sun adds to the pleasantness. I couldn't help but whinnied my lip bringing my hands around my head breathing out through my mouth feeling really relaxed closing my eyes.

"So what's your story? I mean, other than being Rachel's friend from the big city?"

"Hmm... well... I don't think about it all that much." I confessed casually. One day I was in the big city, now I'm in the outside world, so I can say with absolute certainty that life is good.

"Okay then."

"What about you? You from around here?" Just to keep the conversation going.

"Nah. I'm from Cali too. Monterey."

 _I have no idea what you're talking about, but awesome._

"Nice. Sounds like someplace I should travel too."

She laughed. "It's quiet a long way."

"Hmm... I can manage."

We were pretty much quiet after that. I squinted my eyes up a little bit to see that she was working on a small cool looking camera. Wonder if she took a couple of pictures of me?

"Hey, guys I'm back!" Rachel's voice filled my ears causing me to pop up to see her walking back without Juliet.

"Juliet had to take off?" I ask.

She nodded. "Some stuff to do. And I see you took my spot."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll get off."

"No no! It's fine!" She assured me.

"No it's all good." I insisted rolling over to the other end not even realizing that I fell face first into the wood causing me to see some stars. "Argh... I'm okay!"

"Don't go having a broken nose on me!" Rachel giggled coming to help me up.

I groaned. "Deal."

I got up to see yet another girl jogging over to us. She was wearing a red and white sleeveless shirt and skirt with _Bigfoots_ being displayed on her chest.

"Hey girl!" Rachel whooped coming up giving her a hug both of them gave kisses on the cheek. "How was practice?"

"Fulla team spirit as per uzhe!" Okay I dunno what's going on, but I'm curious. She looked over at me with a bright smile. "Who's this?"

"Dot." I answered. "How's it hanging?"

"She's a friend that came up from Cali. Since she's new in town, I'd figure I show her around for a bit." Rachel once again conjuring up her lullaby.

"Really?!" Dana got even more hyped now. "Oh man! One of these days, we gotta go down to the beach!"

Rachel hopped on the bench. "Be a chance to show off my new bikini."

Dana then started calling Rachel a hot slut, and Rachel just laughed and made the comeback and so on and so on.

"Popular girl alert." Nina whispered to me.

"So I've noticed." I muttered. I didn't really care all that much.

"So Dot," Dana turned her attention back to me. "Thinking of going to the big game this Friday?"

"Big game?" I repeated.

"Yeah! The Bigfoots vs. The Razorbacks: Our top rival!" She specified. "Man just thinking of it makes me think this is gonna be a awesome football season."

 _Football? Did she just say football?!_

"I think that could be arranged." I replied sincerely. If there is a football game happening soon, you bet your ass I'm going to it!

"Awesome!" Dana cheered. "Oh man! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Don't blow a gasket, Dana!" Rachel joke. "Blackwell's gonna need their favorite cheerleader."

They started talking again giving me the chance to turn back to Nina. "You gonna go to the game?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Not a fan of football."

I was taken aback by that. How can someone not be a fan of football? It's the best sport ever! But I just nodded and said, "Alright then."

Dana had to take off now to change out of her uniform leaving us three to ourselves. She's a pretty cool chick. Hope we see each other soon. Nina also had to take off saying she had to get to science class leaving just Rachel and I to ourselves yet again.

"Well they seemed cool." I confessed.

"Yeah they are." Rachel concurred.

"So why did you made up that part about the LA part?"

"I think it would be easier to explain than you're crazy adventure." She explained. "Besides, it makes more sense why you're staying with me in my dorm."

"Touche."

Rachel rested on top of the table again reclaiming her spot. "It's so nice out here."

Feels like this is the best ever! "Yeah. Everything feels just right."

There was silence for awhile until I heard Rachel blurt out, "Oh crap!" She immediately hopped onto the grass. "I got class in five minutes! I gotta get my stuff!" With that we both jogged all the way back where we came from and when I got to the stair case, I could see Rachel was not with me, and I got a few wide eye glances from a couple of people.

"What?" I shrugged not knowing what the big deal was. "I got something my face?"

Rachel finally catching up to me as she was catching gasping for air at the staircase came to the realization that I have outrun her... by a lot.

"Oh man..." She wheezed. "Whew! You run... you run so fast!"

I smirked. "Be happy to give you a piggy back ride next time."

She laughed. "No thanks... I'll... live..." She stood back up properly still panting heavily and we both entered the building to retrieve what she needed.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I didn't know how I managed it, but I made it to Ms. Dawn's class with over two minutes left to kill. I promised Dot I would meet up with her when my classes are done, and although I felt awful for leaving her like that for like two hours, she assured me that she would be fine and think of something to pass the time.

 _"Behave yourself." I teased mentioning her destroying's Zach's dick._

 _The way Dot groaned and said. "Nobody's balls will be pounded." I just couldn't help but laugh and when she figured out what she just said, "Oh for fu... you know what I mean!"_

 _"You said it. Not me." With that I gave her a quick hug and rushed to photography._

Everyone was almost here with Stella and Alyssa sitting together, Daniel was here, and even Kate who seems to be doing much better than before.

"Hey, Rachel." Alyssa called me over. "Can I ask for your advice?"

"Sure, Alyssa. What's up?"

"I wanna go to this week's Vortex Club Party, but... I dunno... what should I do."

I frowned. "Alyssa don't waste your time with the Vortex Club. It's not as fun as they say it is."

I can tell Stella was kinda surprised by that. "Uhh... Y-yeah Alyssa. Besides, I need your help with the project."

Alyssa merely shrugged. "If you insist, Rachel. Thanks." With that she went back to her book and I went over to see Kate.

"Hey, Kate." I went over to her desk and sat down beside her. "You feeling better?"

She smiled. "Much. Dot just... Victoria was all in my face about that video and..." She cringed violently and I placed a hand on her.

"It's okay." I said softly.

Kate's bright smile came back. "But Dot defended me. She even scared Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney off!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well she did get in trouble by me for kneeing Zach in his... you know where."

Kate laughed. "Well I'm glad you went easy on her then."

"Me too."

I sat down at my seat bringing out all of my stuff for the class and little did I know, a scroll of three black and white photo's landed onto my desk. I picked it up smiling at the memories me and Chloe having that crazy week up in Portland. She really did not want to go into that photo booth, but she said it was worth it. My heart couldn't help but flutter at that night as I brushed her colorless face.

 _"My Angel.."_ I can still remember that night. Our night. And how she whispered those two words to me.

"My Lily..." I murmured dreamily before reluctantly tucking the photo back in my in bag snapping myself out of my daydream.

"Can you believe that tiny little bitch?!" Seems that Victoria is not having the best day ever as she marched right dropping her stuff onto the table with Taylor following her like her favorite little slave. "The way she just... urgh!"

"We'll get back at her Victoria. Promise." Taylor was still being a good friend after all this.

"Save it Taylor!" She snapped sighing. "Soo... how's your mom?"

"A lot better now. Thanks."

At least Victoria is not a total bitch.

My phone beeped and I took it out looking over the text Nina sent me

 _Nina: hey gurl. ur new friend seems pretty feisty O_O_

 _Rachel: that's what makes her awesome!_

 _Nina: you're crushing on her ;)_

 _Rachel: Oh shut up! x(_

 _Nina: lol im just messin_

 _Rachel: right..._

 _Rachel: i g2g ttyl xoxoxo_

 _Nina: kk! :D :D_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and got out my camera at the same moment Ms. Dawn walked in. She was about my height brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, a round face, and some loose professional clothes that were khaki's a button shirt that was opened up revealing her grey t shirt.

Ever since Jefferson got arrested, Blackwell went out of their way to hire another teacher for the position, and they decided to choose Elizabeth Dawn, who is an amazing photographer with an amazing eye. I even seen some of her work when she traveled to Thailand, Scotland, and even Australia! It's just hella awesome! And she did all of this through an vintage analog camera! Also I can tell some of the boys around here have a crush on her.

"Okay, guys! Everyone take their seats! We gotta get the lectures outta the way before we go outside to take pics!" The way she announced in such a bored way made me laugh knowing that everyone is eager to go outside. "But before we get down to the biz, anyone have any photo's they want to submit?"

I frowned knowing that I haven't even turn in my photo yet. Mostly because I never had the chance.

"I have mine, Ms. Dawn." Victoria got up and strolled over handing in her photo.

Ms. Dawn gave it a quick look nodding. "Awesome. Thanks, Victoria. Anyone else? Rachel?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Ms. Dawn. Not yet." I confessed.

"There's still time." She reminded me. "Remember guys, the deadline is coming up, and the winner will be flying out with me for a week in Singapore where you'll be able to see amazing sights, pleasant weather, and have an opportunity to check out the Esplanade Theatres. This is also a big shot to jumpstart your adventures in photography! So believe me when I say you do NOT want to slack off!"

Hearing that announcement made me feel more motivated than ever to submit a photo. All I need to do is just a take a damn shot of... something!

I cast all thoughts aside ready for another amazing lecture from Ms. Dawn.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I was seriously starting to get some weird cases of Deja Vu coming up the trail leading up to the lighthouse. This is the same trail where I had my tornado nightmare back in class.

"Where you at, slowpoke! Hurry up!" Chloe is pretty pumped to get up to the lighthouse.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I called back. "Just gimme a sec."

 _Oh man... other than the nightmare, this place brings back so many memories._

I was going up the trail when my phone alarm went off. I could see that I got another overload of texts from Warren.

 _Warren: Earth to Max: Your white knight Warren here. I know you were worried about me_

He sent me a selfie of him being kinda bruised from Nathan's beating, but he smiled nonetheless giving me the thumbs up like a badass.

 _Max: I owe u. Thanks for today. I'll call you back later, k? I SWEAR._

 _Warren: NP. And you still have to tell me your big secret..._

 _Max: =kek zug-zug._

 _Warren: :( For the Alliance!_

 _Max: Lok'Tar ogar! :)_

Chuckling at our small argument, I set my phone back into my pocket, and carried up the trail to the lighthouse to meet up with Chloe. The winds were starting to pick up a bit as well, but it was still fairly warm. Thanks Global Warming!

I finally made it up on flat land where Chloe was already sitting on the bench. I noticed the old stump where we carved marked our territory

 ** _Max+Chloe_**

 ** _BFF Pirates_**

 ** _2008_**

 _Oh my god! I forgot all about this! Too bad I can't rewind that far back... Bad Captain Max..._

My eyes caught the attention of another tree stump where more words were carved into it.

 _ **Turn this way now or**_

 _ **Face the lonely autumn tree**_

 _ **And never look back**_

 _A tree Haiku? How pretty..._

"Maaaax!"

I turned over to see Chloe standing on top of the bench overlooking the ocean. "I'm coming! Jesus!" Chloe looked so awesome up on that bench. So badass in unafraid. If only... wait... my late birthday present! "Hold that pose!"

Chloe starting flexing her muscles making it more awesome. "That's right! Posing for the camera!"

I crouched to my legs angling the perfect shot making the picture of Chloe in her badass pose with the sun influencing a bright beam behind her. "You look amazing!" I blurted out handing her the photo for her to observe as I sat back down.

"Wow! Nice! I love how it looks like I'm glowing!"

"Me too."

We both stared out into the bay where we can hear the seagulls and the waves making everything feel so peaceful and beautiful.

"Wanna go for a dip?" Chloe asked.

"No! I am NOT going in the ocean!"

Chloe gave me a raspberry. "Suit yourself, Cap!"

I smiled. "You're in a good mood."

"Seeing my best friend again has that affect."

"Well... I'm glad I can help. And you better not dive into that water!"

"Argh! Still no fun!"

"Whaddya mean 'no fun?' I was lot's of fun!"

"Just pulling your leg, Mad Max." She joked. "Seriously though Max. I know we got off on a rough reunion but... I'm so happy to see you. I needed to be outta the house just avoid my step-prick."

"Yeah. David is indeed a step-douche. When the alarm went off and I came out in the bathroom he was all over me like I was... some..." Oh shit.

Chloe turned to me. "The bathroom?" Her brows furrowed. "Wait... Max were you in the bathroom when I was talking to that asshole?"

I sighed knowing I couldn't hide the truth from Chloe. I her that much a much more. "Yeah I was. I was hiding behind the stall."

"You were in there, you BRAT?!" She sounded alarmed. "You set off that alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you! It totally makes sense!" She pulled me into a hug. "You hella saved my life!" She pulled away smiling. "You're like a ninja!"

"A ninja would've cut Nathan's head off. I was in there taking a butterfly photo."

"That is SO badass!"

I scoffed. "I almost wet myself when I saw the gun..."

"Did you recognize me?"

I was hesitant to answer, but I remained truthful. "Not at all... you've changed so much..." I said really amazed at the transformation Chloe took.

She laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I bet this all pretty weird for you to be back huh?"

"Well it's been that kind of day."

"Soo... you must've heard our conversation."

"Just a bit.."

"There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel."

"Okay I only hear something about money and drugs. But that's it. I went into panic mode when I saw the gun."

Her glare deepened. "Now the biggie: Did you tell anybody?"

"Well yeah! The guy had a gun on you!"

"Gutless prick... that was scary." She growled. "Who did you tell?"

"The Principal. But he didn't seem to believe me.."

"The Principal?" Chloe didn't like that answer. "Are you still twelve? That drunk jerkoff only cares about the moolah of Blackwell Academy. Don't trust him."

"You weren't mentioned at all. I swear." I assured her truthfully. "I only mentioned Nathan and the gun."

She exhaled in relief. "Thank god... I'll tell you more someday. And I really owe you Max."

"Chloe." I was not willing to let this go right now. "What were doing with Nathan in the bathroom?"

She sighed. "Well if you're not willing to let this go, the prick dosed me with some drug."

"What?!" That asshole drugged her?!

Chloe seemed pretty mellow about all this. "We met at some shithole bar that didn't card me." She started. "He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills..."

"Chloe please get to the point." I begged.

She shook her head. "I was in idiot. I thought the prick was too blazed and that it would be an easy score for some cash."

"You needed money that bad?"

"Actually yes. I owe big time. And I thought I would have enough for me and Rachel if she'd showed up."

 _This is getting really scary..._

"Okay... so what happened with you and Nathan?"

"We went back to his room and drank for a bit and I laughed at his rich kid bullshit." Her head bowed down and her eyes closed. "Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and that... creep... just started coming at me with a camera smiling." She started shivering.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "God Chloe... I'm so... That's fucked up..." I can't believe Nathan did that to her... I mean I could but...

"Everything was blurry." She continued. "I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked, so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out." Chloe brought her head to the sky blowing out air. "Max it was insane..."

"I'm so fucking furious right now..." I curled my fist into a ball really wishing I could've punched that asshole back in the parking lot when I had the chance. "Then... the bathroom...?"

"I figure he'd pay me to keep quiet. So we met there and talked over my demands."

"And he brought a gun." I solemnly supplied.

"THAT was Nathan's last mistake." She seethed.

I didn't like that response. From what I've seen first hand, Nathan is time bomb! "Chloe this guy is totally crazy! Can't we just call the fucking police?"

"Screw that!" She dismissed harshly. "You told the principal and that got you nowhere."

"I won't always be there to save you Chloe..."

"You were here today, Max and you saved my life." She reminded me. "Jesus I'm still getting chills over that." She began to smile bright again. "Seeing you after all these years makes it feel like..."

"Destiny?" I finished.

Chloe slouched forward with her hand on her face.

"Hey..." I murmured. "It's okay."

She got up and walked towards the edge. I started to fear that she was just going to jump off the cliff and into the ocean so I got up and rushed to her side.

"If this is destiny. I hope we can find Rachel... I miss her so much, Max." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say so I remained silent as I stared out into the bright sun enchanting the whole bay with it's golden arrays making everything feel so mystical. I haven't felt that feeling since I was thirteen.

"This shit pit has taken away everyone I ever loved!" Her sudden outburst made me jump a little on how angry Chloe got so fast. "I just wanna drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and... turn it to fucking glass!"

I still couldn't find the words to say. How can this place be so cruel to her?

Everything started to get blurry and... some crazy flashes started showing up. My head is now feeling really heavy and I can hear a loud ringing sound making everything deaf. Chloe looked at me worried as all living hell. My legs began to wobble and I crashed to floor with my hands clawing at my head feeling this extreme pins and needles feeling. The ringing was gun and I could feel the my back getting very cold and wet. Everything felt normal again and got back up to my feet to see I was somewhere else entirely!

I was on some shiny... glass bridge the size of a big road where a dark and intense rainstorm was commencing. There were a few small shiny cars that looked so futuristic! In front of me was some sort of glittering sterile white mega tower! It was so freaking tall! I looked back seeing the exact same kind of tower with the similar structure! And if that wasn't bizarre enough, I was looking out into a city with even more tall buildings and much smaller skyscrapers! I looked all the way down at the below not even seeing the road and I backed away feeling kind of woozy.

"Oh my god... Where... where am I?"

Feeling the storm picking up I trudged through the beating rain and wind to the nearest car getting in the passenger's seat to find the the wheel and gas were right in front of me!

"What the fuck?! H-how?!" This is so crazy!

The wheel was shown to have two smooth handles facing out horizontally with a glass center. Everything was smooth and clear! Like I was inside a glass dome than an actual car. I can hear a smooth ringing beep and the feel car starting up. What's weird is I didn't hear the engine nor felt any rumbling on my seat, but streaks rays of light illuminated everything into this violet white color. I gasped to see long streak of what looked like a some sort of laser go across the freaking glass making everything so crystal clear to see what was in front of me. Even a faded deer that looked so familiar, and it was just staring at me.

The deer hopped over to me until it was right outside my side door looking me in the eyes. I swear it nudged it's like and skipped forward away from me.

 _I... I guess you want me to follow...?_

I exhaled. "Okay... okay... Never driven before. Especially some futuristic car." I laughed nervously. "How hard can it be?"

I brought my hands on the wheel and with a light tap on the gas, the car slowly moved forward making a smooth whirring sound, which felt strangely unnatural the usual grumbling engine a car makes when accelerating, but at the same time, it felt good.

I applied more pressure on the gas going a little bit faster to catch up with the deer that was still hopping into the tunnel inside the mega skyscraper. The darkness I entered lightened up into this glowing neon purple and blue lighting with a few adds of makeup, clothes, and cars.

 _Where ever I am, this is pretty amazing... and kinda scary._

The deer was still in sight and we came out of the tunnel when an explosion went off right in front of me shaking the whole car.

"WHOAH! SHIT!" I shrieked.

Another boom can be heard and I felt my stomach was going to fly out of my mouth. Just looking out of what was in front of me gives the hint that I was IN THE FUCKING AIR!

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I felt huge waves of energy pushing themselves down into my body like I was going down a roller coaster. I closed my eyes so scared to see more. Just when I felt like the fall was never going to end, the car started banging itself in all directions letting myself fly around like crazy. All movements stopped and I was leaning back against my seat with everything so blurry. I felt a copper taste in my mouth and I knew right off the bat that I was bleeding through my mouth.

Looking over at my door to see that it was now gone either ripped off or something like that. I lifted myself up and made my way out of the car and I had the misfortune of face planting myself onto the ground with small shards of glass entering piercing my hands. I tried to scream, but can only produced a painful croak because of me feeling very weak. I coughed out the some blood before I got back to my feet feeling so dizzy, that I was amazed I was still standing up straight.

I can see I was in some kind of building where there no lighting other then that huge hole looking out into the storm, and the deer was here too!

 _What... the fuck... is going on?!_

I struggled forward using the wall, some debris or even the ground to keep myself from falling as I coughed out more blood.

 _My head... I dunno... if I can keep going..._

I triumphed the distance finally making it outside where the wind and rain were beating against me, seeing two white helicopter fading into distance and I felt sharp stinging an burning on my stomach. I looked down to see a small stream of blood on the ground being carried away. I brought my head back up not wanting to think about what might happen and followed the deer to the edge looking out into the violent sea with something fading into view. When it cleared I gasped knowing what it was showing me! A giant fucking tornado in the water!

I gasped at the sharp pain bringing me down and I felt something nudging against me. It was a black wolf! Much to my surpise, it didn't seem hostile, rather... observant of something. The wolf looked at me with it's aqua greenish eyes and brought it's nose down to the ground letting it land on a piece paper that looked like the front of a news paper.

 _I know that paper... The Independent?_

Ignoring the pain and the blood spilling from my mouth I picked it up and examined the date. I gasped at the revelation.

 _October 11th? Is this Friday?! That's only four days away!_

The wolf nudged me again and placed it's paw on what looked like some sort small skinny grip thingy giving me the hint to pick it up. I clutched it into my hands and immediately a cyan bluish rectangle with smooth spheric edges appeared showing me the time and date.

 ** _21:38_**

 ** _12/21/43_**

 _Wait... what? December 21st... Forty three?_

My eyes went up not thinking it was true!

"Does this mean... 2043?! The year 2043?!" I looked over at the deer one side and then the wolf moved it's head up and down as if it was nodding it's head yes.

I looked back up at the tornado to see something else coming into view... It was Arcadia Bay!"

 _Oh my god... That tornado is heading straight for the town._

Everything was going all blurry again my body involuntarily collapsed to the ground with my hands and knees keeping me up.

"Oh my god..." I whimpered so freaking terrified of everything going on. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohymgod... please... I don't... I wanna go home..."

I can hear someone faintly shouting my name throughout all of this insane bullshit. It sounds so familiar.

 _"...ax! Max please wake up!"_

The echoing was more clear now and I can identify the person!

 _"Max! C'mon wake up!"_

"CHLOE!"

* * *

I gasped opening my eyes and shot myself too see the bright sun, the grass, everything that was normal! Even the view and a calm ocean!

"Max! Take it easy!" And Chloe's voice! "You scared the shit outta me!"

I looked over to see a distressed Chloe and I couldn't help but envelop her in my arms. "Chloe! I-I'm back! I'm alive! Oh my god! That was real! It was SO real! Oh man I was so scared..." I started hiccuping letting the tears fall freely.

"Max, look at me!" Chloe demanded. "Look at my face! I'm right here, okay? I'm right here." She assured me in a shaky voice and I couldn't help but hug her again sobbing. "I got you Max."

Feeling much better in Chloe's arms and not feeling the pain and dizziness anymore I composed myself the best I could and pulled away.

"What's going on? You totally blacked out on me for a few minutes!"

"I didn't black out! I had another vision!" I don't care how crazy I sounded I needed to to her what I saw! "I was in some city 30 years in the future! I-I was bleeding and... the town's going to be wiped out by a tornado!"

"Max, calm down. You're not bleeding anywhere, see?" Chloe told me looking all over me. "I don't see any blood. I think you just zoned."

"No!" I shot her down. "I saw it with my own eyes! I can feel the electricity in the air right now..."

Chloe grabbed me by my arms pinning me. "Calm down. Take a breath okay?"

I shook my head. "Chloe I'm NOT crazy! But theres something I need to tell you." I grabbed her arm just wanting to make sure that she was real right in front of me. "Something... hardcore."

"Talk to me, Max." She begged worryingly.

"I had a similar vision in Mr. Jefferson's class. With the tornado and... and I-I saw a girl in my vision too!" I took in a deep breath getting back to the point. "When I woke up, I discovered I could reverse time." I quickly added. "And I'm NOT crazy!"

"Buuut... high right?" Chloe gave me a look like I some screws loose.

"Listen to me! How do you think I save you in the bathroom?!"

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure?" She still think I was crazy!

"I saw you get shot, Chloe..." I whispered, still trembling at the memory. "Saw you... actually die! I-I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm!"

Chloe's worried look remained skeptical. It's perfectly understandable she doesn't believe me, but I need her to believe me! "Okay, I can see you're a geek now with a great imagination, but this isn't anime, or a video game! That kind of stuff isn't real, Max!"

I shook my head vigorously. "I don't know what I have, but I have it! And I'm scared shitless!"

"You need to get high." She deadpanned. "It's been a hella insane..." Chloe glanced her head over with something grabbing her attention as if she was in some sorta trance.

I began to hear the sound of strong winds. As if it's being concentrated into one specific spot. I looked over to see leaves spiraling around in the form of a small twister and it expanded and accelerated.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Chloe blurted out sounding scared.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

Just then we felt a violent invisible shove knocking us down and we heard what sounded like a girl shouting followed by a loud thud. We both got up to see that the twister was gone but...

I was at a total loss to see who it was!

 _Oh my god! It's her! The girl!_

She got up to her feet grumbling followed by some cursing and looked over at me just as awestruck. "No way..." She looked out to the ocean, then up at the lighthouse and back to us. "I-I was just here earlier today! A-and... you're... you're that girl I saw at the..."

"Parking lot..." I finished.

Chloe got in front of me. "Wait. Max you know her?"

"Max?" The girl repeated my name and gasped. "Holy SHIT! You're Maxine Caulfield!" She bawled laughing as she made a huge discovery. "A-and..." She looked over at Chloe looking beyond elated. "Oh my god! Chloe!" She rushed over and gave her a big hug.

"Woahwoahwoah!" Chloe exclaimed pushing her off. "Okay, who the hell are you? And how the fuck do you know our names?!" She was getting pretty aggressive really fast.

The girl backed away respecting her space. "Okay, I know this is going to sound totally insane but..." She points at me. "We met at that school... Blackball something..."

"Blackwell." I corrected.

"Yeah! That's it. But... I dunno. It's like she was there but she wasn't!

"Okay, I really need to get high..." Chloe mumbled just walking away from both of us before coming back to us getting right up in girl's face. "You still haven't answered my question!"

"Easy, easy." The girls brought her hands up. "I'm... from 30 years from now..."

Chloe scowled. "Like what the future?"

"You're future, my present." The girl specified.

"Bullshit! I bet you were just stalking us just to get your-"

I butted in just in time. "30 years? December 21st 2043?"

The scarred girl gave me the wide eyes. "Yeah... yeah that's right. How did you know that?"

"I was there!" I confessed. "I saw the tornado!"

"What?! You were there?! Tall skyscrapers, shiny rich stuff? ringing any bells?"

I nodded profusely.

"Alright. I dunno what the fuck is going on, but I'm getting the chills right now." She pointed at me. "You passed out on me a preached about some tornado!" She pointed at the girl. "You pop outta nowhere and saying you're from the future AND you know our names and..."

Is is me or am I seeing snowflakes falling from the sky? We all look up to see a light grey sky releasing numerous snowflakes onto the ground melting into the grass.

"What the hell is this...?" The girl blurted out bringing her arms out examining them.

"Snowflakes?" I answered at a complete loss.

"It's like 80 degrees..." Said Chloe. "How?"

"Climate change..." I concluded. Or something worse making me cringe. "Or a storm is coming..."

Both girls look at me and based on their expressions, both of them don't think I'm crazy.

"Oh shit..." The girl whispered probably knowing what I'm talking about.

Chloe came over to me and place my hands on my shoulders. "Max." She seemed to believe me now thank god! "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything." She cocked her head back at the girl. "Both of you!"

* * *

 **Woah! So much stuff happened in under a few minutes! CRAZY!**

 **Main Cast for Life is Strange**

 **Max: Hannah Telle**

 **Chloe: Ashly Burch**

 **Dot: Ashley Johnson (modeled after Ellie from TLOU)**

 **Rachel: Hayden Panettiere**

 **The future has a crazy combination of Neo Paris from Remember me and The Ark from Brink. Sooo... yeah! That's the future!**

 **Seems like Dot has some powers now too! That will be explored further on! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feedback and reviews are a huge help :)**

 **Cya guys!**


	9. Discontinued

**Hey guys! I know this story has been put on hold for such a long time and I'm sorry for those enduring the long wait, but I'm here to tell you that this story is going to be discontinued for a lot of reasons.**

 **One of them being is that I saw that story was going in all directions, and I thought I was being creative, but I felt like it was going in all directions and I felt like this was going to be one crazy mess. And I felt like I didn't capture Dot's Character the way I wanted it too.**

 **The other reason is that I am working two other fanfictions at the time and one of them is a LIS fanfiction thats a major Amberfield shipper: From the Brink.**

 **Now am I abandoning this fanfiction permanently? No. I'll get back on this fanfiction, but it'll be totally different in some ways, but still the same in others.**

 **Again: I'm truly TRULY sorry for this. I know this is a let down, but I don't want to create some crazy out of the blue with the stuff.**

 **Thank you again and don't worry! Life is Strange is still one of my number one priority! :)**


End file.
